Sands of time
by Trojan girl
Summary: The King Priam travelled through time to ask her for help. There are secrets about this girl that nobody must know, but she's the only person who can stop Paris.. how will she do it? And what if things don't go as they all expected?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.. by the moment..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Have you ever been in Croatia? I've been. If you go, you must visit Krk, an island on the South. Wondering why I'm talking about this? Ok.. lets say that you go there and you sit exactly on the place I was sitting. The base of a huge stone castle on the edge of a sharp rock, by the sea. The strong wind moving your hair while you try to take a picture with your camera. The sun shining in the sky, over the blue water.  
  
Have you ever seen a Greek landscape? They're so similar. But they're far away. No doubt the vegetation , the colour of the sea and the beaches look alike.. but I'm talking nonsense. Lets go to the point. I was in Krk when that happened.. yes, don't ask me what.. it came so fast that I couldn't realise about it.  
  
And old man carried a heavy bag with him. I climbed the rocks, followed by my friends, looking for a better view. I smiled when Dave took a picture of me. His digital camera was the latest model, and he waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Come, Alana! Here you are, look!" I walked, jumping among the stones, barely paying attention to the old man who had stopped to watch at us. Dave showed me the small screen on the camera, and there I was. He looked at me, delighted. "I told you it would be a nice picture" His blue eyes checked it again, and suddenly I realised about something. Narrowing my eyes, I looked closer.  
  
"Dave, what do you see behind me, on the picture?" I asked, while my friend watched at me in surprise.  
  
"Nothing.. why?" He replied, and I froze. I looked up and saw the man.  
  
"Dave, this man was there when you took my picture?" My friend checked him and shrugged.  
  
"No idea.. why?"  
  
"He was behind.. but he doesn't appear in the picture.. this is so odd.." I murmured, and Dave laughed out loud.  
  
"Come on, Alana" He left, walking fast towards the rest of the group, while I stayed there, observing the man. That was strange.. I was sure he was there in that moment.. and why was he looking at me? I analysed his clothes.. According to summer weather, his light shirt and short trousers looked typical.. all people in the island wore the same things. It was a fishing village, and the small boats in the distance reminded me of a past time.. and I didn't know why.  
  
I walked towards him.. his gaze still on me, making me nervous, but he didn't move. It was as.. if he was waiting for me. When I came closer, I saw his old face, dark because of sun, smiling kindly. He had amazing blue eyes.. strange for a Croatian. Actually, I looked more like a Croatian than him.. and I came from northern Europe.  
  
"Do you speak English?" I asked, and the man nodded, still with the smile on his lips.  
  
"I was waiting for you" he spoke, with a strange accent. Poor man.. sure he was crazy, or had a mental disease. I felt sorry for him. "My name is.." He doubted for a while, the expression on his face changed. "Well.. is that so important?"  
  
"I don't know.. "That was my simple reply. What was I doing, talking to that strange man?  
  
"But you came to talk to me.. I expected it" He was taller than me, and something in his eyes told me that he wasn't a common man at all.  
  
"You expected it? How come?" I smiled sceptically, and he put his big bag on the ground.  
  
"I see you came with your friends.. they're good people"  
  
"Yeah, they are.." I was becoming more and more impatient. He sighed, and looked at the sea.  
  
"So many years.. and the sea still looks the same.."  
  
"What? Excuse me, but I just came here to know why were you watching us, and.."  
  
"Don't speak, Alana" I froze. How come he knew my name? I gaped at him, but he just smiled. "Surprised? I told you I've been waiting for you.."  
  
"And do you plan to explain this to me?" I crossed my arms on my chest and leaned against a huge tree placed by the castle. "Who are you?" I asked, angry now. He looked at me.. those blue eyes.. they were magnetic.. he was about eighty years old, but he still looked so full of force.  
  
"You must go back, Alana.. and help us.. my son made a terrible mistake.." His gaze was begging.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I think you're not feeling well so I must leave now and.."  
  
"Please, listen to me.. you don't belong here"  
  
"What?" I laughed, and walked towards him. "If you need help, you should ask your friends for it.. I'm a tourist, I came here for holidays, with my friends.. and I'm afraid I can't do anything for you.." I still felt sorry for him, but I had to admit that this man was totally crazy.  
  
"Didn't I wait enough? Weren't more than two thousand years enough?" He looked around, moving his hands . "Now that I found you.. will you come and help me?" I watched in the distance, looking for my friends. I needed them, they had to come. I was starting to feel scared.  
  
"Listen, we can look for a policeman if you're in a hurry.. but believe me that I can't help you.." He was still observing me with that sad smile. "Do you want me to look for help? A doctor, a coastguard? "  
  
"Alana.. you don't understand anything, right?"  
  
"I still wonder how can you know my name.." I sighed. "Ok, I give up. You win. What do I have to do?" He took a small bag from his pocket , a dark green velvet bag.  
  
"Take this" I looked up at him. Now that he was closer, I realised how tall he was.  
  
"What's this?" I took the thing, it was light.. it seemed it had a jewel inside.. or something metallic .  
  
"Take it" I obeyed, and I saw a red stone carved inside a golden medal. It looked so old. I opened my eyes in surprise, but the man didn't explain anything. He just said "it's yours".  
  
"Why? I mean, are you crazy?" I shouted. "I can't accept it"  
  
"It's not a present.. it's really yours, you must believe me" he said those last words slowly, and the change in his voice made me freeze.  
  
"Ok, this is enough. Pleased to meet you, and now, take this" I saw his blue eyes shinning with anger.  
  
"You said you would help me. Put it over your neck" That was too much. I sighed, and did what he wanted.  
  
"Happy? I'm wearing it and.." His smile changed his face completely.  
  
"Now everything will go well.. now my son will be reasonable.. you're the only one who can change it" He took my hand, he looked so grateful.  
  
"What..what will change?" I stuttered. "Who the hell are you?" I shouted, and he looked at me coldly.  
  
"Never again talk to me like this! Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No! Because you didn't want to tell me..!" I replied, with sarcastic voice. He put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"We'll meet in some seconds.. I'm Priam"  
  
"In some seconds? Priam?" Why was that name so familiar to me?  
  
"Yes.. you must come home.. and stop the war. You must stop my son before he will take her.."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I shouted.  
  
"I was gifted with a wish.. travel through time. To look for the person who will stop the war."  
  
"War? Travel through time? You're scaring me, please, let me go!" I tried to leave, but he didn't let me. A lightening shone in the sky.  
  
"We're leaving, Alana.." The wind became so strong that the sand from the beach flew around us. I couldn't see anything, and I felt my head spinning. "Welcome to Troy". Those were the last words I heard before fainting.  
  
Author's note: Ok, this is my first fic. If I get enough reviews encouraging me.. I'll go on : ) So.. what are you waiting for? : ) 


	2. Questions with no answer

Disclaimer: I only own Alana  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was laying on a sandy ground. A beach. The smell of the sea came with the breeze, and I opened my eyes. The sun shone strongly over me, and it was so hot there, but.. where I was? I sat down and looked around me. The beach was empty, except for a couple of big ships that were being carried into the water. I stood up and looked at my hands. Yes, it was me, it was real, but I was becoming crazy.  
  
"I'm glad you finally woke up" I heard that familiar voice. Priam. I turned around and he smiled. "Come with me, Alana. I'll show you your room inside palace, where you'll be able to change clothes.. before someone will notice that you're different"  
  
"Where are we? "I asked, breathless. "What's happening?" He took my arm and we walked slowly.  
  
"You accepted the invitation.. you'll help me. We're at home" His soft voice left with the wind.. or this was the impression I got.  
  
"Home? This is not my home indeed" I replied sharply. He narrowed his eyes, observing me.  
  
"It is, Alana. Once you lived here, but you didn't do what you had to do, and things happened. And in the future, human beings lived with the consequences.."  
  
"What are you saying?" I laughed. This man was really crazy.. but I was there.. yes. In a different century, with different people.. I touched my face. I was still myself, that didn't change. My hair was a bit longer, and my skin darker because of sun. The clothes I was wearing belonged to 21rst century. Soon I realised about reality. "I can't be dressed like this" Murmuring, I looked at him.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally reacting.. come on. You'll get all what you need. Nobody will see you"  
  
We reached the end of the beach and walked few metres through a vast extension. The heat of the place made the grass brown in some parts. When I looked up and saw the wall, I felt shocked. Its dimensions, that wall was huge, and the protecting wooden doors were closed. We were in some kind of Greek country, far away in time. In that moment I wished I had studied Art in High School.. but I was more in the sciences side.  
  
"It's here.." Priam whispered, and stopped in front of the wooden doors. With a soft knock, they opened, showing me the inside of an ancient village, where some soldiers greeted us. We came inside, my trembling legs didn't want to move.  
  
"This can't be happening.. "I checked everything around me. The stoned houses, the earthy ground.. and there, in the distance, the palace. "We're in the old empire of Greece" I said, and the look in Priam's eyes was sharp.  
  
"Greece? No, you're not in Greece.." He stopped, and pointed at the long stairs that led to the palace. "This is my house, my kingdom. This is the city of Troy" I felt dizzy. Some ideas were forming inside my head, looking for a meaning.. he had said I had to stop the war.. and now I understood things a bit better.. but still.. I needed answers for the hundred of questions I wanted to make.  
  
We walked upstairs, and a servant girl came running, smiling. It seemed she knew me, or that she expected my arrival. When she spoke ,I realised about something else. The language. Since we arrived, I had been speaking in the Greek language.. but I never learnt it.  
  
"So this is the girl? Come with me, I'll lead you to your room before someone else notices your presence.. you have to be ready for dinner"  
  
"Am I speaking Greek?" I asked, ignoring her, but Priam just smiled.  
  
"We have plenty of things to talk about tonight.. but I must warn you.. " He came closer to me, a serious gaze on his face. "Nobody must know where do you come from.. so I invented a story.. whatever I'll say tonight, whatever will happen.. don't argue with me, do you understand?" I nodded. I felt scared, and the last thing I wanted was to be discovered. Only the gods knew what could happen to me. The gods? I was talking like the Greeks.  
  
We crossed empty halls, illuminated by torches, where fire was burning. Behind a column, a small wooden door was opened. We came inside a big bedroom, with a huge bed and a circled window without glasses. The balcony behind it had the nicest view I had ever seen. The distant sea and the ancient buildings.  
  
"You can take a bath if you wish.. here you have all what you need. And please, put a dress on, as soon as possible.." The girl left closing the door behind her, leaving me alone.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening.. "I murmured to myself, and stopped in front of a mirror. Real or not, I still looked like the usual Alana. Tall, slender and common. I realised is till was holding my bag in my hand. My bag with my wallet, money, passport... and a camera. The digital camera that belonged to my friend Dave. I picked it up and went to the balcony. I checked the small screen, where the date was showed in the display, and I held my breath when I saw it. It was moving, like looking for information.. and it stopped. July.. 4th.. year XII B.C. no, that couldn't be possible, that machine wasn't supposed to be programmed for showing such a date.. I placed it in front of my eyes and took a picture of the whole view, and then waited. It was done. But when I checked it, the image that was sent back was completely different.. because it showed the future. A group of tourists visiting a ruined place.. the houses in front of me were in ruins, and those boys were taking pictures of them. So the camera remained in the future.. but it was still with me.. I was becoming crazy.  
  
I stepped inside the bath and closed my eyes. The fresh water and the sweet smell of the natural soap covered my body, and I tried to relax. Whatever I was doing there, I didn't have any way to escape. Whatever would happen, I would have to face it. I was in Troy, and Priam needed my help. I remembered the story about the war.. what had caused it? A girl, I thought.. in that moment I wished I had accepted the invitation from Dave to see the movie in the cinema. But I wasn't in love with him, it wouldn't have been fair for him. And I didn't like Brad Pitt.. if I had known by then that he would have helped me so much.. 


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
Author's note: this is dedicated to my 3 first reviewers: Allamericangirl50(don't know if I spelled it correctly : )), Trigemini and Lady Bee!Thank you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hector walked slowly across his bedroom, towards the bed, where Andromache was sleeping peacefully. Looking at her, he took his clothes and dressed up. It was dinner time, and his father, the king Priam, had told them to come.  
  
"Andromache?" he called her, softly, and she moaned. "Get up, dinner will be served in no time" She opened her eyes and looked at him, feeling so tired.  
  
"I don't want to go.. I already know what will your father say.. he will send you there, I'll loose you once again.. you're always travelling!" She sat on the bed, combing her hair with her hands. Her dark eyes were full of tears, and Hector hurried up towards her. Sitting down, he caressed her cheek.  
  
"Don't act like a child" A smile showed up on his lips. "You know it's just a short journey.. we'll be back soon.." Andromache stood up, angrily, and took her baby on her arms.  
  
"Then, why he doesn't send Paris only? Maybe the king doesn't realise that you have a son?" Her lips trembled, as if she was going to cry. Hector stood up and sighed.  
  
"I'm his son, and Paris is my brother.. we must go together. And you must understand it as well" Touching her arm, he smiled. "Now, get dressed and leave the baby with the servant" She took a deep breath and nodded, resigned.  
  
"As you want.. but remember that I don't agree with this" Hector gave her a last smile before opening the door.  
  
The halls were silent, torches shinning in fire. With long steps he reached the main hall, where he could hear the noises from the dinning room. He wondered what would his father tell them. His dark eyes were lost somewhere and he didn't hear his brother approaching him.  
  
"Hector, nice to meet you" Paris smiled widely, and stopped beside his brother, who was smiling as well. "Had a good afternoon?"  
  
"Like always" They both entered the dinning room, already crowded. The same people every day, happy persons drinking the best wines and eating the best meats. Hector knew them since he was just a small boy, and Paris wished more than nothing to join the group. But both brothers stopped at the same time, with the same thought. They looked at each other in surprise, and Paris frowned.  
  
"Who is she?" His whisper could only be heard by Hector, who was analysing her. She was sitting near from the king, wearing a white light dress that showed a tanned body. Her light brown hair fell over her shoulders, and around her neck, she was wearing a bright jewel, with a kind of symbol. Her face was pretty, her dark eyes shiny, and her mouth showing a shy smile. She was quiet, observing the scene. Hector walked some steps, and Paris followed him.  
  
"Paris, I think our father owes us an explanation" Murmured Hector, as they approached the king's throne.  
  
---------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------

I was placed on the seat that Priam had showed me. I hated being there, observed by all those villagers and soldiers, hearing questions about me, my origins and my name. Priam ordered me to be quiet, pretending I didn't speak their language.. as if I was mute. He said this was the most important thing. "Don't make questions", he had said. And I obeyed. Feeling so uncomfortable with that open dress, showing too much skin, I didn't know how to put myself, avoiding some kind of movements that could show too much.  
  
I had been sitting there for minutes, hearing the conversations, looking around.. my chair was comfortable, but I was hungry. What were we waiting for? It seemed the king was expecting someone else to join us, and suddenly I remembered he mentioned a son. Again, I wished I had studied more history and not science. Sighing, I touched my neck. The jewel was to heavy, the room was hot and I was feeling dizzy. Maybe it was because of the cup of wine they had given me.. I never drunk alcohol, and I wasn't used to its effects, so that single cup was causing a strange feeling in my head.  
  
I looked up when some people became silent. Two persons had entered the room, walking slowly, and they stopped all from the sudden. I tried to distinguish them, but I was sitting too far away.. I didn't have such a good sight, I was too dizzy because of that horrible beverage. So I looked away, smiled and pretended I was having a good time.  
  
It was then, after some seconds, when I was able to watch at the couple. A tall, and I mean very tall man, strong, with muscles drawn on his arms, chest and legs, the strongest man I had ever seen in person. His curly hair wasn't too long, his small beard was hiding his face, but from his eyes I noticed he was really handsome. And he was observing me with a strict look. I felt my face blushing, but I still wasn't ready for what I would find in the next move of my eyes. The other man, younger than him, and his face.. he was the most good looking man I had ever seen before.. a bit shorter than the other one, his face was so sweet and it showed energy in his dark eyes. I smiled, shocked. He was him, that couldn't be real. Now I knew why all the faces looked familiar to me. He was like the Paris from the movie, too good to be real. Since when Hollywood actors looked like historical characters? I was becoming crazy. And the other one also.. I wished I had accepted Dave's invitation to the cinema. Priam stood up from his throne, and I finally reacted, not aware of what I was doing. I had been staring at them for a lot of time.  
  
"Welcome, my sons.. "They hugged and Priam looked at me. "Stand up, Alana.." I obeyed, and walked towards them, feeling observed by the whole room. I knew I had to be quiet, pretending I couldn't understand their conversation. "Hector, Paris.. this is Alana, my new guest. She has come from the distant lands, and she can't speak our language"  
  
"What does this mean? What is she doing here?" Asked Hector, while Paris eyes scanned all my body in disbelief.  
  
"A girl from distant lands?" The boy who looked like Orlando said, with a frown. "What's happening here, father?" Yes, I wondered the same, and now I would get an answer from Priam.  
  
"I'm the king, right?" His voice sounded sharp, like ice. His two sons nodded, slowly.  
  
"Yes, father" Paris replied. Priam took a deep breath.  
  
"So.. what I'm doing in my kingdom is my business only. She has come for political matters, and she will part with both of you tomorrow" Hector and Paris looked up at him, and I couldn't help doing the same, feeling shocked. But I reacted soon, I was supposed to not understand language.  
  
"What?" They both asked at the same time. Hector looked at me again.  
  
"She can't come with us to Greece!" His voice sounded strongly across the room.  
  
"Greece?" I asked, and Priam gave me a killing look.  
  
"Did she understand?" Paris asked, with a worried face.  
  
"She knows about Greece, of course" Priam replied, calmly. Then, he sat at the main table. "lets have dinner, my sons" With a movement of his hand, he showed me the way to my seat. On the next chair there was a woman, who was looking at me with killing eyes.  
  
"Andromache, she's Alana" She didn't smile, and looked at Hector, who frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" He asked, and he put his hand on hers, but she moved it quickly.  
  
"I don't want her to go with you to Greece" Hector smiled.  
  
"Be wise, Andromache.. this is Paris choice to get a wife.. it's about time" His voice was just a whisper, but I was able to hear it. Blushing, I looked at my dish, trying to look neutral. In which kind of adventure was I stepping in?


	4. Trojan wine

Disclaimer: Only own Alana. And thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Chapter four  
  
I barely ate anything. I remained quiet, sitting between Andromache and Paris, feeling observed. It was obvious that the brunette woman disliked me, and I couldn't understand why. Her eyes checked all my movements, and then went back to Hector. The good thing was that they were speaking as if I wasn't there. After all, 'I come from the distant lands', I thought ironically. I took another cup of wine and drank. Dizziness was coming again.  
  
It was difficult to look at Paris, he was too close to me. But even in this blindness I could feel he was thinking about something. The man who was keeping a conversation with him didn't notice it , and the talk about ships and wars went on. But Paris was spiritually away from there. He took a deep breath and stared at his dish.  
  
Did I say I'm clumsy? I am, since I can remember. So I acted according to this, in my absent- minded state, I dropped the knife, that fell from my right hand to Paris' left arm, covering it with an oily sauce.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologised, blushing. But he didn't get angry, he looked at me so shocked that I couldn't understand what was going on. Taking my napkin, I cleaned his arm, but he didn't say anything. When I felt brave enough, I looked up and met his eyes. And I froze. He was staring at me, his mouth half opened. "What?" I asked, and then held my breath. I had talked, I had talked in Greek language! I looked around, but nobody else seemed to notice it. Fortunately, Paris was my only witness.. but I didn't know if that was a good thing at all. I started to shake, wondering what would happen then.  
  
"You don't like dinner? You almost didn't eat anything" He whispered, his head close to mine, but I didn't reply. I wouldn't make a mistake again. Not with Priam's gaze on me. So I spoke in my own strange language.  
  
"I don't understand" Priam smiled and nodded, and Paris frowned. He went on eating, ad I did the same, while I listened to Hector and his deep voice.  
  
"My father can't tell us why she's here, but I'm sure he has a good reason, probably political affaires. "He drank from his cup of wine, I observed him and he caught my gaze. His dark eyes read something on mines, because he frowned, causing a reaction on Andromache as well.  
  
"She acts as if she was listening to us" The woman commented, sharply. Then , she looked at her husband. "I'm worried about you, and you have to understand it.. I care about you because I love you" Hector smiled and took her hand. Somehow I understood her. He was travelling all time, and things with Greece were tense in that moment.  
  
We finished dinner and the celebration went on. Leaving our seats, we were led to another room, smaller, where men went on drinking and women started to dance. Strange music for me indeed. I sat in a corner, from where I could watch at them without being observed. Priam walked towards me, slowly. Once by my side, he sighed.  
  
"You must go to Greece with my sons.. there is where you have to help us, Alana" His voice was a whisper but I could perfectly hear him. His blue eyes looked at me. I stood up. He was a bit taller than me.  
  
"I'm starting to understand what do you want from me.. a war is coming, right?" My voice was trembling. My fingers were playing with the bracelet I was wearing on my right wrist.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right, Alana. And you know the story too.. the reasons of the war.." He waited for my reply, and I nodded.  
  
"Helen.." When I said her name, Priam moved his head.  
  
"Just a simple name, and it causes such a damage on me.. "I felt it was the right moment to make the main question.  
  
"King Priam.. how come did you travel through time? How? Why? When?" I spoke fast, and he smiled .  
  
"You deserve an answer, Alana, and I understand it.. but by the moment, all I can say is that a new chance was given to us.. and you must use it. Stop Paris, Alana. Stop him and the history will change. Save us from the Death that is coming" He looked at me sadly.  
  
"But .. how can I do it? I don't know anything about war, about fight.. don't you understand that I'm just a student? That I come from a time completely different? We weren't taught to fight, we were taught to learn, and live in peace.. "I was breathless by them, shaking with nerves. The wine made me dizzy and I was more talkative than usual. "King Priam" I took his hand, and he frowned. "Please, King Priam, help me to go back home, please!" I was begging, desperate. But he pushed me angrily.  
  
"You're at home, Alana. When will you understand it?" He left to his throne, leaving me there, standing alone. I needed to cry, but I wasn't able. I didn't have anybody to talk to. And in some hours, I would be leaving on a big ship, to a distant place, alone. Totally alone. I wrapped my arms around myself, and looked through the glassless window. The sea looked marvellous. The moon, shinning above, gave me some of the strength I needed. If I was there, it was because there was a big reason. And I had to find out about it.  
  
But in that party it was difficult to think. I heard some remarks about me, about my appearance and about my origins. Some of them were good, some bad. A group of girls looked at me with disgusted faces, as if I was something horrible invading their home. And Andromache.. she was in the opposite side of the room, with Hector. While he was talking to some friends, she was standing, holding a cup of wine, and staring at me with anger. I didn't understand why.  
  
I looked at another place. Paris was dancing with a girl, dressed with more jewels than the rest. Around them, a crowd made a strange dance as well. So those were the Trojan nights. I had travelled through time to discover that they weren't too different from us. I couldn't help smiling, watching at them, and remembering the previous night, when I had gone with my friends to a disco in the Croatian island. When Dave got drunk and told me that he loved me. And I had ignored him. Just a smile as a reply. I suddenly felt guilty. He was my friend and I couldn't love him in the way he loved me.  
  
I needed more wine. If I had to stay in that celebration, at least I needed some fuel, as I called it. I looked for the table, where they had the jars. Taking one, I needed to use my both hands, so heavy it was. I was used to cheap glass jars, but I was now in Troy, where jars were made of bronze. The dark liquor filled the cup, and I placed it on the table again. Before I could pick the cup, I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Don't you think you're drinking too much?" I turned around, and pretended to ignore the meaning of his words. Paris didn't smile. "You heard me, and you understood my words.. "The tone in his voice was menacing. His dark eyes didn't move from my face. I looked down and moved, passing by him without watching at his face. I wished I was in my room, away from the room. I didn't have where to hide. I walked fast to my seat, hoping he wouldn't follow me. Once I reached the window, I turned around. He wasn't there. Great. I took a deep breath, and then drank. The wine warmed my throat and my senses. I saw Andromache leaving the room, and Hector following her. He kissed her and, to my surprise, returned and let her go. He was standing alone, and Priam walked towards him. In some seconds, they both were staring at me. I was the object of their conversation, or this it seemed.  
  
I didn't realise I was getting really drunk. Maybe because I was alone, and nobody was there to warn me. Nobody like my friends. I was in this state when you feel stupidly happy, dizzy, but you still control your senses. This is how I was. And when I saw Hector coming , my body tensed, waiting for the worst. Priam sat on his chair and gave me a strange look. I shrugged. Once Hector was by my side, I realised how tall he was. He made me feel small, and I wasn't short at all, quite the opposite.  
  
"So.. you don't speak Greek.." He murmured, drinking a bit of wine. He looked at me with kind eyes. "My father doesn't want to tell me who are you"  
  
I wondered what he was doing there, why was he speaking with me?. Paris. Sure he had told him about the incident during dinner. My head was spinning. I smiled, and nodded, as if nothing happened. Hector looked in the distance, still holding the cup in his right hand.  
  
"Tomorrow we leave, but probably you already know it.." His voice was so nice, I wondered how could he be with Andromache. I sighed, and he looked at me again. "I wish you could speak Greek.. you look worried about something, my father trusts you.. this journey won't be easy for a girl.. it must be something very important if the King will risk your life for this mission" I opened my eyes, amazed. Risk my life? I tried to look indifferent, but I couldn't. Not after so many cups of wine. I smiled and made a movement with my hand, that Hector understood. "Oh, you want to leave? Of course.."  
  
I walked while he looked at me. Where could I find peace in that big room? With Paris walking over, and Hector talking to me as if nothing happened.. Priam. I had to talk to Priam again. But the king had left, already. I wondered what time was it.. I saw a door opened, that led to a quiet small garden. I needed fresh air.. if it could be called fresh, considering the weather conditions of that place. But once, there, the smell of exotic flowers, the breeze that came from the sea.. everything made me feel better.  
  
I saw a torch lightening over a window, and a face there. Andromache again. I took a deep breath, moving my head. What was wrong with that woman? She made me nervous. Then , to my surprise, she disappeared, and in a couple of minutes, I saw her coming from the opposite part of the yard. I wondered what was going on. She looked angry, and stopped where I was standing. Her dark eyes checked me.  
  
"I don't know if you understand my language, but I want to warn you anyway" I frowned, apologising. She looked back, making sure that nobody saw her, and then came by my side. "Listen to me, Alana. The gods told me some time ago that Hector would suffer a big change in his life. The priestess told me so, and I saw the northern bird flying in front of my window yesterday. You came from the north, you came to change Hector, to change Troy. "Her eyes were full of tears. "Please, don't take my husband away from me"  
  
So this was what worried her. I sighed, wishing I could calm her down. But I had made a promise to Priam, and a promise to myself. I just touched her arm, smiling, and surprisingly, it calmed her down. With a weak smile, she nodded.  
  
"I knew you could understand me. I heard you speaking with Paris during dinner" I froze, my legs trembled. "No, no, don't fear anything. The king Priam lied us for some reasons I won't discover. He already talked to me, so you shouldn't be worried. "  
  
"I was wondering why did you hate me so much" I finally spoke, surprised to hear my own voice after many silence. She smiled.  
  
"I just take care of my husband, Alana" She walked back, giving me a last look. "Make this promise to me too: stay away from Hector" I was surprised with this, I didn't have any intention.  
  
"I promise" I replied, still wondering about her worries. Hector? Sure he wasn't my type. And he didn't pay any special attention to me. What was wrong then? I saw her walking away. I turned around, a bit more calmed, when I met Paris. He was standing under the arc of the door. I wanted to ask him if he had heard the conversation, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"Finally I find you. My father asked me to take care of you. But obviously, you can take care of yourself.." I had seen him smiling many times, but never at me. With me, he was serious and sharp. I didn't reply, and tried to enter the room. "Alana" Stopping, I saw him passing by me and standing in front of me. "I don't know which are your plans.. I don't know what does my father want from you. I'll just tell you this: nothing of what you'll say or make will change us, or Troy, or destiny. Just remember this" His voice sounded like ice. With a feeling of loneliness, I saw him leaving the place. The room was emptier than before, just Hector and some friends.  
  
"Alana!" I heard his strong voice in the distance. I looked at him, and all from the sudden I felt shy under his gaze. He approached, and stopped beside me. "You should go to bed.. sleep" He made a significant sign with his hands, and I nodded. And he smiled, a nice and warm smile. "I'm glad you understand. Tomorrow will be a hard day for all of us"  
  
When I was in bed, I closed my eyes, wishing to come back to my time. The fear I was feeling was too strong. Finally, I cried. 


	5. Departure

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Paris knocked on Hector's door late at night. Waiting for the reply, he looked through one of the windows in the halls. The full moon was shinning and a soft breeze came from the sea. His brown eyes narrowed, watching at the big ships that were waiting for the next day to part. He sighed. His father had been hiding things from him, and this was something new. Never before in his family this had happened. He lifted his right hand and touched the necklace that laid on his chest. It always brought him good luck, and he hoped this time it wouldn't be different.  
  
The door opened and Hector shook his head. His younger brother was standing there. Asleep, walked some steps towards him, trying to keep his eyes opened.  
  
"What's wrong, Paris?" Their dark eyes met, and Hector crossed his arms over his chest. "You should be resting, tomorrow will be a long day"  
  
"I know" Paris looked at him with a strange gaze. "Hector, I want to know what's going on. I saw you talking to our father. Did he tell you something about this girl?" Hector covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I can't believe you're still thinking about this.. go to bed and sleep" He was turning around when Paris took his arm. His eyes were burning with anger.  
  
"Father always trusted you.. and I accept it. But we both will part tomorrow, and I also have the right to know what's happening. "Hector removed Paris' hand from his arm.  
  
"I said you should go to bed. I don't know anything about her, but the difference with me is that I trust our father.. and this is why he trusts me more than you" He opened the door of his bedroom again, and gave Paris one last look. "I'm sure that soon we'll discover everything. She will come with us, she will be part of the political mission to Greece. "  
  
Paris left, walking fast, angry with his brother. Wondering what he would find in Greece, he let his mind fly in a world of imagination. He imagined a queen, probably married to a king. They would have a princess of his age, and he would finally be able to get married, and this would mean the definitive alliance between Greece and Troy. But what he didn't expect was that no single princess was waiting for him.  
  
------------------- ------------------- ------------------ -------------- ------- -----------------  
  
I woke up late, in the middle of the night. The room was silent, like the whole palace. Only the sounds of the sea filled the stance. I sat on my bed, wondering what time was it. The moon was still shinning, near from the horizon. Soon the sun would rise. It was so hot in that place, so I opened the marble pipes from the bathtub and got ready for it.  
  
I heard voices in the halls, and as I undressed, I put my ear on the door, trying to listen. Two male voices were arguing, not too far from my room. I recognised Paris.. and Hector. Talking about me. Somehow I felt they would give me problems.. I wondered how I was going to spend my time in Greece, where I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. I remembered Andromache, her fears.. and I started thinking. She had seen something that made her fears began. But that was stupid.  
  
Now the voices had stopped and I just heard steps. And I made something odd. Without thinking I opened the door, forgetting that only a towel was covering me, and I met Paris, who stopped, shocked. That angry look was still on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at another direction. Of course, I didn't reply. I took a blanket and covered myself. Then slowly, his dark eyes moved and watched at me. "I always forget that you don't speak my tongue.." His voice sounded sarcastic, and a kind of smile showed up on his lips.  
  
I frowned, trying to show him how angry I was, and that I wouldn't let him treat me like that. So I put my hand on the door and closed it.. but it never closed, because Paris held it with his hand. I felt a bit scared, and came inside the room, sitting on my bed. He walked towards me, slowly. And then, kneeled beside me. He had a strange gaze, as if he was trying to read my mind. We looked at each other for a while, then he spoke.  
  
"Listen, Alana.. I know you can understand me, and I know that my father wants to keep you as a mystery." He swallowed, and then looked at his hands as they moved, playing with a bracelet. "I also know I've been acting in a bad way with you, and I want to apologise. I'm nervous with the journey thing, I'm always here, at home, and now this adventure is waiting for me.. and my instinct tells me that something will happen to me in Greece" He paused, and I noticed I was holding my breathing. His dark eyes checked mines, and then stood up. "My father knows what will happen.. as well as you. But.." He shrugged. "If it was something so bad, he would never allow you to go with us.. so.. all what I can say is.. that I hope this story will have a happy end. The gods will help us"  
  
I wished I could talk to him, tell him all what happened, how I felt after leaving my century, my friends, my home.. I wanted to speak about all the things that Priam announced.. I wanted to ask for help. But I couldn't. My mission was to stop him. Somehow, in a future time, I would have to betray the man who was standing in front of me.  
  
"Good night" He said, leaving my room. I left the blanket and the towel on my bed, and then stepped inside the bathtub. Distractedly, I looked around me, and my eyes stopped on the digital camera. Soon an idea formed inside my head. Yes, that day I had taken a picture of the landscape, and it showed the future.. so.. what if I took a picture of myself? If I appeared on it, this would mean that Priam was wrong, that I really belonged to 21rst century.. but.. if just a ruined building was there.. then all my world would collapse.. but .. after all what I had lived, I couldn't loose anything.  
  
The camera was near from me and I took it carefully, trying not to drop it inside the water. I knew that after taking the picture, things would be different, that I would have to accept the reality. I placed the lens in front of my face, turned it on.. and pressed the red button. The flash shone like a lightening, and I closed my eyes, my heart beating so fast that I could feel it all along my body. Then, slowly, I turned the camera and checked the screen. It was dark, connecting, the beating blue light that indicated time showed "0". Now, the image on the screen was appearing. I waited. First, a corner.. I could see the sky.. the moon.. the ocean... a ruin.. and then..  
  
"Oh, no.." My voice sounded loud and it scared me. I almost dropped the camera inside the bathtub. I didn't appear in the picture. I didn't belong to the future. Hundreds of questions came to my head. If I didn't belong there.. when did I come to 21rst century? Why?  
  
-------------------- --------------------- -------------------- --------- ---------------------  
  
We were finally there, standing in the beach, in front of those huge ships. The sun was so strong that it was burning my skin. I was placed between Hector and Paris, besides a crowd of soldiers who accompanied Priam. His blue eyes looked at his sons with pride.  
  
"My dear sons.. journey has began" He hugged them, and then , looked at me. "Alana.. "And silence came. I didn't notice I was shaking until I felt Hector's arm beating against mind. He observed me with a worried face.  
  
The soldiers began to climb inside the ships, giving loud orders to the rest of them who were still in the land. I saw the crowd moving, and knew it was the time. I felt dizzy, and waited until Hector and Paris had walked some steps. Then talked to Priam, who was standing there alone.  
  
"Yesterday I discovered something.. now I know I belong here.. but you must tell me why.. when did I come and.."  
  
"Shhhh.. don't speak" He said, kindly. "This is why you have to make this mission. It's the only way to find out. Trust me and trust the gods. My sons will protect you. No matter what" I felt tears in my eyes, and looked in the distance. Paris was observing me from the ship, and Hector came running.  
  
"Alana, come on.." He gave me his hand and I placed mine on it. He led me to the ship and helped me to climb the stairs. Somehow I felt safe with his presence.. but I couldn't say the same about Paris.  
  
The ships parted , the waves moved them strongly, and the sun blinded me. Troy was smaller now.. a yellow land in the distance. A tear fell from my eyes, and I dried it quickly. I had my bag with me, also the camera. The only object I had brought with me, and the only thing that had told me more about myself than anything.  
  
I looked back, and saw the small door that led to the private cabins. I wondered how would it be to spend some days in that ship, being the only girl. I suddenly felt scared. What if something bad happened? What if I couldn't trust any of them? We were in the middle of the ocean, my only escape was Death. I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"My apologies, it wasn't my intention to scare you" Hector spoke, standing beside me. His dark eyes were half closed because of sun. "Do you need something?" Then, he suddenly remembered that I spoke a different language. In no time Paris joined us, and they both spoke in low voice. "I think it will be complicated to deal with her.. this will be a mess" Hector left, but Paris stood there. With a smile, he looked around himself, then came closer.  
  
"If you need something, you just have to tell me. Hector still didn't realise that you can speak his tongue" And with that, he left. If Paris wanted me to speak, I wouldn't do it. I had made a promise I was going to keep. Even if I had to spend the following sailing days sleeping. 


	6. Talking in the moonlight

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
Author's note: I know you all want answers : ) But you're like the characters, so by the moment, only Priam and I know the answers : ) be patient!  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
I hated that feeling.. when you experience a deep sorrow and you feel a pressure in your chest.. this was how I felt in that moment, looking in the distance, as the ship was sailing in the middle of nowhere. The whole day had been terribly boring, spent alone and without talking to anybody. The breeze became colder, sunset was coming. The sky turned into red just on the line over the sea, sending crimson rays of light. If I wasn't in that situation, I would have said it was the nicest view I had ever seen before.  
  
I wrapped my arms around myself, wondering when would someone come to tell me a word. The men behind me were concentrated on their sailing job, Paris and Hector were missing somewhere inside the sea craft. I turned around, doubting. Then, decided to change the day a bit, I walked towards the small wooden door that was closed, the door that led to the cabin. I didn't knock, just opened it. And then, went downstairs. All around me was dark, if it wasn't because of the red sunset light , I wouldn't have noticed the small beds inside , where the two men were laying. Behind me, a small kind of kitchen, with some fruits and barrels of water. I took a cup and collected something to drink, trying not to make noises that could wake them up. Then, sitting on a small chair, I waited. The whole situation was odd.  
  
A movement from one of the beds called my attention. Hector turned around, laying on his left arm, his eyes closed. His breathing was slow and deep. His face looked so innocent in that moment, and I couldn't help thinking of how young the people who had changed history so much were. He moved his arm again, touching his hair. Then, opened his eyes, and looked at me, surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down. Then nodded. "I completely forgot about you, my apologies.. you must be hungry and thirsty "He looked at me, waiting for a reply that didn't come. Then smiled. "I always forget that you can't speak my tongue.." Standing up, he walked towards me, taking a dish with fruits. "What if we have dinner outside? It's a nice night.."  
  
I couldn't say I wasn't surprised with that offer, after being ignored during the whole day. But I had to pretend that none of his words had been understood, and in that time I wasn't sure about my acting abilities, any clever person could have read my face. But it was dark there, and it saved me. After a moment of silence, Hector sighed and took my arm gently, pointing at the stairs. I nodded, following him.  
  
Once outside, he chose a distant part where we sat and started our dinner. A couple of stars were already shinning in the sky, and the sun had already disappeared. The sea was calmed, and the sound of the waves against the ship's prow was relaxing. The breeze moved Hector's hair, and I didn't realise I was staring at him until he looked at me.  
  
"You are very brave, Alana.. you're a girl.. who accepted to travel with a bunch of men.." He smiled, and I tried not to. "Nothing bad will happen to you in Greece.. I'm just wondering about Agamemnon's reaction when he will see you. "He bit an apple, his gaze lost in the distance. He was right, I hadn't thought about that. How would they explain my presence in Greece?  
  
"Agamemnon?" I asked, innocently, as if I knew his name. Hector stared at me.  
  
"Maybe you're finally learning our language, after being with us a couple of days?" His smile was nicer then, when he was alone, out of his palace. He looked more sincere. "Yes, Agamemnon.. he's the brother of the king Menelaus.. he's a bad man, if you want my opinion.." He said this in a whisper, as if it was a secret. If he only knew I was understanding everything.. He was more talkative than I had thought at first. It seemed he needed someone, and now that Andromache wasn't there.. soon I realised about her fears. This was the thing that made her scared. That Hector would find on me someone trustful. I felt bad for that, somehow I was breaking the promise I had made her.  
  
Hector stopped talking when we heard steps coming upstairs. Paris showed up, with an asleep look on his face. Then, it changed into a surprised look in his dark eyes. I felt something strange in my stomach, something I couldn't define. Frowning, I saw him sitting next to Hector and picking up some fruit from the dish.  
  
"Having a nice dinner under the stars?" He said, with a playful smile, and Hector smiled as well.  
  
"We're just talking.." With this statement, Paris opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
"Talking? I thought she couldn't speak our tongue.." Hector shrugged. Paris waited for his reply with an inpatient look.  
  
"I suppose I was talking and she was just listening.." His voice sounded apologising, as if he was ashamed for that. Paris went on eating, without making any remark. I looked at the sky. It was completely dark, full of stars. A starry night.  
  
"Hector.. "Paris sighed, looking at his brother. "What will we do with her?" I held my breath, trying not to look at them. Hector took some time to reply.  
  
"I don't know.. we can't introduce her as my wife.. neither as a sister.. she has to be someone important for this mission of peace, but who? I can't invent anything proper, and our father didn't give us any instructions at this point.. I have to admit that I'm completely lost" Now I felt their gazes on me. I turned my head and looked in their eyes. Hector was worried, frowning. And Paris.. I saw a new fear in his eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't plan to say that she's my wife.." My heart started beating fast, hoping I wouldn't hear an affirmative answer from Hector.  
  
"No, of course" I sighed, relieved. Paris did the same. "It's not that easy.. if she pretended to be your wife, they would be offended because they weren't invited to the wedding, or informed about it.. no, we must think about something different.. and the thing that she doesn't speak Greek doesn't make situation easier.."  
  
Now I wondered why, if situation would become complicated, then Priam didn't want people to know I was able to speak their tongue. Probably there were hidden reasons, but I couldn't guess which were they. Andromache and Paris already knew my secret, but they didn't tell a word to Priam or Hector.. why?  
  
"A servant. This is it" I felt shocked when Hector spoke. A servant? Travelling with a group of men?  
  
"A servant?" Paris read my mind, and looked at me. "How do you plan to explain it to them?"  
  
"You know what kind of people are them.. what do they do when they find a girl, a sort of slave.. we must say that we found her and that we kept her. If we do this, nobody will disturb her. Because she belongs to us. Agamemnon will respect our wishes" Hector stood up, looking at me, and then turned around. "Those men should sleep.. this will be along journey" He walked towards the group, leaving me alone with Paris. I observed him. He was staring at the sky, thinking about something. Then with a sigh, looked at me, I held his gaze for a while.  
  
"This is absurd.. "He whispered. I was too shocked to think about anything.. I remembered the role of servant girls in those times, and the idea made me scared. What if another man wanted me? What if they left me alone? My hands were shaking, and Paris noticed it. "Why did you come, if you didn't want? "In that moment, I wondered about his sudden change of attitude towards me. I also wondered if I should go on pretending, or if I could finally speak with him, if he already knew my secret. The rest of people were too far away to hear me. I decided to run the risk.  
  
"I didn't choose it" The sound of my own voice surprised both of us. Paris didn't expect me to speak, and he smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to hear some words form you" And after many hours wishing to talk, I found myself speechless. What was wrong with me? "And now, can you please tell me the whole story, from the beginning?"  
  
"You're asking something impossible" I replied, afraid of what I had done. I had broken a promise to Priam, and now I knew that Paris wouldn't stop until he found out about all my hidden secrets.  
  
"Something impossible? You think you have more rights to share a secret with my father than me? I'm his son, and I'll inheritate this right one day" His dark eyes were shinning with anger. I looked back in the same way.  
  
"But by the moment, those rights belong only to your father" He stared at me, surprised.  
  
"The first time you speak, and you're talking like a.. like a.. "Anger didn't let him talk, and when we heard Hector approaching, we both remained quiet. But I still could feel his anger.  
  
"I think it's about time to get some sleep.. "Hector said, looking at me. "And I'm afraid you'll have to share room with us, Alana.. there's not too much space inside this ship.. "I followed him inside the cabin, and looked back at Paris, who was still sitting there, watching at me.  
  
We went downstairs, and Hector lit a small torch, giving a magical appearance to that small place. The third bed was placed in front of Paris one, in parallel. Hector fixed the blanket and pillow for me, and I smiled. He looked like a small boy and, in reality, he was the strongest man I had ever seen in person.  
  
"Here you have.. I hope you'll sleep well.. I'm afraid we don't have a real bath, but this small place.." He walked towards a wooden door, opening it. A dark cabin with a hole on the ground. Hector looked embarrassed. I supposed it was a kind of toilet, and nodded, smiling. He went to his own bed, and I laid on mine, throwing some water over the torch. Darkness came, and for some minutes, everything was peaceful and quiet. I was surprised to see how fast had Hector fallen asleep.  
  
Finally my eyes got used todarkness, and from the open door, upstairs, I could see Paris' shape under the moonlight. He was coming in silence. I closed my eyes quickly, covering half of my face with the blanket. He was standing in front of me, removing his shirt and stepping into his bed. Our heads were in parallel and I didn't dare to open my eyes. My heart was beating so fast, and I couldn't understand why. Maybe because I knew that Paris disliked me. Now that his father and I had this special friendship.. if Paris only knew how much I wished to talk to both brothers about my situation. How I wished to be comforted and sent back home.. then, I remembered what I had seen on the camera.. if pictures from the camera showed future.. and I didn't appear on them.. then.. I would never come back home..  
  
The simple thought made me cry. Tears were falling from my face. I was condemned to live in a time I didn't belong to. Without any choice. How unfair life was, and how unfair that I had to be alone, hated by Paris and ignored by Hector. Still crying, I opened my eyes in the darkness.. Paris was sleeping. And tears went on falling.  
  
-------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---- --------------------  
  
Paris suspected that his father had sent her to make something important. She didn't seem to know anything about Sparta and king Menelaus, or about the problems between the two kingdoms. But his father Priam trusted her so much that he sent her with them with no doubt.. but why? That was a mission of peace, nobody would make a war out of it, quite the opposite.. they would just meet the king, have a dinner with him and go back home.. what could happen there, in Sparta, that could change the course of history? Paris didn't know. He saw everything so clear, so plain. It was like going to a party.. why would Priam send Alana to a party?  
  
She was crying , he could hear her from his bed. Soon, he felt sorry about everything.. he felt guilty for being rude with her. He hadn't think of that until then, the weight of the responsibility she was carrying, the strong promises she had made and that she had to keep.. he wondered, for the first time since they met, how was she feeling.. he felt the need to get up and go to talk to her, ask her what was wrong.. but he couldn't. He opened his eyes fast enough to see that she was closing hers. She had been observing him. With a sigh, he turned around and laid back, thinking of Greece. Of the meeting with Menelaus.. just a mission of peace. What could go wrong? Just two days in Sparta, only two days.. and then they would return to Troy with the mission done. If he only could know.. 


	7. Her cold blue eyes

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
**Chapter seven**  
  
When I opened my eyes I had a strange feeling, at first I didn't know where I was. Then, I saw the sunlight entering through the open door, and I sighed. The movements of the ship over the sea, the male voices.. it hadn't been a dream, I was on my way to Greece.  
  
Sitting down on my bed, I looked around. I was alone there. Wondering what time was it, went upstairs. I had to close my eyes under the sun, until they got used to the light. There, on my right, was standing Hector, who greeted me with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, I hope you slept well.. we're approaching the Greek coast, wind was favourable last night, when we woke up this morning Ephestos told me that we had advanced a lot" I looked at the boy called Ephestos, who was smiling widely. Hector took my arm and led me to the edge of the prow. "See? There, in the distance.. there's a brown sort of stain.. this is Greece" Our gazes met, and he nodded. "I forgot again, you can't speak my tongue" I couldn't help smiling, and we stared at each other for a while. Then, as if he woke up from sleep, looked back, now serious. Paris turned around just in that moment, his dark eyes shone when he smiled.  
  
"It seems you slept well.. "He said, as he came by us.  
  
"She can't understand us.. why do we keep on going talking to her?" Hector sighed, and Paris shrugged.  
  
"Because maybe she will learn a bit, don't you think?" He gave me an intelligent look. "And she will feel better if we talk to her.. after all, she's in foreign lands with strange people.. "Hector looked into the sea, leaning against the wooden prow, thinking.  
  
"I'm worried, Paris.. how will we take care of her there? She can't be with us during dinner, or during the party.. and I don't trust those men.. if something happened to her, which is probable, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life.." He made a pause, as Paris frowned. "I don't know her, but I feel responsible of her destiny" Hector sighed, covering his face with his hands. I felt my hands trembling again. Was he saying that something bad would happen to me? I imagined all sort of horrible things, and felt sick.  
  
"Hector, there's nothing we can do, we must trust that things will go well.. "Paris commented, calmly. But Hector got angry.  
  
"You speak as if you didn't care for her.. and I know you don't, Paris.. she's just one more girl in your life, and you already have plenty of them.."  
  
"What do you mean?" There was danger in his tone of voice, when both brothers looked at each other.  
  
"I'm just saying that Greece will be dangerous for her if we introduce her as our servant.. and you don't seem to care"  
  
"I'm also worried, Hector, but the truth is that now we're here and there's no return.. "Paris looked at me and saw my terrified expression. "We'll think of something.." He murmured, but Hector ignored him.  
  
"I'm already trying to think. "He left with fast steps, and I sat on the wooden ground, still shaking. Greece.. a wonderful place, but for me it sounded like a hell. I was surprised when Paris kneeled beside me.  
  
"I know about your fears.. but if my father thought that you would be in danger, he would have never sent you there. Trust him as I do" I looked at his brown eyes.  
  
"If you trusted him, you would have acted different with me since the beginning. But until yesterday, I was just a problem for you.. why are you kind with me all from the sudden?" Finally I had made the question I was wishing to make, and he didn't seem to know the answer.  
  
"Well.. I suppose I kept the distance because we're living troubled times.. you were a stranger, with a secret shared with my father.. you would have done the same if you were me.."  
  
"Don't judge me so fast, Paris" I replied, sharply. He blinked, surprised.  
  
"You're a strange person, Alana.. I admit that it's hard for me to find good qualities on you.. I barely can bear you.." His voice sounded arrogant, and he stood up. "I don't know why I'm talking to you.. I should leave you alone in our own world.. where you don't allow anybody to enter.. except my father"  
  
"You're not being fair with me and you know it" I also stood up, angry. "I assure you that if I knew the reasons why I'm here, I would solve situation as fast as possible and go back home. And never see you again"  
  
"It would be wonderful if you did so, Alana.. this is why I'm helping you. I want you to as soon as possible" He turned around, walking away from me and joining his brother. In the distance, Greece was becoming bigger form time to time. We were near already. Near from my mission, the mysterious mission.  
  
------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------- ----- -----------------------  
  
"Come on, we're leaving the ship!!" Hector shouted, waking me up. I had fallen asleep again, and I looked around, scared. The ship was stopped. I stood up and checked, we were on a beach, and all our men were jumping to the sand. Paris put the stair, and looked at me, without saying a word. Then, jumped too. I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to meet Hector.  
  
"We've arrive in Greece, Alana.." He smiled kindly, and then walked with me to the stairs. The sand was soft and warm, and the blue water covered my legs until my knees. We walked some metres while the soldiers were mooring lines, throwing the anchor. Hector kept his hand on my arm, and that made me a bit scared. He sensed a kind of danger and wanted to protect me.  
  
We all stopped near from a stoned path, where we saw a crowd approaching. Paris tensed, and my heart was beating so fast that I felt it inside my throat. Our soldiers stood in a straight line. Hector, Paris and I stayed in front of them, waiting. Soon, I was able to distinguish them.  
  
On the left, a horrible man was sitting on a kind of carriage, his half white beard was greasy, and his skin red because of sun. Next to him there was a woman, who called my attention, because she was completely blonde. Her face was perfect, and her blue eyes checked us with arrogance. I noticed she specially checked Paris, who was gaping at her. On her right, another man, as horrible as the first one.  
  
"Welcome to Greece, prince Hector.." The first one said, leaving his seat and standing in front of us. "Prince Paris.." Then, his eyes stopped on me, and frowned. "And this beautiful girl? "  
  
"She's our personal servant. Don't try to talk to her, she comes from a distant land, she doesn't speak our language, Menelaus" I looked at Hector, and he gave me a fast look too.  
  
"Servant? You brought a servant? But you'll only stay here two days!" He laughed. "She must be really good, or else you would have come alone.. what does your pretty wife say about this?" Now also Paris was watching at us, but soon his eyes left again, staring at the pretty queen.  
  
"She's special and Andromache accepts her" Hector replied, calmly. I still noticed his hand on my arm.  
  
"Your wife is a wonderful woman indeed.." Now the other man and the queen had come to our place. "Agamemnon, my brother.." Menelaus spoke, looking at him. "Those are our guests. And their servant.." He said the last words with a suspicious voice. "Helen, come here.." The woman stayed next to me, she was as tall as I was, and our eyes met. She smiled, but coldly. Her blue eyes were like ice, there was something on her I didn't like. But Paris took her hand in a greeting gesture, and she blushed deeply.  
  
While we all walked to the palace, my head started to work.. I couldn't stop thinking, remembering details from history books.. Paris and Helen.. something had happened to them.. yes, I was starting to remember. A kind of peace came to my heart for the first time since I had arrived. I was finding my way. I smiled, ignoring that maybe someone could have been observing me. I was walking behind the main group, alone. And I was able to form the thoughts inside my mind.  
  
Paris had stolen Helen from Menelaus.. and then the Greeks attacked Troy as a revenge.. yes, that was the story.. but that was strange.. I wondered how could that happen.. Hector was a reasonable man, he would have never allowed Paris to steal her.. well.. maybe Hector didn't know he had done it.. maybe Paris took her in secret.. when I looked at the couple, as we entered the huge palace, I realised that history was going on. Paris was walking next to her, and she was completely delighted with his company, they both looking at each other in astonishment. And something I didn't expect happened to me. I felt.. strange.. as if I had lost something.  
  
Hector looked back when we stopped in front of the palace's main door. Agamemnon and Menelaus waited for him, looking at me.  
  
"The servant can stay with our servants.." I didn't like the look in Menelaus' eyes.  
  
"She will stay close to us" Hector replied firmly. "In my room or in Paris' room"  
  
"Hector, Hector.." Agamemnon said, touching his shoulder. "You can't be serious about this.. she's a servant!" He laughed, but Hector held his serious gaze.  
  
"I must repeat that she will stay with us, Agamemnon"  
  
"If I didn't trust you, Trojan.." This last word , said in an insulting way, caused a bad effect on Hector. "I would say you hide something about this girl" Agamemnon checked me.  
  
"She's special for me. She's Andromache's best friend. She would never forgive me if something bad happened to her" Hector looked so convinced and strong, that I felt safer. But Menelaus saw something suspicious in the whole situation, because he walked some steps towards us.  
  
"Your wife's best friend? This is odd.. Hector, stop saying nonsense and let her go to the servants' rooms" I looked scared at Hector, who looked back at me frowning, like wondering how come I understood Menelaus' words. I blushed, and Hector looked even more surprised.  
  
"No" Hector argued back.  
  
"Please, please.." A sweet and musical voice sounded behind us. Helen had come, and all men stared at her, amazed by her beauty. "Don't discuss about this now.. she can stay in my servant's room.. she won't mind, they can share space for two nights.." Then, Helen looked at Hector. "You'll be more comfortable alone.. also Paris" She said this looking at him, who was smiling. That woman didn't want me to be near from him. Something in her cold blue eyes told me that she also disliked me.  
  
"Well, it's fine with me.. "Hector replied, and followed the men inside. I looked at Paris, but he even didn't notice I was standing there. I needed his support, a kind word from him.. but nothing came. I was led to the room next to Helen's, where I found food and a bath, and a small bed I would share with another girl. They had left me alone. 


	8. Trust me

Disclaimer: only own Alana.  
  
**Chapter eight**.  
  
Menelaus walked inside the palace, under the marble ceilings, his steps sounded compassed. He hurried, looking back. His suspects were about to be confirmed. His personal advisor was the main priest of Poseidon's temple , an old man who had been given the gift of seeing the future.  
  
Once in the gardens, he crossed them, almost running, and reached the huge iron door, that was half opened, waiting for him. The priest received him with a smile, and Menelaus felt his heart beating fast.  
  
"Priest.. you know why I'm here.. you must tell me about the prophecy.. the one you spoke about a couple of weeks ago.. none of us paid attention to you, but today I felt really scared for a while.. I apologise for my scepticism." Menelaus was sweating because of nerves, his hands shaking.  
  
"Lets not think about the past days.." The man walked towards him, holding a jar full of a blue liquid. Stopping in front of a stone, he threw some of the content on it. His blue eyes narrowed, and then looked at Menelaus. "It's still written that a Trojan girl would come to defeat us.. to destroy our hopes to conquer Troy.. "He made a pause when he heard the strong breathing from Menelaus. "This girl will come from another time"  
  
"Yes, but.." Menelaus spoke, thinking. "Today a girl arrived.. but she wasn't Trojan. She was a servant who came from a distant land, or this they said.. "They both remained in silence for a while.  
  
"Menelaus.. if she's not Trojan, if she doesn't speak our tongue.. there's nothing to fear.. "The priest smiled and went back to his chambers, leaving Menelaus a bit more calmed. Although something still worried him. Why did they bring her to Greece?  
  
------------------------ ---------------------- ------------------ ----- --------------------  
  
Paris spent the whole dinner time staring at Helen. Never before had he seen such a beautiful face, with those blue eyes and golden hair. It was close to midnight when he remembered about Alana, but just for a second, because Helen sat next to him, after Menelaus had left the room. Paris lost all his senses, and she smiled.  
  
"Do you like my home?" She asked, whispering.  
  
"I like anything that belongs to you" They looked at each other in silence, while she took his hand under the table. Paris held his breathing.  
  
"Then, come with me.." She stood up, and Paris followed her, not before making sure that nobody had seen them.  
  
----------------- --------------------- --------------------- ----------- --------------  
  
Hector tried to look amused, but his mind was lost somewhere. He still didn't find out about his father's intentions, he still didn't know anything about Alana. In some hours they would leave, but things were so unclear. He saw Menelaus returning from his walk, and sitting next to Agamemnon.  
  
"He says we shouldn't fear anything.. she's not the girl" Hector hear them, and looked up at the king. Were they talking about Alana? He pretended to be absent minded, and went on listening.  
  
"But.. Menelaus.. don't you think it's a bit strange that they brought her? This must mean something.." Agamemnon drank a sip of wine, and then looked at Hector.  
  
"I also wondered about the same thing.. but he kept on saying that she's not the one" Now, they both looked at Hector.  
  
"Maybe you should send some of your men to visit her tonight.." Agamemnon said evilly, and Menelaus nodded. Hector felt his body tensing in anger. But a voice woke him up from his thoughts.  
  
"Dinner is already finished and served... may I go to my room?" A servant girl asked, and the king nodded. Hector followed her with his gaze, checking the exact route she was taking. Probably it would lead him to Alana's room, in case of danger. Then returned his attention to the table.  
  
"Hector, how are you enjoying dinner?" Menelaus asked.  
  
"It's very good, I can't stop eating" He said, with a fake smile.  
  
"Yes, but it seems that your brother doesn't find it so interesting.." Agamemnon said, with a strange voice. Hector looked at the opposite side of the table, where there were two empty seats.  
  
"On, no.." Hector murmured, knowing about situation. He had seen Paris face when they arrived, he knew something had happened to his brother's heart.  
  
"As well as Helen.. where is she?" Menelaus commented. Hector shrugged, knowing the answer deep inside. He finished the meat, and then thought about situation. He couldn't help Alana if this would mean winning more enemies again.. he knew about situation of servants in Menelaus' kingdom.. helping her would mean causing a big argument. But he couldn't help thinking that the girl was running a big risk under those walls.  
  
------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------- --- -----------------  
  
I sat on my bed, looking through the glassless window. Now that I knew about my mission, I only had to think about a plan. Things were already defined, Priam wanted me to stop Paris, to stop him taking Helen to Troy. Great. And how would I do that? How could I convince a man who was so desperately in love with her? I knew the story, he didn't mind causing a war , he just wanted her.. and he almost didn't know me, he even disliked me.. I would never be able to change things, Priam would have to send me back home. But.. if I belonged to Troy.. my life would be a sad thing.  
  
But there were too many mysteries waiting to be solved.. the first one was about my journey through time. If I belonged to Troy, who had sent me to 20th century, when I was born? And why me? I mean, why, among all human beings in the world, I was destined to stop the war of Troy? What did I do in my past life that should change things so much?  
  
Then, I remembered Andromache's words.. "stay away from Hector". But in which sense? What did she want to tell me? Too many people who disliked me, and too many things to do. And why should I keep my identity in Greece? Pretending to speak a different language? Priam knew all the answers and he was waiting to tell me. Maybe the truth would hurt me too much.  
  
I saw a narrow path that led to a small garden, covered with flowers. The moonlight showed the way, and I jumped form the window. I needed to walk and think. Only the sound of the sea in the distance, the crickets.. I sat under a cypress, looking at the palace, where I saw something that made me shocked, although I knew that would happen. From my place I could see Paris, kissing Helen passionately. I closed my eyes, noticing that the scene was hurting me, but why?  
  
I stood up, and walked in the other direction, far away from their chambers. My heart was beating so fast, and I felt scared. I was aware of the danger of the place.. of walking alone in the night. But after starting that adventure, it was too late to stop. I wouldn't sit in my room, waiting for things to happen. I wouldn't wait for death, or life, or whatever. I couldn't loose anything, and I decided to approach the main building, where dinner was taking place. I kneeled under a window, and checked the dinning room. The two empty seats of Paris and Helen.. Menelaus and Agamemnon, sitting next to Hector, who was staring at the walls. He looked so worried that I couldn't help feeling scared. What was going on? Suddenly, his face changed, as if he had heard something terrible. And he pretended, when Menelaus spoke to him.  
  
On the right part of the room, four soldiers received an order from the king, and left the stance. Hector looked back at them, and in few seconds, he excused himself and left the place as well. My head started to work again, thinking. Maybe I had too much imagination, but.. what if those soldiers were sent to find me? What if Hector had heard it and he was coming to help me? And the worst thing.. what would happen when nobody found me in my room?  
  
I ran towards the smaller building, jumping bushes, avoiding trees.. and it was then, when I climbed my window, after seeing Helen and Paris totally naked, when the four soldiers entered my room. They looked at me in surprise, just when I was climbing, and they frowned.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" One of them asked. They all went on staring at me. I placed myself next to the window, without knowing what to do. Panic was coming, one the tallest boy closed the door and turned around. He walked towards me, slowly, while he removed his helmet, showing a handsome face.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't reply, keeping the promise made to Priam. "Look.. Menelaus thinks you came here to destroy our plans.. and it's my duty to find out about it.. "He put the helmet on the ground, and approached me. "If you cooperate, we'll finish with this soon.."  
  
"Menelaus said she doesn't speak our tongue" Another one commented, and they all smiled.  
  
"Really? "Again, the tall one moved towards me. He had deep blue eyes, like Helen.. then I remembered. Paris was near from us.. if I shouted, he could hear me.. but he was with Helen, how could I ever think that he would come to rescue me? I gave one step back, knocking against the window's frame. Then, with all the speed I could have reached, I jumped from the room, running in the gardens.  
  
"She runs away!!" They shouted, coming behind me. That was the end, they were faster, stronger.. I would never be able to escape. Luckily, some parts of the gardens looked like a labyrinth, and I crawled under some bushes, reaching the building again, while the soldiers went on running towards the beach. I barely could breath, my heart was almost exploding. Then, without doubting, looked for a near window and jumped through it. I was inside an unknown bedroom, already prepared for a guest. Trying to recuperate, I leaned against the walls, closing my eyes. Then I realised about what had happened.. I wasn't a guest any more.. I was an enemy. I wanted to cry, run away. Because I was alone. And I almost fainted when the door opened. I met his known dark eyes and couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Alana.." Murmured Hector, walking towards me. "Are you feeling well? I saw the soldiers going to your room, I thought they had caught you.." His voice was a whisper, and I nodded.  
  
"They had me, but I escaped.. I don't know why.." I stopped talking, all from the sudden.. Hector was staring at me in shock. I had spoken.. now everything was lost for sure. I felt my face blushing, and my hands shaking. "Listen, let me explain you.."  
  
"Alana.. what's going on here? Who are you?" I had expected an angry reaction from him, but he said those words with the kindest voice. After all the pressure I had felt, I broke down. Tears were falling form my face, and soon I felt his hand over my shoulder.  
  
"I broke the promise I made to your father.. he didn't want anybody to know that I speak your language.." I sighed, and Hector nodded, inviting me to go on talking. "Your father trusts me.. and I spoiled everything.."  
  
"Come here, sit with me.." He said, leading me to his bed. "Now, tell me everything since the beginning.."  
  
"I can't" I replied, although I wished more than anything to tell him my story. But maybe if I spoke about it, history would change, and I wouldn't be able to stop Paris.. then, as if I had seen a light, an idea came to my head. Maybe with Hector's help my mission would be easier.. but at the same time, Priam didn't want me to do this.. I had to do it by myself. "Hector, I'm sorry about everything.. for lying to you.. I'm sorry, because.."  
  
"Don't speak , Alana.. I understand your position, you made a promise and you kept it.. and I admire you for this. "He out his hands over my shoulders. "You're very brave" I looked at him, his dark eyes were so close to mines. And I remembered Andromache, and Paris, and avoided his gaze. I didn't want to break another promise.  
  
"Paris is.. sleeping with Helen.." I murmured, and Hector nodded.  
  
"I know about this.. does it hurt you?" He asked , softly, and I looked at him surprised.  
  
"Of course not!" I laughed. "Why would it hurt me?" Hector didn't reply, he just looked at me.  
  
"I have to admit that I expected you to become closer to Paris.. but it's also true that things are happening in the less expected way now.." Now it was my turn to nod.  
  
"You're right.. "I smiled, and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Am I?" I didn't expect this reply from him. What was he talking about?  
  
"What do you mean?" He didn't reply me, standing up, he went to the window and looked in the distance.  
  
"Just tell me one thing.. the mission, your mission.. is something difficult to make?"  
  
"Very difficult, I would say it's impossible" I replied, wondering where would that conversation lead us.  
  
"Can you see the future?" His question surprised me again. I didn't know what to reply, anything I would say, it would be a compromise for me.  
  
"Lets say that my intuition is very good" I hoped this answer would be fine for him. After some seconds, he turned around and watched me in silence.  
  
"Is Paris, isn't it? He will make a big mess.." I looked down, avoiding his gaze, and he walked towards me, kneeling beside me. "Alana.. I won't ask you to tell me anything if you don't want.. my father wants things like this, and I respect it. "  
  
"Oh.. and there's someone else who knows about this secret.. that I can speak your tongue.." I commented, wishing to finally tell him.  
  
"Really? Who?" His dark eyes were shinning.  
  
"Andromache and Paris" He looked surprised.  
  
"My wife?" I nodded, and then sat next to me. "When?"  
  
"The night before coming.. I went for a walk in the gardens and she came to talk to me.." I blushed, remembering the subject of our conversation, and Hector noticed it.  
  
"What makes you feel so embarrassed? What did she tell you?" I looked at him and shook my head.  
  
"Please, I can't tell you.. I made her a promise.." I was sorry for what I had done, I had talked too much.  
  
"She's my wife, I must know about her secrets.. if you can share it with her, you can share it with me" He spoke kindly, and I felt more nervous than ever.  
  
"Don't force me to tell you" He didn't like my reply, because he frowned.  
  
"Then, I guess it's a promise about me, right?" Now my face became completely red, and he nodded. "I see.. what's wrong with me? " I didn't reply, feeling so bad, wanting to disappear. I stood up, walking towards the door, but he took my arm and stood up as well. "If Andromache doesn't trust me to tell me a secret.. then I must ask you to tell me, because you owe me this favour" He was staring at me and I couldn't hold his gaze, but he was right. I owed him my life and my safety in Greece. "So?.." He asked, again. Removing his hand form my arm, I walked one step back.  
  
"She asked me to promise her.." He nodded, and I went on. ".. She asked me to stay away from you" His face changed, becoming pale. "But I don't know what does this mean" I murmured, ashamed.  
  
"Andromache has a sixth sense.." He said, mysteriously. I couldn't say its meaning, I just felt a bit shocked. Then laying on the ground, he pointed at the bed. "You should sleep here tonight, sure they're' looking for you.. I'll stay awake, and if they come, I'll hide you. Sleep well and don't fear anything. "  
  
I walked to the bed and laid on it, covering myself with the sheets. I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something.  
  
"What did you mean with what you said?" I asked, and I saw Hector turning around to look at me. "That Andromache has a sixth sense.." I explained, and he smiled sadly.  
  
"She's a very intelligent woman.. she never fears things without a reason." I waited a bit before going on talking, thinking of the proper words to say.  
  
"So.. she's afraid that I'll hurt you? Or kill you?" I heard his soft laugh.  
  
"No, Alana.. I don't think she sees you like this.."  
  
"Then?..." I asked again, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Sleep well, Alana". Those were his last words.. after some minutes of silence, tears came to my eyes again. I couldn't remove the image of Paris and Helen from my head. Why did that hurt me? 


	9. The mission

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.

**Chapter nine**

Paris opened his eyes in the darkness, and looked at the girl laying next to him. Helen was deeply asleep, breathing slowly. It was amazing how had things happened. In the morning he would have to part, and the thought made him so sad that he had to stand up and walk to the window, where he stood, watching at the sea and letting the breeze refresh him.  
  
He needed a plan, something that would keep him with Helen. Then, he remembered Alana, his father.. he still didn't know what was Alana doing there. But he didn't care. In that moment, he had to think about something. And he had a kind of good idea. With a smile, he turned around and saw her, waking up.  
  
"Paris! What are you doing still here?" She asked, standing up quickly and walking towards him. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I couldn't leave.. today is my last day here.." He saw the sadness on her eyes , and felt his hear breaking.  
  
"Why do we have to talk about it?" She asked, refusing his arms and walking away from him.  
  
"Because we need a plan, Helen. And I already have one" She looked at him, with a smile on her face. Paris sighed, wondering how would things work.. and how would Spartans accept that. He knew about the risks.. he knew Hector would kill him.. but he didn't care.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Helen, looking at him. "Why did you bring a servant with you?" Her blue eyes checked Paris, and she didn't like his reaction. He was hiding something.  
  
"My brother insisted" Paris commented, looking at another place, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Don't lie to me..." She whispered, and he walked towards her .  
  
"Helen.." He touched her face gently. "Why are you worried about her?"  
  
"Because you don't want to tell me who is she.. and this hurts me" Paris had the strong need to tell her, but at the same time, he was sharing the secret between Alana and his father.. he couldn't betray him.  
  
"I don't know her well, she's just a servant.. come here.." He tried to hug her, but she moved away.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Paris. "She opened the door and ran in the halls. Paris followed her, but soon lost her shape in the distance.  
  
-------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ -------- ------------ ---------------  
  
I woke up before the sun rose, and looked around , checking where I was. Then, I remembered. When I saw Hector, asleep, and heard the silence in the halls, I knew everything went well. I looked through the window, the horizon was becoming orange.. morning was coming.  
  
I left the bed and walked carefully, looking for the exit. The door was locked, and the iron lock was too heavy, I couldn't open it. And before I was able to react, I noticed Hector's presence behind me.  
  
"Don't ever do this again" I turned around when I heard his voice, he was holding his sword. I looked at it scared. He saw the fear in my eyes, and threw the weapon on the ground. "I won't hurt you, I just thought someone had come.." He explained, walking back. "We must think of something, Alana.. we'll leave before midday, and by then, the whole city will be looking for you. "  
  
"And what do you want me to do? Hide?" I asked, nervously. I was perfectly aware of the danger around me. He sighed.  
  
"Yes, you have to hide.. you have to leave now, go to the ships and wait there for us."  
  
"What? To the ships?" I laughed, sarcastically. "And you think they won't check there?" My voice was shaking. Hector frowned. He opened the lock of the door and then stood next to me.  
  
"Alana.. you're brave, and I'm sure you'll know what to do in case that something happened.. hide in the ships. If soldiers go there to check them.. then.. use your intelligence.."  
  
"Are you crazy? Will you leave me like this, exposed to danger?" I was almost crying, and he put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Calm down and trust me. This is the safest option for you.. can't you see that if you stay with us, they will take you? "I looked at his dark eyes, and somehow felt better.  
  
"I suppose you're right.. "I murmured, and he removed his hands slowly, as if he was thinking. Then we kept silence for a while. I thought about my mission, I had to stop Paris.. but how could I stop him from a ship? I had failed.. everything was over, the war would begin in no time and it would be all my fault.. because I couldn't do anything to stop him. With a sigh, I looked for my bag, but I couldn't find it. "Oh, no.." The bag was in my other room. With the camera and everything, I couldn't leave it there!  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Hector, worried. I smiled, trying to look calmed.  
  
"Nothing.. I'm leaving" I walked towards the door and I felt his hand on my arm.  
  
"Take care, Alana.. I hope to see you in some hours" I nodded, in silence, feeling lost and lonely. I was about to say something, but Hector spoke first. "In the worst of cases, if we don't meet again.." I waited for his words, but he shook his head. "Forget it.. good luck" I gave him a last look, he was serious, looking at me. Then, I ran.  
  
But I didn't go to the ship, as Hector had told me to do.. I needed to get my bag back, I couldn't leave the camera, my wallet.. everything.. I didn't want to imagine the kind of reaction that Spartans would have if they found all those modern objects. I looked around me, trying to find out where I was. Because I was lost, and time was running.  
  
After some minutes, I stopped , leaning against a column, taking a deep breath and resting my legs, and I heard a female voice. A familiar voice to me. I walked carefully and listened.  
  
"Don't insist, Athena, I won't wear this dress today! "Helen was arguing with her servant, who was patiently talking to her.  
  
"But today the Trojans will leave, and you must look well for them.."  
  
"Why did you have to remind me that they're leaving?" Helen was shouting, then crying. After some seconds in silence, the servant spoke again.  
  
"The prince Paris talked to me this morning, when you left your room. He has a plan.. and you must listen to me.."  
  
"Speak" Ordered Helen, in loud voice.  
  
"You'll change clothes with me.. I'm wearing the servant's cloak, so you'll be able to cover your head. I'll stay here, inside your bed.. they will think you're still sleeping.. we have similar tone of voice.."  
  
"This is risky.. is Paris sure about it?" Helen asked, with worried voice.  
  
"He is.. and you must do what I said.. this morning, in one hour, you'll go to the ship, the big one, and wait for him inside. He made sure that his soldiers will be guarding it, so when you'll arrive there, they will let you pass. He told them that you would be wearing a cloak. Now, you'll go to my room, where this servant from Troy slept"  
  
After listening to this conversation, an idea formed inside my head. A plan. Maybe, after all, there was still some hope for Troy. Maybe I was still on time to do something. I noticed that my room was in front of me, and came inside, waiting for Helen. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt. How would I do that? How? The door opened, and I saw her blonde head.  
  
"You're here.." She said, as a greeting. Coming in, she observed me. "I'm leaving with you, so you better not say anything about this.." She ordered, while she undressed and changed her clothes. The image of her with Paris last night came to my head, and I felt a strange kind of anger, although I didn't know why. She was the reason of the war.. she was so selfish that she didn't care.. and Paris.. he was even more selfish than her.. I hated him. Yes, I was sure about that. I hated that arrogant prince that only thought about himself.  
  
Helen wrapped her clothes and put them under the bed. Then, took the cloak and looked through the window. She tied her long blonde hair in a pony tail, and looked at me.  
  
"Lead me to the ships "She said, walking towards me, and taking my arm. I didn't reply. I was supposed not to speak her tongue. Her blue eyes shone in anger. "I didn't remember you don't speak my tongue.. "Her voice was sharp. "But I must tell you that I don't believe you. I'm not stupid, I know they brought you here for some reasons.. reasons that Paris didn't want to tell me" Soon, a flash of happiness came. Paris hadn't told her anything, even if he was going to cause a war just because of her, he had kept a promise. But this happiness disappeared as soon as it came. "You will lead me there and you'll wait with me until they will come. "  
  
I looked around, and saw my bag. I only had to pick it up and run.. but that was the right moment, my chance.. I had to do it.. but I still didn't know how. I saw her becoming dangerously inpatient. I had always imagined Helen of Troy as a sweet girl.. or this was the image they gave of her in movies.. but the reality was different.. a woman who made one thousand ships part couldn't be sweet. She was a strong woman with a fragile appearance.  
  
"No" I replied, firmly, and the shock I saw on her face was so big.  
  
"I knew it! You speak our tongue!" She murmured. "But.. why?" She asked.  
  
"I know you're confused now, Helen" I realised about my mistake. She would tell everybody about me, she would start shouting for help.. but I was wrong. She just sat on the bed and stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"I can't understand anything.. who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't give you answers because I even don't know myself." I had to think of something, and quickly. Time was running and my chances to arrive in the ship would be smaller if half of the palace was awake. Helen couldn't go to that ship. I had to go myself, covered with the cloak, pretending to be Helen. Soldiers would let me pass and nobody else would hurt me. And about Helen.. I had to put my clothes to her, and then leave her somewhere.. soldiers of Menelaus would think she was me, and they would get her.. yes, this was a good plan.. but how would I do it? I looked around, and saw that the wooden bed was falling apart. I touched a leg, and with all my forces, kicked it. The whole bed fell apart and I took the big stick .  
  
"What are you doing?" Helen was amazed, she had fallen with the bed. I looked at her. Never before in my whole life ha I beaten someone.. but it was the only chance to stop the war, Paris and the whole thing. This was what Priam had asked for. "Reply me! What are you doing?"  
  
With all my forces I beat on her head, and she feel on the ground. I barely could breath, wishing I hadn't killed her. I kneeled and checked her pulse.. she was alive. But she had a purple mark on her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry" I murmured, taking her clothes, dressing with them and putting mines on her. I covered her head with the cloak and took her under her arms. She didn't weigh too much, but I wasn't strong enough to carry her. I thought of a place, and remembered the place in the gardens where the soldiers had seen me. With a big effort I brought her there, and left her body under a tree, as if she was sleeping. Then, hurrying, went back to the room and covered my head with the cloak, making sure that my hair couldn't be seen. Fortunately, Helen was as tall as me, and our complexion similar. I took my bag and jumped through the window, running to the beach, breathless. I hoped that Paris and Hector wouldn't be too late. And I wondered how would they explain my absence.  
  
A group of soldiers saw me, and they observed me carefully. One of them walked fast.  
  
"Are you Helen?" He asked.  
  
"I am" My reply convinced them, and let me pass through them, to the big ship, where I laid on my usual bed, unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------ ----------------- --------- ----------------  
  
Hector and Paris met Menelaus and Agamemnon in the halls. The king checked the group, frowning.  
  
"Where is the girl, your servant?" Hector knew they would be suspicious, so he took a deep breath, ready to lie.  
  
"It seems she had an incident last night.. someone was running after her, and on her runaway, she fell from the rocks.. a servant told me so, but last night the waves were so strong that probably her body is already lost." Hector thought about Alana, wondering if she was well, and his worryness showed up in his eyes. Menelaus checked his expression and believed each and every word. Hector looked at Paris, who had become pale.  
  
"Is it.. true?" He asked, shocked. Hector nodded and Paris looked at the ground. He felt so guilty. But then, remembered about Helen. If things had gone well, by then she was already inside the ship.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Prince Hector.. "Agamemnon commented, giving a quick look at Menelaus. "I wonder who was running after her.. it's a big loss.." Hector wished to kill him in that moment.. that horrible man had sent his soldiers to look for Alana.. and they were pretending that nothing had happened.  
  
"We must leave" Paris spoke, hurrying situation.  
  
"Yes, we must.." Hector said, and both brothers walked to the main door, accompanied by the king and Agamemnon.  
  
"This was a successful mission of peace, my best wishes to your father. Have a good journey, farewell"  
  
Hector and Paris walked away from the palace, in silence. Once they were enough far away, Paris spoke, still in shock.  
  
"What will our father say? Now that Alana is dead, what will happen? Did she finish the mission she had to finish?" Hector stared at him, knowing that Paris already had shared this secret with her.  
  
"Not here, Paris. Don't speak until we'll be inside the ship" Hector's heart was beating so fast, he wished his plan had gone well. And Paris was too happy, too calmed.. he hadn't said goodbye to Helen, and it was suspicious. "Paris.." He began, and his younger brother looked at him. "What about Helen?"  
  
"It could never work, right? It's over" Hector didn't believe it, he felt his brother was hiding something.  
  
The ships showed up in front of them, in the beach. Both brothers expected to see someone inside.. but their expectations were so different. After looking at each other, they hurried inside the sea craft, followed by their soldiers.  
  
"We're leaving!!" Hector shouted, and the ships moved. The journey had began.


	10. Anger

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
**Chapter ten  
**  
Once the ships were enough far away from the coast, Hector and Paris looked at each other. Both of them expecting to see the person they wanted. Paris looked at his brother and, taking a deep breath, touched his arm.  
  
"I must tell you something, Hector.." Hector looked at him, worried.  
  
"Tell me.." Paris nodded, and put his hands together, looking at them and playing with his fingers.  
  
"You see... we didn't come alone from Greece.." His dark eyes checked his brother's expression, but Hector waited patiently. "You see.."  
  
"Paris, is it so hard to tell? It can't be that bad!" Paris frowned.  
  
"You can't imagine.." His murmurs made Hector more and more worried. "You'll get so angry with me.. because I .. I.. " He took a deep breath. "I brought Helen with me"  
  
"What? " Shouted Hector, and the crew looked at them. "You did what? Do you know what does this mean for Troy? "  
  
"I.. I love her, Hector, and.."  
  
"You love her? In two days? How can you be so stupid, so selfish?" Paris' lips were trembling, his eyes avoiding Hector's gaze. Expecting more angry words, Paris got ready, but suddenly Hector hurried to the wooden door and ran downstairs, followed by his brother. Once in the cabin, he saw the shape of a woman, standing up from the bed and covering her face. Hector opened his mouth in shock.. only one girl was there.. this couldn't mean anything good. If that girl was Helen.. what had happened to Alana?  
  
"Helen.. " Paris whispered, walking towards her. "I can't believe you managed to escape.. you can't imagine how happy I am.." Paris turned around to meet Hector, who looked so shocked.. "What's wrong?" Hector didn't speak, he sat on a chair, looking at the ground.  
  
"She was caught.." Murmured, and Paris frowned.  
  
"Who?" Hector looked up at him.  
  
"Alana. "Paris walked towards him, and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She died, Hector.."  
  
"No! Are you stupid?" Hector stood up, and Paris narrowed his eyes. "I invented the story, Alana and I had a plan, she should be here by now!" Paris shook his head.  
  
"No, she's not here.. she's Helen.." The two brothers looked at the girl. The height was the same, the shape of the body similar.. but she was still covering her face with the cloak.  
  
"How can you know that she's Helen?" Said Hector, and Paris froze.  
  
"Helen, tell him that it's you" Paris said, taking her hand. But when he touched it, he felt a new sensation that crossed his stomach. Looking down, he saw a different finger.. a different hand.. The girl in front of them uncovered her face.  
  
------------------ ----------------- --------------------- -------------- ---- ------------------ ---------  
  
When I saw both of them coming to the cabin, I couldn't speak. I knew that Paris would get mad at me, and I was afraid of him. Afraid of being hurt or even killed by him. My hands were shaking and I opted for hiding my identity until things were a bit more calmed. They were arguing for a while, and finally looked at me.  
  
"Helen, tell him that it's you" Paris ordered, and I looked into his dark eyes, removing my cloak. Silence came , my heart was beating so fast. Paris walked back some steps, and fell on the chair, shocked. "Where is Helen?" His voice sounded terribly angry. I looked at Hector . He was smiling, and came by my side, taking my hands.  
  
"Alana, you can't imagine how happy I am that you're safe.." We looked at each other for a while, and I saw something different on Hector's eyes. Something I had never seen before, but I couldn't tell what.  
  
"Where is she?!" shouted Paris , pushing his brother away, and taking my arm strongly, hurting me.  
  
"Stop!" I shouted, but he ignored me. His dark eyes were shinning evilly, and I feared for my life. I felt as if my arm was breaking, and cried again. Hector jumped on him, throwing him to his bed.  
  
"Paris, you should be happy! The terrible mistake you wanted to make was avoided! You saved us from the war!" Hector told him, and then looked at me. "Paris wanted to bring Helen with him.." He explained. I froze. Should I tell him the whole truth about what had happened? Then, I thought about situation. When Helen woke up, with the wound on her forehead, she would tell the king that she had been attacked by me.. and then.. oh, gods.. I hadn't thought about those consequences.  
  
"Oh, no.." I murmured, looking at Hector. When he saw my face, he frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Alana?" Now Paris looked at me too. I took a deep breath.  
  
"There's something I must tell you.. something about me, about this mission.. and about Helen" When I said those words, they both stood up.  
  
"What about the promise you made to my father?" Hector asked. Paris was still quiet, in shock.  
  
"I promised him to stop the coming war.." I murmured, and Hector observed me.  
  
"The coming war? What did my father know about a war? "He asked, sitting on my bed. Paris was looking at me too, with a terrible gaze in his eyes.  
  
"You won't believe my story.. I'm sure" I said, walking near from the door, ready to go upstairs if things got too complicated.  
  
"Let us decide it.. now.. speak" I looked at Hector, and nodded.  
  
"Some days ago.. no.." I thought of a way to tell them where did I come from. "I don't belong to this century.. I.. I come from the future"  
  
"What?" They both asked , at the same time.  
  
"I know it's difficult to believe.. but here I have proofs.. look.. you never wondered why I always carry this strange bag with me?"  
  
"I have to admit that I had never seen a bag like this before.. but.. that you come from the future? I think you have too many fantasy inside your head.. if you can't tell the truth, don't lie to us, but shut up" Hector was loosing his patience.  
  
"Please, listen to me.." I took the bag and picked up the digital camera. When they saw it, they opened their mouths in astonishment.  
  
"What's this?" Paris asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I don't have time to explain you.. it's just a proof that I come from another time.. and now.. do you believe me?" After some moments of silence, Hector finally spoke.  
  
"Go on telling us" I smiled.  
  
"Your father, the king Priam, came to my century, travelling through time. When I met him, he asked me for help.. he said I was sent to 21rst century by accident, and that my mission consisted in stopping Paris.. but at first I didn't know what was he talking about.. then, I remembered about history lessons.."  
  
"So you know history of the future.. and also our history.." Hector said, amazed. I nodded.  
  
"And if Paris had brought Helen, one of the biggest wars of the history, that would be remembered for the eternity, would occur.. so Priam asked me to stop it.. "I looked at Paris, who was crying. "Paris.. if you had brought Helen with us.. hundreds of people would have died.. Troy would have been destroyed.. "He frowned. I went on talking. "Once in Greece, I was persecuted by a group of soldiers, but I managed to escape.. then, hided in the halls, I heard Helen speaking about Paris' plans.. I knew it was my chance to make my mission, so.." I stopped, and Paris looked up at me. Hector held his arm, with a warning look. "So I changed myself with Helen.. I beat her and she fainted.. and then..changed clothes with her.." Paris stood up, and I escaped, scared. His face was full of anger. "Then I went to the ship, taking his place.. I had to do it!" I shouted, and Hector forced Paris to sit again. He was shaking with rage.  
  
"Alana... is this all what you have to say?" Hector asked, and I nodded. Then, I remembered about something else.  
  
"Well.. your father told me that I belong to your time, but that I was sent to the future by accident.. "  
  
"If you belonged to our time.. then we would have remembered about you.." Hector commented, frowning.  
  
"Yes, this is the thing I don't understand.." I sighed, and a moment of silence came. Paris looked sick, as if he was going to die. He had stopped crying, but the expression on his face was scary. Hector stood up and looked at me with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad you finally opened to us.. "I shook my head.  
  
"Your father asked me to keep silence.. there was a reason for that, and I broke a promise.. something bad will happen" I said, realising about what I had done.  
  
"Yes, something bad will happen to you.. I'll make sure of it" Paris spoke, standing up. He looked at me coldly, and pushed me when he walked by. "Don't ever dare to look at me, to speak with me.. don't ever show up in front of me" With those words, he left upstairs, and I felt a horrible sensation in my chest. My knees were shaking, and the whole situation overtook me.  
  
"What will happen now, Hector? What will happen when Helen will wake up and tell about the incident?" After saying this, Hector looked worried again.  
  
"I don't know, Alana.. maybe you should have thought of a different plan.. but I can't blame on you. You managed to escape, and take the queen's place.. honestly, you acted like a soldier" When I looked into his eyes, he showed a kind expression. "Now you're here, and not Helen.. destiny will lead us" I felt so well after his words, and smiled too.  
  
"Thank you, Hector. For everything" We stared at each other in silence.  
  
"You're welcome" His voice was just a whisper. Situation was tense, and I remembered Andromache, the promise I had made.. I remembered conversation with Hector the night before.. and my head started to think again. I hoped it was only my imagination.. but Hector was standing too close to me.  
  
"Do you think that Paris will ever forgive me?" After saying this, Hector shook his head, as if he woke up from a dream.  
  
"Paris? I don't know.. his life is full of women and parties.. he will find another girl.. soon. I'm sure"  
  
"I'm not so sure.. he was going to bring her causing a war.. and he even didn't care.. he just wanted her to be with him.. who would do this for a person who he met just two days ago?" I asked, and Hector nodded.  
  
"Maybe my brother is more similar to me than I thought" I couldn't decode those words, but I felt the need to go upstairs. Once outside, the sun shone and I saw Greece in the distance, so far away. Paris was standing in the prow, and when he looked back at me, I had the feeling that whenever he would have a chance, he would kill me. And in that moment, I wanted to die. 


	11. Encounters

Disclaimer: I only own Alana.  
  
**A/N**: I want to say thanks for all the reviews, and say that yes, I plan to finish this fic. If I'm late is because I have final exams at university, and because this week some bad things happened here and they kept me busy. This story will be finished because I already have everything planned : ) Oh, about the name of "Alana".. someone said it's a known name from "Tamora Pierce".. well, I've never heard of Tamora Pierce before.. so it wasn't my intention to make the same name.. I created the name joining my two favourite names, "Alicia" and "Ana" : ) So Al- ana : )  
  
****

****

**Chapter eleven**  
  
It was late at night when Hector left the cabin and went upstairs. It was a starry night again, like almost every night. The ship was moving softly and the sea was calmed. He saw Paris standing in the prow, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Leave me alone" Said Paris, feeling that someone was coming. Hector sighed.  
  
"I won't do that.. you're acting childish.. " Paris looked at him, frowning.  
  
"You can't understand anything, Hector.. Helen was all my life. I don't want to go on living like this" He shook his head, and they kept silence for a while.  
  
"I can't believe you're saying those stupid things, Paris.. look at me" Demanded Hector, angrily. Paris obeyed. "Have you ever been in a battle?" Paris shook his head. "Have you ever fought? Have you ever risked your life for someone?" Paris blushed, and Hector lowered the tone of his voice. "What do you know about life, Paris? Absolutely nothing.. so leave those foolish games for children.. you're a prince, a prince who almost condemned his family's like and all the lives of his people.. just because of a woman you met two days ago!!" They both stared at each other, Paris was shaking.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anybody" Stuttered Paris. His dark eyes were full of tears. "But I can't live without her"  
  
"You're impossible.. I can't believe you're' my brother.. a warrior, a prince.. you look like a kid who will never grow up and who will never care about anybody else than himself" Hector turned around and left, while Paris sat on the wooden ground, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Hector entered the cabin in silence, and heard Alana's slow breathing. He sat on his bed, watching at her. He wondered how would things be when they arrived in Troy.. and how would Priam react after explaining him that Alana had shared their secret. He wished that things had never been like that.  
  
-------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------ ------------------  
  
I couldn't sleep well that night.. the heat was terrible, and I was too worried to relax. I knew that Priam wouldn't take what I had done in a good way.. I knew that I would have to explain lots of things but, at the same time, I couldn't wait for his respective revelations about my arrival in Troy. But most of all, I wished that Helen wouldn't get a revenge on me.. maybe I thought I had stopped a war, but Destiny had it planned and it would take place even if we didn't want. We couldn't fight Destiny.  
  
Hector came and spent some time staring at me from his bed, in the darkens. I waited some prudent minutes before talking to him. It wouldn't be polite for my part if I let him know that I wasn't sleeping. So I kept my eyes closed and then, moving under the sheets, I woke up for real and looked at him.  
  
"You can't sleep?" I asked, and he just nodded. I saw the empty bed in front of me, guessing that Paris had opted for sleeping in the upper part of the ship. "What are you doing there, sat in the darkness?" I asked, and he smiled.  
  
"Just thinking.. don't worry and go on sleeping" He replied, leaning against the wall.  
  
"How do you want me to sleep if you're staring at me?" I said, sitting. "What's wrong? You miss Andromache?" I asked, shyly. I saw his head moving towards me, although the darkness didn't let me see his face.  
  
"Andromache? Why did you mention her now?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"I suppose you miss her.. I mean, she's your wife.. you love her.." Silence came, and then he sighed.  
  
"Yes, I love her.. but those missions keep me so busy that I don't' have time to miss her" He replied, honestly.  
  
"I don't believe you.. I've come from the future and I miss my friends and relatives so much.." I felt bad because of this. I knew that probably I would never return. And Hector read my mind.  
  
"Because you can't know if you'll come back.." Hearing it from him was harder than hearing it inside my mind. I felt my eyes full of tears but I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Hector spoke again. "I'm sorry, I made you feel sad.. it wasn't my intention" I noticed he was moving on his bed, and hoped he wouldn't come by my side. But he didn't.  
  
"No, don't worry, I'm fine. But everything is so.. strange.. I've only been here some days and I'm already adapted.. "  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"I don't know.. I suppose I feel I still have to do something here.. that this is not the end of the mission.. but I'm talking about nonsense. "I tried to smile, but I couldn't.  
  
"I understand what do you mean.. things are uncertain right now.. but I promise you we'll find the meaning of everything"  
  
"Thank you" I replied, feeling a kind of tension between us, but.. why? In that moment, he made me feel uncomfortable.. as if I was doing something wrong. So I said the first thing that came to my head. "How did you meet Andromache?" He was surprised with this question, because he took a time to reply.  
  
"My father sent me on a mission to a western place in our region.. I met her, and we fell in love. She came with me, leaving her home. "I couldn't be more surprised.  
  
"But.. Hector, this is the same story as.."  
  
"No" He interrupted. "The difference is that when Andromache came to Troy, it was because we had made an agreement between his father and I.. we had agreed about her leaving.. Paris was about to kidnap Helen"  
  
"Kidnap? She wanted to come.." I replied, but Hector became angry.  
  
"Now you're defending him? After what happened?" He stood up, and walked towards me.  
  
"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying that a kidnapping happens when you take someone against his or her will.." he didn't reply, standing in front of me.  
  
"I'm afraid of my father's reaction tomorrow" He confessed, and sat on the edge of my bed. "He can't imagine what happened.."  
  
"I'll tell him everything, and then he will understand.. it was all my fault and he won't blame on you. Nobody will. We can hide the incident about Paris and Helen, he already knew about it when he took me to Troy.. after all, things went well.. and telling him about it would only hurt his feelings.."  
  
"Nobody will blame on you.. you made a honourable action" he said, his voice softer. I saw his eyes in the darkness, and I felt something in my stomach.  
  
"I think we should sleep.. I'm a bit tired.." I said, and he reacted.  
  
"Yes, yes.. of course.. we must sleep.. tomorrow will be a complicated day.." He stood up, leaving to his bed, and laid on the sheets, taking a deep breath. "Good night, Alana"  
  
"Good night, Hector" I closed my eyes.. but couldn't rest.  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------- ----- -------------  
  
After along night we finally arrived in Troy, with the sunrise. A crowd was waiting for us on the beach, and we left the ship quickly. Since I had woken up I had avoided Paris, and he had also escaped from me. Situation was becoming more and more tense between us and it was killing me.  
  
Walking in the sand, I saw Priam in the distance. The wall of Troy had been opened and up, at the end of the stairs, the king was standing with a smile. We walked towards there, Paris and Hector in front of me. Going upstairs, I felt my knees shaking. Paris hugged Priam, and then Hector.  
  
"Alana.. you look well.. I'm sure you have many things to tell me.. "His blue eyes checked his two sons suspiciously. "Hector.. is there something you want to tell me?" But before Hector could reply, I spoke.  
  
"They know it. They know everything" Priam gaped at me, with a shocked expression.  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't speak.. what have you done?" I got so scared when I saw his face.. it seemed that I had made a bigger mistake than I had thought at first. But why was it so important, to keep silence about my origins? "I thought you were more intelligent, Alana" I blushed when he said this, because actually I didn't understand what he wanted to say. But then, when I started to think, I froze. I was changing the course of history with my acts, and besides my mission, I shouldn't give any kind of extra information. I thought about consequences.. people from that time would know that people from future had travelled there.. people would know that Priam had travelled as well.. and situation would be a chaos. I felt Hector's eyes on me, and to my surprise, Paris looked at me worried. When our gazes met, he moved his head , avoiding my sight.  
  
"Now I understand" I said, shaking. "What have I done?" I started to cry when nobody comforted me.. people just stared at me, but nobody gave me his support. I felt so lonely and I ran inside the palace, looking for my former room . But before I could reach it, someone took my arm. When I saw Paris, I almost fainted. He had been running after me and I hadn't noticed it. We stared at each other and nobody spoke. His eyes were full of anger but, at the same time, I saw a sparkle of kindness.. but maybe it was just an illusion.  
  
"What?" I asked, when I saw that he didn't' open his mouth. He left my arm, still looking at me. Then opened a door next to us, that led to a bit stance with a rectangular fountain in the middle, rounded by marble columns.  
  
"Come in" He said, but I walked back, scared. What if he wanted to hurt me?  
  
"I won't go anywhere with you, Paris" He sighed, impatiently, and then took my arm. I followed him, wishing that Hector had come too. But probably he was with Andromache. Once inside, he closed the door behind us.  
  
"I'll just tell you this once, Alana" He spoke, walking around me. Then, stopping, he looked at me closely. "Whatever will happen from now on.. don't say a word to me. Never. In front of my father I'll have to pretend.. but the rest of the time, I don't want to see you. Do you understand?"  
  
"You already told me this , you're always saying the same.. you're so selfish that you only care about yourself.. we saved the life of hundreds of people!" He stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"How can you be so arrogant? You think you're very important, but you're just a stupid girl who can't do anything against destiny.. Helen is mine and we'll be together no matter what" His face was full of anger.  
  
"You can be with her if you make things correctly!" I shouted, and he looked surprised.  
  
"What?" He replied, and then I was sorry for my words, they didn't' know about divorce.  
  
"I want to say that you can't be with a married woman.. you have to respect the marriage!" In that moment, I thought he was going to beat me, but he just shouted.  
  
"What do you know about love, Alana? To love someone so much that it hurts? To be separated from the only person in this world who you care about?" He was frowning, hiding his nice eyes. I became nervous, wishing to leave the room, but I had to go on speaking.  
  
"How could you risk all your nation for a person who you had met forty- eight hours before? It's impossible to love someone in such a short period of time!" I shouted, and he shook his head.  
  
"It is possible.. and the proof is on me. " I didn't know what to reply, I took a deep breath.  
  
"Obviously you hate me so much, and I understand you. Don't worry, I'll stay away from you forever. We'll pretend we never met, we'll pretend we never were close to be friends"  
  
"Friends? You and me?" He shouted, and looked at me. But there was silence. When he spoke again, the tone in his voice had changed. "I still can't believe what you did, Alana.. " (Was he acting nicer now? )"You ran a big risk, alone, without support.. and all because you had such a strong belief and trust and loyalty to my father, a man you barely know.. think about it, Alana.. we're not so different" He opened the door and left. I kneeled beside the fountain, looking at the water, feeling so confused. Thing were only getting more and more complicated.


	12. In the sunset

Disclaimer: only own Alana

A/N: I'm trying to write emails to some of you but they're sent back, saying that your addresses don't exist.. strange.. anyway,thanks for oyur kind reviews!

**Chapter twelve**

The high temperatures in Troy were unbearable. Nights were so hot, no breeze came inside my bedroom and I couldn't fall asleep. But it was also because of the situation, how things looked like. It kept my mind busy. But after one week since our arrival, nothing had changed. I hadn't seen Priam, neither Paris. About Hector, he spent with Andromache most of day, and they just greeted me from the distance. My lunches and dinners were lonely, and they assigned me some work to keep me busy. I had to take care of Hector's son. Which was a complicated duty for me, considering that I didn't get along with babies too well. But soon he caught my heart, his small face always showed a smile to me.  
  
In those seven days I had had enough time to think about everything. I walked on the beach, I met servants and built a friendship with them, and I learned more about those people. To my surprise, I didn't miss anything from 21rst century, although sometimes the image of my friends showed up in my head, and made me wonder how were things there. I guessed that my family would be worried about my evasion, if it could be called like that. I remembered my mother, my father.. maybe the police was looking for me, crossing the borders of Croatia and the rest of countries around it. But the truth was that I couldn't worry about that more than five minutes, because soon more things caught my attention.  
  
One afternoon, when I was walking on the beach with the baby, giving our usual small trip, I saw Hector sitting on a rock, near from the cliff. I slowed up, and he recognised me from the distance. Smiling, he stood up and approached us. I didn't know why, but I felt a bit uncomfortable at his sight.. I couldn't explain that, but I even blushed.  
  
"Hello, Alana.. it's been a long time since we don't talk.." He commented, taking his son in his arms and smiling. "And how is my son treating you? Are you kind with Alana? "He spoke to the small baby.  
  
"We all were busy lately.." He looked at me, with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Busy? You've been avoiding me intentionally.. Andromache told me about your conversation with her" Now it was my turn to look at him in surprise.  
  
"Conversation? Which one?" I replied, and Hector shrugged.  
  
"She said that the day we arrived you talked to her about your emotionally state.. and that you needed time to be alone so that you didn't want anybody to talk to you.. and I respected it.." I opened my eyes in disbelief. So Andromache wasn't the sweet woman I had imagined. She really disliked me.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, Hector, but I've never said this to her.." He frowned, and then started a slow walk.  
  
"Are you saying that my wife invented it?" I noticed the anger on his voice. I walked with him, by the sea.  
  
"No, no.. I'm just saying that I would have never taken that decision.. and if I'll ever take it, the first people who will know it will be Priam and you.." He kept silence for a while, and then looked at me again, thinking.  
  
"Well.. I guess it was a misunderstanding.. "His voice sounded low, as if he was lost in his thoughts. "Andromache spent too many time alone since we married.. maybe she misinterpreted your words.." I didn't want to increase his anger, but I had the need to defend myself.  
  
"It's impossible that she misinterpreted anything because we even didn't keep a conversation.. the last time we talked was the day we left, when she asked me to stay away from you.."  
  
"Alana, my wife would never lie to me.." He stopped, and observed me with his dark eyes. "And at the same time, you confessed all the truth to me, about your life, your origins.. so somehow I know you're not lying"  
  
"I'm glad.." I replied. The sun was red in the horizon, night was coming.  
  
"We must leave" He said, after being in silence some minutes. Again, I followed him through the beach, towards the palace. When we were almost there, he stopped one more time. "I think it's about time to talk to my father.. you must do it, and make things clear" He saw the doubt in my face, because he smiled soon. "Don't worry, I'll go with you to confirm all your versions.. he will believe you" He put his free hand on my shoulder, and that gesture comforted me. But it also made me realise about something. I had left a piece of my dress in the beach.  
  
"I have to go back to the beach, see you later" I said, leaving. I ran fast, and soon I felt the sand under my feet. A fresh breeze was coming from the sea, and I stood there for a while, checking all the zone around me. The light handkerchief could be seen next to the rock. I walked there, and when I picked it up, I saw a familiar shape near from me.  
  
----------------------- - -------------------------- -------------------- --- --------------------------  
  
Paris had been alone for the whole week, lost in his thoughts and thinking about all possible solutions. The only idea in his mind was to get Helen back. He needed her, this was sure.. but as days went by, he realised that it was more a matter of proud than a matter of love. He loved Helen indeed, but his blood was a noble blood, and he had been betrayed. If he went again to Greece, he would recuperate his honour and the woman he loved. He hated to admit that the week he had been separated from Helen had opened his eyes. The distance, the lack of memories.. everything had made him forget about her face a bit. His passion had lowered, wondering if everything had been real or just a dream.  
  
He had the same need every day. He hated her with all his forces, but when Alana went to the beach with the baby, he had always followed her. He couldn't tell why, maybe it was just a matter of trust. That girl had spoiled his life, and he had to be on guard with her. So the fact of observing her made him feel better. She was controlled and he wouldn't allow her to destroy anything else. Priam had given him some free days, to settle down and put order in his mind. Paris had thanked him for that, but the result was the opposite he had expected.  
  
On the seventh day, he saw her leaving the palace. The same time, the same routine. From his room he had a whole view of the yard and the exit. And also a view of the sea. Alana was holding his nephew with the same kindness as every day, speaking to him in soft voice. As she left through the door, he left his bedroom and started his walk. It was the sunset, and temperatures were more bearable. He advanced, slowly, in front of the soldiers, pretending to be just going for a walk. Once outside, he took the hidden path, parallel to hers. She was smiling, as well as the baby. His nephew adored her and he couldn't understand why. His nephew had his blood, and Hector's blood. But of course, Hector was another exception. This man had developed a kind of feelings towards the girl, Paris was sure about that. But what kind of feelings, he couldn't tell.  
  
He remembered the first day of the week, when she was assigned the duty of taking care of the baby. He had heard everything from the place where he was standing inside the palace. She didn't look too excited, but accepted the work. It was then when Paris felt shocked with his reaction.. when he returned from his spying game, he spent the whole night wondering why he had done that. But to his own surprise, in the following afternoon he did the same. And the next day.. and the next one. He observed her, analysed her.. and analysed his feelings. Anger, remorse.. and something he couldn't classify, but made him terribly angry with himself. He couldn't believe he felt a kind of sympathy towards her. After all what she had done to him.  
  
Alana suddenly slowed down, and Paris frowned, coming back to reality and leaving his thoughts. He saw Hector in the distance, walking towards her. He smiled and took his son in his arms, starting a walk with the girl. Paris shook his head. He knew his brother well, and in that very moment, Hector was showing an unknown face. Andromache wouldn't like that situation, and Paris wondered if his brother was really aware of the treatment he used to give to Alana. Although in the past days she had been avoiding everybody.  
  
The couple disappeared , walking towards the castle. Paris sat on a rock, looking at the sea, at the small waves. He needed some lonely moments. Seven days watching her, and he was feeling a change inside him. Whatever was that, he promised himself he would take a revenge anyway.. because once he had wanted Helen to come with him, and this would happen sooner or later. Nobody could stop that. His dark eyes looked back, the sun was disappearing in the horizon and its red lights gave a magical look to the beach.  
  
He didn't know how many minutes had passed, not too many, but he decided to go back to the castle for dinner. Standing up, he walked on the rocks, slowly, avoiding the small lagoons that the sea water had formed. The sand was still warm, and the sound of the waves was relaxing. Paris remembered the Greek sand, the beach.. and Helen. He wanted to feel the same strong sensation he had felt with her.. but again, he couldn't. And he decided to take the path next to the rocks, where Alana had walked. Looking up, he started. In front of him, a known shape could be seen.  
  
--------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------- ----------- -------------------  
  
When I saw him I felt as if I was going to faint. Why, why in that moment? And what was he doing there? Paris was there indeed, standing in front of me, looking at me with the same surprise in his eyes. None of us reacted, we just stared at each other. And my rational side helped me for the first time in many days.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I realised that my voice was just a whisper, and my legs were shaking. He took a deep breath.  
  
"And what about you?" He replied. Then , with an impatient movement of his hand, looked back at the sea. "Leave me alone" His answer didn't surprise me. He was the same rude person as always, and I would never allow him to spoil my peaceful life there. Without a reply, I turned around and started to walk, slowly.  
  
I had only advanced a couple of metres when I felt the need to look back at him. When I did it, I felt my heart beating so fast that it hurt. Paris was looking at me. But not with anger or contempt.. when I saw his eyes, I thought I was imagining it.. he was staring at me with a kind expression, almost sweet.. I didn't realise I had stopped, but he did. Soon, avoiding my gaze, walked fast, passing by me, ignoring me. He touched my arm by accident and I felt something in that moment I couldn't describe. And for a second, his eyes looked at me, only few centimetres separating us. Then, he left, running.  
  
When I arrived in the palace, Andromache was standing in the hall, with her son in her arms. She looked at me in shock, and then turned around and came in the living room. It was already crowded, and like in the past days, I took the decision of having dinner in my own room. When the door opened, and Andromache crossed it, I saw Priam and Paris sitting on the table. Then, the door closed.  
  
The halls were empty, and I was glad of that. I didn't feel like meeting anybody. I needed to think about everything.. about what Andromache had done, about Paris reaction.. then I remembered that Hector would go with me to talk to Priam.. I wondered when would that meeting take place. And as if it was a kind of magic, I got an immediate reply to my thoughts, because Hector was standing next to my room's door. It was already dark, but I could distinguish him perfectly.  
  
"You're late, Alana.. I've been waiting for you" He said, with a kind smile. "We have to talk" I felt my heart beating fast.  
  
"About what?" I asked, scared.  
  
"Well, one of the things is about your meeting with my father. It will take place tomorrow in the morning, after breakfast. "I waited, but he didn't go on talking.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this tomorrow in the morning? Andromache was in the hall, sure she was waiting for you.. and she didn't look too happy" I replied, opening the door of my room.  
  
"I talked to her some moments ago.. she's angry with me" He said, standing in front of me. Then, he spoke with lower tone of voice. "Because I believe you and not her" His dark eyes showed sadness. Obviously his wife had disappointed him. But I didn't know what to reply, and the silence was uncomfortable.  
  
"If you don't mind.. I would like to take a bath and go to bed.. I'm a bit tired.." But Hector didn't move. And I still didn't know what to do. I felt his gaze and I couldn't avoid it.  
  
"Hector?" A female voice made him start. Andromache was there, looking at us from the other side of the corridor. He looked at her, and then at me. But I closed my door, taking a deep breath. I really needed to think. I heard them leaving, and then silence.


	13. Going back home?

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
**Chapter thirteen.  
**  
I had a dream that night.. I was walking on the desert, under the sun, but the sun didn't warm me. I felt cold, and the wind was so strong that I almost couldn't advance. I had to fight against it with short steps. I knew I was going to die, and I had accepted that. Sitting down, I waited for the end. But it never came.. someone came for me. I couldn't see his face, but I felt his arms around me and taking me to a safe place. The storm of sand didn't let me see his face, neither hear his voice. He just carried me in silence. To a safe place.  
  
"Open your eyes" His voice was known to me, but I couldn't believe it was him. I obeyed and met Paris smile. "Now you're at home"  
  
I woke up breathing strongly, confused. The sun was already shinning in the sky, and a soft breeze was coming inside. I sat on the bed, looking at the ground. It had been only a dream, and now I was awake. I had to get ride of those feelings. I went to the bath and filled it with water and a kind of flowers soap. After bathing, I got dressed and waited. After breakfast I would have to talk to Priam. And it was about time to do it.  
  
But that morning the servants didn't come to bring me breakfast, as usual. I opened the door and walked in the halls, wondering what was wrong with them. There was silence in the corridor, and after some seconds I reached the dinning room, where people were already sitting. I was hungry, I couldn't wait for lunch, but at the same time, I wasn't able to come inside. Meeting Paris, Andromache.. that would be too much for me. I sighed. I would starve during morning, but I didn't have more options. I turned around with the intention to leave, but again I met the less expected person. Paris was coming to the dinning room. When he saw me, he stopped, with his mouth half opened. Neither of us moved.  
  
"Good morning" This was the first phrase that came to my head, and as soon as I spoke, I regretted it. I closed my eyes, angry with myself, and murmured a not too polite word. I had promised myself that I would never say a word to Paris again, and I had broken my own pact.  
  
"Good morning" When I heard his voice, I opened my eyes quickly. Did he reply? Or was it my imagination? He was frowning, and then looked at the door , as it opened. Hector showed up, with a smile.  
  
"Breakfast is waiting, do you plan to come in?" After a pause, he observed me, surprised. "Alana.. so today you decided to join us.. "  
  
"No, I was already leaving" I said, walking in the opposite direction, but I felt a hand holding my forearm gently. Paris was holding me, I couldn't believe that.  
  
"You can't skip breakfast every day, you'll get ill" I looked at his dark eyes, but they showed the same anger as always.  
  
"Since when do you care about my health?" I replied, sharply, and he moved his hand away. Hector sighed.  
  
"We can't go on like this.. you two need to talk.. but first, Alana, you'll talk to my father. And now, come in, please" He raised his eyebrows, inviting me to follow them. And I had to do it. I nodded and walked towards him. Paris sat on his usual chair, next to Priam, and I saw a free space in an uncomfortable place. Andromache looked at me sharply, and I sat beside her.  
  
I ate in silence, wishing to leave the room. Priam talked t Paris, Hector to a cheerful soldier, about a battle that took place some time ago. And I heard the female voice.  
  
"You broke your promise, Alana" Andromache spoke, and I looked at her. She was staring at her dish, without eating anything.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything" I replied, calmly, but inside me, anger was growing up. I didn't know what was wrong with that woman, and her attitude towards me was irritant.  
  
"I asked you to stay away from Hector" Her brown eyes were full of tears. "And not only you didn't do this, but also you took my son"  
  
"What??" I shouted, laughing, and I felt all gazes on me. Priam frowned.  
  
"Is everything all right? "The king asked, and I apologised. After some minutes of silence, I drank a glass of orange juice, took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before speaking to her.  
  
"Andromache.. I don't know why are you acting with me like this.. but I assure you that I kept my promise. Hector was only a good friend of me in difficult times.. our time in Greece was difficult, and you must believe me. If you only knew the whole story.. you would be different with me" I waited for her reaction, and I saw her face blushing in anger.  
  
"How do you dare to ask me what's wrong?" Her voice was shaking. "How do you dare, after stealing Hector away from me?" Now I saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"What are you saying? I didn't steal him away from you! I don't have any kind of romantic feelings for him!" I tried not to shout, but it wasn't easy. I couldn't say if someone had heard us. "Andromache, please, listen to me.. I promise you I'm telling the truth"  
  
"Maybe you don't feel anything for him, Alana." She replied.  
  
"Great! If you believe me, what's wrong then?" I asked, confused.  
  
"What did you do during journey? "Her question surprised me. "On the ship?"  
  
"Nothing.. I slept, ate, and waited.. what else could I do on a ship? "I smiled, but she didn't. Although she looked more calmed, I still felt the anger on her.  
  
"Did you speak with Hector? Often? "I frowned, shrugging.  
  
"Of course.. why?" Her eyes looked at me, then at him.. and again, back at me.  
  
"I don't know what did you tell him, but he's changed. I think he.. he loves you" Now I laughed out loud, and Andromache gave me a warning look.  
  
"Are you crazy, Andromache?" I whispered. But she stood up and left the table, angry. Hector looked at her, and then at me. I wished he would remain sitting there, but he didn't. He sat next to me, with a worried face.  
  
"What happened, Alana?" He asked, staring at me, and I blushed deeply.  
  
"Nothing.. she said she had things to do.." I lied, and Hector frowned.  
  
"Don't lie to me.. what were you talking about?" His whispers made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I think it's better if you ask her. After all, she's your wife" I said, looking at my dish, and he didn't reply. He just stood up and left the room, leaving me alone. I felt the breakfast in my stomach as a stone. Some people were already leaving, and I wished I could leave with them.  
  
Priam looked at me, as well as Paris. I wanted to disappear, like a magician, say the magic word and move to another place in one second. But despite of the surrealistic situation, that was real life, and I had to face my problems.  
  
"Alana.. come with me.. we'll talk and we'll discuss your situation" Priam said, standing up. I followed him to a room apart, and to my surprise, Paris walked behind me. I looked at him, but he avoided my gaze.  
  
"What is Paris doing here? I thought only Hector would be with us." I commented, once we were sitting around a small table, by a fountain. Priam observed me.  
  
"Alana.. I thought you had better memory.. I remind you that Paris is as important as you in this strange adventure we're living.. maybe you forgot why did I bring you here? "His blue eyes seemed to come inside my head, reading my mind. I looked at Paris, who sat in front of me. The door opened and Hector came inside. His face showed a shocked expression, and for the first time since we met, he avoided my gaze. I felt so lonely and insecure.  
  
"Where do I start?" I said, and Priam lifted a hand.  
  
"Let me start, Alana. This is not easy for me.. and probably you'll be surprised with my confession.. after all, I lied to you in some parts of this story.." I felt my heart beating fast, scared. "Alana.. maybe this sounds like a tale, but I found a gate that connects future with past.. it happened to me when I was twenty.. I built a small ship, and sailed alone, testing it. Not too far from the beach. I still could see my parents laying on the sand, smiling and greeting me with their hands. "He looked at me, melancholic. "The sea was so calmed that I could see the bottom , the marble sand, fishes.. but something else. I held my breath. There, in the deepness, there was a hole. Not too wide, but it was like a black stain that spoiled the magic of the view. And this hole shone with a kind of attracting light, I couldn't stop watching at it. The depth in that place was ten metres, maybe.. I was a good swimmer.. and I felt the need to dive in the water and check the hole closer. When I realised, I was inside, and one of my arms touched the edges of the strange phenomenon.. and then.. I was swallowed"  
  
We all kept silence. I looked at Paris and Hector, who were astonished, staring at their father. Hector's hand was shaking, and Paris' eyes were narrowed. Priam took a deep breath, and then smiled.  
  
"I can't explain what happened later.. I only know that when I opened my eyes again, I was in a distant land. Woods, rivers and a huge stone castle, so different from our architecture. People there spoke in a strange language, and they looked at me as if I was an insect. And their clothes.. some of them wore armours, riding horses and covering their faces with iron. But the villagers used strange machines I had never seen before.. obviously I had travelled through time"  
  
"The Middle Age.." I murmured, and Priam nodded.  
  
"The Middle Age.. and I didn't know how to come back.. so I ran into the woods. I ran, and ran.. during hours, then days passed.. I was starving, half dead.. I drank the water from rain and slept inside caves.. and it was then, when I was about to die, when I discovered how to return to Troy.. I hadn't realised about that, but I had a new jewel over my neck. The jewel you're wearing now, Alana" I touched it, feeling Paris' gaze on me.  
  
"What does this whole story mean?" I asked, nervously.  
  
"It means that I travelled through time in many occasions.. I even learned about future more than I could imagine.. but I also knew that bringing news from a future to the past could spoil the course of things.. that had been my big mistake. I had to keep a secret that was like carrying a heavy stone.. nobody should know about it.. until today. And now I discovered that no matter what we do in life, Destiny goes on and we can't fight it" He said, with a melancholic voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked again. Priam smiled sadly.  
  
"I read about Troy when I travelled through time and ended in the 21rst century.. I felt so shocked, so terrified about the enormous war that had taken place.. that I made the biggest mistake I could have ever done, Alana. I lied to you. I had to save my people.. my sons.. my city.. I thought that Helen was the only reason of the war, but I was wrong. Agamemnon always wanted more power, and it included having Troy. Helen was just an excuse to give the final step. The war would take place, no mattered what."  
  
"Wait, wait.." I interrupted. "But what do you mean with that you lied to me?" I felt his eyes on mines.  
  
"I thought the war was caused by Helen's kidnapping.."  
  
"You already said so.. but please, tell me everything!"  
  
"I'm explaining you, Alana. Because I thought so,I took a wrong decision. I was walking in Krk and saw a group of young people, visiting the castle and climbing in the rocks. I felt shocked, horrified, I needed a plan to save Troy.. and I thought that if I stopped Paris, the war wouldn't take place.. I had also discovered that I couldn't stay in Croatia for longer, my time there was over.. I needed a girl.. a girl who could make Paris forget about Helen.. a girl who could stop Paris.. and you were there, looking at me, accompanied by your friends.. there were more girls, but.."  
  
"And you chose me? Are you crazy? Have you seen Helen? She's a queen, she's beautiful! And I'm a girl from a different time, I thought I had belonged here, as you had told me.. so it was a lie! I'm not a special kind of messenger, I'm not a former citizen of Troy who was sent to the future? "I was shaking so much.  
  
"No, Alana.. you're just the first girl I found, and I was running out of time. But amazingly, you did your best in your mission.. although it doesn't change destiny" I was too shocked to make the last question, bur Hector did it for me when he spoke for the first time.  
  
"And what is Destiny brining us?" We all looked at Priam.  
  
"The coming war" We kept silence, shocked. My head was spinning. I had been kidnapped from my won world, with a stupid lie.. I had risked so much, thinking that it was my destiny.. but I was just the first person who had the bad luck to walk in front of Priam in the worst moment.  
  
"You spoiled my life!" I shouted, standing up. "You made me leave my world for nothing! You.. You.." I was shaking, and I felt the tears coming. But Priam stood up, calmly.  
  
"Look at your neck" I frowned, and then understood. "Alana.. you can return whenever you'll want. Now you have the jewel. My travelling times are over.. now they're yours.. my only advice is : don't try to change the world. Destiny goes on"  
  
I felt a kind of peace. I could return. Priam had hided this from me since the beginning, but I could return. I held the jewel in my hand with a smile. Then, I looked up at Hector and Paris. I couldn't decipher their expressions, but sure they were even more shocked than me.  
  
"How do you know that the war is coming?" Paris asked.  
  
"The wind has changed.. it's proper to sail.. they will come" Priam replied.  
  
"What do we do, father?" Hector spoke, worried.  
  
"We'll get ready.. and Alana.." Priam looked at me. "I apologise for everything.. I used you, and you were loyal to me without making questions.. this is something I'll always thank you. You're the most amazing girl I had never met before.. few people would have done what you did. This is why I give you freedom to leave. I'll give you a small boat and you'll sail to the exact point, where you'll choose your own destiny. You can go back home"  
  
A hundred emotions crossed my head in that moment. Going back home! That was all what I had wanted in the past days. I had only caused problems.. to Andromache, to Hector.. and even to Paris.. after all, the war would take place anyway.. he could have had Helen because it wouldn't have changed things. I walked towards Paris and gathered forces to speak.  
  
"Paris, I'm so sorry about everything. I just tried to help your father.. although you don't understand my actions and you will hate me for this forever.. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry" His face showed a sweet expression, and he didn't move his eyes from mines. I didn't want to look at him directly so I turned around to meet Hector immediately.  
  
"And Hector.. I'm sorry for everything.. I suppose you already talked to Andromache and she told you what she thinks.." He nodded, and I understood it as an affirmative answer. "I don't know how did she got the idea that you love me, but.."  
  
"What?" Hector looked so surprised that I forgot what I was going to tell him. "Andromache thinks so?" I blushed, feeling Priam's gaze on me, and the shocked expression of Paris too.  
  
"Paris, I think we must leave Hector and Alana alone.." Priam said, and Paris looked at me for the last time, with a different gaze. Then, once alone in the room, Hector took a deep breath.  
  
"This was what you were talking about before, during breakfast?" I nodded, and he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"And I don't know why does she think so.. I tried to convince her that it's not true, but it seems she doesn't believe me.. so please, talk to her and convince her.. this is a big misunderstanding that can't go on.." I said, sitting in front of him. He looked up at me, his dark eyes didn't move from mines.  
  
"I can't talk to her.. it wouldn't be fair.." He said, murmuring.  
  
"Why?" I asked, and soon I was sorry for asking. "Hector, I think we all are confused and shocked after what Priam said, and I think you didn't understand correctly what I told you" I stood up, and walked towards the door.  
  
"Alana" he called me, and I looked back. I waited for his question, but he didn't speak.  
  
"What?" I asked, he stood up and walked towards me.  
  
"We'll miss you. Take care" And he left me alone, in the room, lost in confusion. I could leave in that very moment I only had to take the ship. I went outside, to breath fresh air. I got ready for my return.. wondering where would I meet my friends, how were things there. It all looked so distant. I took the jewel in my hand again, and walked to the beach.  
  
The sun was strong and the sand was too hot. I walked near form the water, and I saw the small boat. "I'm going back home" I murmured to myself. But I didn't look too happy. I looked back at the palace, and saw someone coming. I supposed it was Hector, so I turned around to look in the sea, the blue horizon in the distance. I didn't want to talk to him again. I didn't want to cause more problems to Andromache. I waited, my heart beating so fast. I heard him approaching.  
  
"You forgot your bag" I felt my knees shaking. That voice wasn't Hector's voice. I turned around. Paris was holding my bag with the camera and all my belongings. I took it.  
  
"Than you" I murmured.  
  
"So you will leave now?" He asked, and I nodded, unable to look at him. I hated to admit that, but I didn't want to leave. In that moment, all I wanted was.. no, I couldn't think about those things.. because he hated me, there was nothing to do.  
  
"I'm sorry about war.. but it's something that happened" He looked at me with his dark eyes. The wind moved his hair and the sun made him keep his eyes more closed.  
  
"You know how will it end, right?" He asked, and we stared at each other for a while.  
  
"I'm not sure.. and I can't tell you anything.. I must leave" I needed all my forces to start walking.  
  
"Alana.." I stopped, and looked back. "Do you think that with this jewel you can travel to the past, but to the next past? Few days ago?" His question surprised me.  
  
"I guess so.. why not?" He walked next to me. "No, Paris. I know what do you want to do. You want to go back in time and take Helen, but I won't allow you. Your father gave me this jewel, you can't use it!"  
  
"What makes you think that I want to do so?" He asked, frowning. I walked away from him, but he followed me closer and closer.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Paris." I replied. "You can't go back in time whenever you make a mistake, you have to let things happen!!" I was desperately trying to convince him. He smiled sweetly.  
  
"You really think so? That you have to let things happen?" His dark eyes shone.  
  
"Of course, Destiny has a plan for all of us" I replied, and he stopped walking, as well as me. Then, he lifted his right hand and, to my surprise, he touched my face, caressing my skin. He came closer and closer, and I was so shocked that I couldn't react. Was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes.  
  
But I awoke from my dreams when he removed the jewel from my neck. I opened my eyes, shocked. I couldn't believe that. It couldn't be happening. He got the jewel, he would get Helen with him. All my efforts for nothing.  
  
"It's not what you think, Alana. I won't go back in time, I won't bring Helen.. I'm just doing what I have to do. It's my time to stop you" He said, calmly.  
  
"Give me it back! You think I'm stupid? Don't bring Helen!!" I shouted, running after him. But he was faster. To my surprise, he didn't run to the boat. He went to the nearest cliffs. After fifteen minutes I reached the place too, breathless, and saw him in the distance. He stood on the edge, and beneath his feet, the strong waves beating against the rocks. He looked at me, with a mysterious expression. "Paris, what are you doing?" I asked breathless, scared of the height of the land.  
  
"Letting things happen" He replied, with a kind voice. I shouted when I saw him throwing the jewel into the stormy sea. Then, with a smile, he walked and stopped beside me. "Now Destiny can go on working" He left, slowly, and I kneeled on the edge of the cliff. Everything was lost. I couldn't go back home. Paris had taken his revenge on me. But.. was that a revenge? I looked at him, and he looked back at me. And his eyes told me something new about him that I was not ready to believe yet. 


	14. The last chance

Disclaimer: Only own Alana  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
Paris came inside the palace, his heart was beating so fast. He couldn't believe what he had done, he couldn't find a reasonable explanation for that. Walking in the hall, slowly, touching his head and murmuring.. this is how Hector found him. His brother seemed to be completely mad at something.  
  
"Paris, are you feeling well?" Paris started when he heard his brother's voice. Turning around, their gazes met. Hector frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, Hector.. I'm acting strange" Hector looked at him, surprised.  
  
"What do you mean? "Paris looked around, making sure they were alone. Taking Hector's arm, he led him to a corner, next to a window.  
  
"It's Alana.. she was leaving" Paris felt his brother tensing.  
  
"What? Did she already leave, without saying good bye? "His dark eyes opened in shock.  
  
"No, no, in the end she couldn't leave.. she needed the jewel to do that, remember?" Hector nodded, and Paris took a deep breath. "Well, so when she was about to take the boat, I.. I.." Paris frowned.  
  
"What did you do?" Hector crossed his arms over the chest. Paris covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I stole the jewel from her neck.. escaped.. and threw it to the sea.. " Silence came. Paris looked at his brother, but Hector didn't seem to react. His mouth was half opened, his expression impossible to decipher.  
  
"I understand.." Murmured Hector, nodding. Then, still shocked, looked through the window. "And now.. how do you plan to explain it to our father? And how do you plan to explain it to Alana?" Hector's voice was reaching a dangerous tone. "And the most important thing.. how could you condemn her to a war that is coming, a war that will destroy everything?" Now he was shouting, with anger. He took a deep breath and looked at his brother again. After some seconds, he expression changed again. "Now I understand.. you wanted to take a revenge on her, am I right? How can you be so cruel, so..? If you weren't my brother I would have killed you!"  
  
"I didn't want to take a revenge on her!" Paris shouted back. "I just.. I just had to do it!!"  
  
"Why?!" Their shouts could be heard form the whole palace, and servants were coming to check what was going on. Paris shook his head. "Why are you trying to make such a stupid things lately? What's wrong with you? "  
  
"I don't know, Hector.. I don't know.." He murmured, walking towards the main door.  
  
"Where is she now?" Hector asked, and Paris looked back at him. Both brothers stared at each other for a while, and then the same thought came to their heads. "We have to go to the beach!" Shouted Hector, running outside with Paris.  
  
------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ --------  
  
It was impossible. I could never recuperate the jewel. The waves were so strong in that part of the cliff, and more than fifty metres separated me from the water. Jumping would be a suicide. I was kneeling on the edge, staring at the blue sea. I couldn't go back home.. and what had Paris done? Why? Was that a revenge? This was the first thought, but there was something more I couldn't understand..  
  
But I was too shocked to think clearly. The wind was becoming stronger, the Greek ships would arrive in no time. The unstoppable war. We can't fight Destiny. Things just happen.. and we have to let them happen.. as Paris had said. But the war was coming to me too, and it was a scary thought. I didn't know anything about fighting, about pain or death. And Helen would order to look for me directly. No, it couldn't be happening.  
  
But suddenly I remembered Priam's story about his first journey through time. He didn't have the jewel when he first fell into the hole.. so maybe I could try.. and see what happened.. I had to do something, I wouldn't sit and wait for the end. I stood up and ran to the beach again, carefully avoiding the rocks and the edges. It wasn't too late, I still could get it.  
  
The small boat was tied to a wooden stick in the sand. I stood there, thinking. I didn't know the exact place where the hole was, but I supposed that Priam left the ship in the right direction. I looked at the horizon, and calculated a point drawing, mentally, a straight line. But the waves were too high, and the wind too strong, it would be impossible to keep the route. But my fears were stronger than I thought.. war, pain and death.. definitely, I had to try it, I had to try to find the place.  
  
I untied the rope and stepped into the boat. It moved so much that I almost couldn't keep the balance. With a big effort I took the oars and sailed against the stormy sea. Soon I had pain in my arms, and I almost couldn't breath. The thing I most feared was to fall into the sea. I was a good swimmer, but anybody would die among those waves. It was a miracle that I had passed the barrel, and now the sea was more calmed. It even looked as if it was leading me. The sun was still high in the sky, and I already could see the sandy bottom.  
  
Minutes passed, but I still hadn't find the hole. And I regretted what I had done. The beach seemed to be so far away, and nobody knew where I was.. if something bad happened.. nobody would come to help me. That thought made me shake. I wished I hadn't done that. I wished I had returned to palace. But it was too late. I had looked for my own death and found it.  
  
I didn't know if it was my imagination, but there, in the distance, I could see the shape of two persons. I moved slowly, trying not to fall, and placed myself in the prow. Yes, there were two people running.. I wished it wasn't a mirage. But it seemed that Hector and Paris were coming. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
A strong wave moved the ship so hard, I tried to keep the balance, but I couldn't. Horrified, I realised that I was falling directly to the sea, where I wouldn't survive. Everything happened too fast. I shouted as I saw the beach disappear. My ears were filled with water, and I saw the bubbles in front of my eyes, inside the blue sea. I fell and fell.. my lungs were burning, and suddenly my feet touched the bottom.  
  
I knew I had to keep myself calmed, because with nerves I would need more oxygen. I closed my eyes, and tried to think about something nice. But how the hell would I do that? The waves brought a new movement of water that led me to an unknown direction. I was already feeling dizzy. But it seemed that it was the day of the miracles, because I felt a hand touching my arm . Opening my eyes, I saw Paris. Maybe it was just a dream. He had dived into the water and was holding the jewel in one hand. Then, he pointed at the bottom. The hole.. it had been there since the first moment. Our eyes met in the deepness, and he put the jewel in my hand, nodding with his head.  
  
I was running out of oxygen, I was dizzy.. and I saw Paris staring at me before leaving. There was something strange on his eyes that made me react in a surprising way. I had the jewel, I had found the gate.. I could go back home. But I threw the jewel inside the hole. It swallowed it and a bright light filled the zone. Paris was so shocked as I was. I could see his dark eyes looking at me. We both swam to the surface, and I realised we were so near from the beach. The waves had threw me many metres away from the boat. I coughed, taking air and trying to breath again. Paris swam in front of me, and when we reached the sand, Hector and Andromache were standing there.  
  
"Are you both feeling well?" Hector asked, kneeling in front of us. We had threw on the sand. "Alana, why didn't you come to the surface? You were so close to the beach!" I opened my eyes and looked at Hector.  
  
"I.. didn't.. know.. I was so close.." I was breathless. I looked at Andromache, who seemed to be worried.  
  
"Hector wanted to dive inside.. but I told him that someone should stay here in the case that you needed help.. "Andromache explained, and Hector looked at her angry.  
  
"You followed me with an excuse! How could you lie to me like that?" They were arguing, and I looked at Paris, who was already sitting, with a shocked expression on his face. His dark eyes observed me.  
  
"Why?" He asked, and I blushed deeply. Hector and Andromache went on shouting at each other.  
  
"You didn't let me come into the water! You told me that our son was ill! How could you do that? They could have died!!" Hector was so mad at her, and she was crying.  
  
"You're always worried about her! You.. I hate you!" She left running.  
  
"Andromache!" Shouted Hector. He looked at us, then at his wife. "Are you sure you feel well?" He asked me, kneeling beside me. It seemed he had decided to stay.  
  
"I had to try it.. I had to leave.." I murmured.  
  
"You're free to leave, my father told you so.." Hector spoke , with a kind voice. "But I already know what Paris did.. "He looked at his brother. Paris frowned.  
  
"I gave her the jewel back, Hector. We were exactly over the hole.." Hector looked at us surprised.  
  
"But.. why are you still here then?" He asked, with surprised voice. I watched Paris, who was looking at me as well. "Alana, is it true what Paris said? "I nodded, slowly, and Hector became pale. "But.. if he gave you the jewel.. and you found the hole.. "  
  
"She threw it" Paris explained. Both brothers looked so shocked.  
  
"Why?" Asked Hector, but I couldn't find a reply.  
  
"In that moment, this was what I wanted to do.. I felt I was dying.. and I didn't think.. I just let.. things happen.." I murmured, feeling their gazes on me.  
  
"I can't believe it.. a war is coming.. you almost don't know us, this is not your time.. and you decided to stay?" Hector went on asking. Paris stood up, and walked towards me. Hector helped me to stand up too, and we three walked back to palace.  
  
"We're still waiting for your explanation" Said Paris. Hector looked at us.  
  
"If you both don't need me, I have to talk to Andromache.. "He excused himself, and left running. Paris and I stayed on the beach, stopped.  
  
"So..?" He asked. "Alana, what did you do there? I couldn't believe my eyes, are you crazy?" His dark eyes were staring at me in disbelief.  
  
"First, tell me why did you steal the jewel away from me" I said, and he frowned. Looking at the sea, he sighed.  
  
"I don't know, is this what you want to hear? I don't know! I did it because I wanted" He replied.  
  
"You're so childish, so selfish.. you wanted to take a revenge on me, right? Because you couldn't bring your beloved Helen" He became angry with my words.  
  
"Don't say those things because they're not true!"  
  
"Oh, they aren't? So now you don't want Helen to come? What about all the love you suddenly felt for her in only two days? Come on, nobody falls in love in two days!" If someone had seen us in that moment , he would have thought we were crazy, shouting at each other angrily.  
  
"Don't start again with the same, Alana.. why are you always repeating the same things? Does it bother you, that I love Helen?" He said, with a half ironical smile.  
  
"Ha! Bother me? Who do you think you are ? The god of love? You think that all girls fall for you?" I replied, blushing, hating the feelings I was developing in that moment.  
  
"Yes, it bothers you! Since the first moment we arrived in Greece you were upset!" He pointed at me with his finger, and then turned around. "Leave me alone, Alana. "  
  
"It can't bother me because.. because.." I had to find a reason, a fast reason. Paris stared at me, raising his eyebrows. I needed a reason.. then, I smiled evilly. "Because I love Hector" No, no, no! How could I have said that? It would only bring me more problems. Paris looked at me with a funny expression. "Yes, I love him and this is why nothing that you do bothers me" He laughed, and walked towards me. "What are you doing?" I said, walking back.  
  
"Look at me" He ordered, stopping and holding my arms.  
  
"What? No! I told you the truth, so now leave me alone" I avoided his gaze and tried to leave, but he stopped me gently.  
  
"Look at me, Alana" My legs were shaking, and I looked up at him. His dark eyes searched mines, and after what it seemed a century, he smiled. "You don't love Hector" He left my arms and walked away from me. I sat on the sand, covering my face with my hands. Things were getting too complicated.  
  
After one hour I decided to go to the palace. On the way back I found my bag, and picked it up. I sighed. Priam would be waiting for more explanations.. everybody would be wondering why did I do that.. and the wind was becoming stronger, bringing the enemy from Greece.  
  
Inside the hall, Hector was waiting for me. He looked sad and tired, but smiled when I walked towards him. His kind eyes comforted me.  
  
"You should take a bath, you're full of sand" He commented, with a smile.  
  
"Hector, is everything all right with Andromache? What's going on with her?" I asked, and Hector sighed.  
  
"When you'll feel better, after resting, we have to talk about what we'll do. About the war. We need a plan, now that you decided to stay" He said, ignoring my question. But I was too tired and I wanted explanations.  
  
"Hector, please, answer me.." He looked at me, in silence.  
  
"Andromache wants to talk to me later... I'm afraid she's leaving.."  
  
"Why?" I asked, shocked. "Is it my fault? "  
  
"Alana.. don't' speak. Don't say those things. It's not your fault, it's all mine. "He smiled sadly, and I frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. The door of the dinning room opened and Priam came.  
  
"I already heard about your adventure, Alana.. and I'm glad that you decided to stay with us" He took my hands, smiling. "I knew you would do it. Destiny brought you here" Hector looked at me and smiled too. "Hector, take care of her.. she will need all your help in the coming days" Hector nodded. "Paris will also take care of you" Said Priam to me. "We all will". 


	15. Lost

Disclaimer: I only own Alana.  
  
A/N: First, I want to say that I was warned about something, and I want to say thanks to Complicateazngur because she was right, Andromache can't go back home because Thebes was destroyed. So I had to modify last chapter a bit.  
  
**Chapter fifteen.**  
  
Hector entered his room and saw his wife sitting on the bed, with tears in her eyes. He sighed. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her, but at the same time, his instinct told him the answer. Sitting down next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Andromache, tell me all what worries you.. I can't help you if you go on acting like this.." He said, and she looked up at him.  
  
"You know what is wrong, Hector.. and I can't change it.. this is why I want to leave for some time, until your mind will be clear again" She sighed, and he frowned.  
  
"How can you think that I love Alana? I barely know her!" He said, angrily, and she started to cry again.  
  
"See? You already knew what I was talking about.. I even don't need to mention her, you have her inside your mind" Hector became pale, he had spoken without thinking. But he didn't love Alana, he thought. Standing up, walked towards the window. "You keep silence.. you're giving me the answer I feared" She commented sadly.  
  
"No, Andromache, please.. listen to me" He said, watching at her, but she looked down.

"No, we don't need to talk.. I don't blame you.. it just happened.. you must know her, and if when I'll return nothing changed, then..." She approached him and took his hand. "Then I'll leave"  
  
"Andromache.." He said, sadly. But didn't discuss it. Shocked, he realised that his wife could be right about that. Something was happening to him and he wanted to make sure. They hugged in silence. "Take care" He whispered.  
  
--------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------- ---------------- -----------  
  
After taking a bath, I walked in the palace, trying to relax. Too many things had changed and I needed a break, I needed to be alone for a while. Andromache was leaving, I had told Paris that I loved Hector, and he hadn't believed me. I had thrown the jewel into the hole and I had to stay in Troy , waiting for the war. What else could happen?  
  
I felt pain in my arms, after swimming in the stormy sea. Clouds could be seen in the sky, and distant thunders with their lightening illuminated the horizon. I leaned against the glassless window, looking at the landscape. I didn't know what time was it, I didn't know what to do.. I didn't know anything. I just wanted to stay far away from the bedrooms, avoiding the two brothers.  
  
"Alana?" I turned around, shocked. Hector was standing there. He looked sad, tired, his dark eyes, usually shiny, showed a worried light.  
  
"Yes?" I took a deep breath, wishing that Paris hadn't told him anything about what had happened minutes ago. Hector walked and stopped beside me, also looking through the window.  
  
"Andromache left.. "He murmured.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hector.. it's all my fault" I said, but he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you everything.. maybe this would calm you down a bit.. and at the same time.." He sighed and looked at me. "At the same time , if I tell you.. situation can get complicated and right now we need all our forces.." He turned his head again, and observed the stormy sky.  
  
"As far as I know.. I didn't do anything bad, so nothing could leave me without forces.." I said, frowning. Maybe Andromache had been telling lies to him.  
  
"Of course you didn't do anything bad, Alana.. but this is not easy.." He made a pause, and I wished I hadn't spoken. I felt his dark eyes on mines. "Do you remember what Andromache told you about me?" I swallowed, blushing, and nodded.  
  
"You mean that she thinks.." I said, hoping he would end the phrase, but he didn't. "That she thinks you love me?" He nodded, slowly. "This is why she left? But I told you that if you talk to her you can solve this big misunderstanding! Come on, Hector, this is childish, she will believe you!" I said, but when I saw his gaze, I knew something else was wrong.  
  
"This is the problem, Alana.. I already spoke with her" He said, and I felt anger towards his wife.  
  
"And she didn't believe you? How can she do something like this?" I was half shouting, and he made a sign with his hand.  
  
"Stop, Alana.. don't talk about her like this, she's an honourable woman.. she knows me well" His voice sounded strange, and in that moment I wanted to escape. I even preferred to meet Paris and have an argument with him, instead of being there, trying to hold Hector's gaze.  
  
"But if you already talked, if everything is clear.. why is she leaving? " I asked again.  
  
"And here comes the complicated part" His statement made my heart beat faster. "Alana.. my wife is giving me time"  
  
"Time? For what?" My voice was just a whisper. He went on looking at me.  
  
"For making things clear inside my head." I was starting to understand, but didn't want to believe what I was hearing.  
  
"About war?" I tried to move to another subject, but he smiled again.  
  
"Don't pretend to be stupid because you're not.. "He said, kindly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you.. listen, I hope you'll solve things with her, whatever she will do.. and now.." I left the window and walked some steps "I have to go.. I have to.. well.." I couldn't find an excuse, and nerves were betraying me. He came next to me, and stopped few centimetres away from my body.  
  
"I told you that telling you the truth would complicate things.. "He whispered, and I looked away.  
  
"Which truth? I already knew that the war is keeping you busy and she has to leave.." I felt his hand on my arm.  
  
"Why don't you want to listen to me? I'm telling you that my wife left because of me.. and you.. because I can't say that you're indifferent for me" I looked at him, shocked.  
  
"No, you take care of me, because I'm your guest, nothing else.." As I was saying this, he was shaking his head. "Hector, listen to me.. you're confused, but .."  
  
"I'm sure that something is going on, and I know that I can't change things telling you"  
  
"Then, why are you telling me?" I asked, and he kept silence for a while.  
  
"Because maybe my instinct tells me that there's a big change waiting for me" I didn't know what to reply, and I just walked away. "I spoke with Paris" His voice had changed into a sweet tone, and I blushed deeply.  
  
"About what?" My hands were shaking and I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"I know what you told him" I froze when I heard him. "See you, Alana"  
  
I stayed there for minutes, trying to wake up from that kind of nightmare. Paris wasn't a reliable person, why did he have to tell Hector? I felt tears in my eyes, tears of shame, because of all the things I was causing. If destiny had brought me there, sure it was an evil destiny.  
  
I walked fast in the halls, and when I turned around on my left, I realised I was lost. I had never been in that part of the palace. The ceiling was lower, and I heard the sound of water. A big golden door appeared in front of me. It was decorated with the shapes of the gods and goddesses, and it was half opened. I walked slowly and looked inside. It led to a huge inner garden, with the biggest fountain I had ever seen in my life. The plants and flowers formed a corridor, and the path led to the outside, near to the beach.  
  
It was the most amazing place in Troy, a place where I wanted to stay , and think, and get lost. The sun was gone, and the thunders were filling the sky. But even in a storm, the garden didn't loose the charming look. I walked in the path, and sat on the edge of the fountain. From that position I wasn't able to see the exit, but nothing worried me, not even being lost.  
  
Small drops of rain started to fall, and the thunders were stronger. I stood up and walked back, but the door was locked. Great. I looked around, and thought of the possibility of following the path that ended on the beach, and then go back to the castle. Because I wouldn't start to beat the door and shout.. no, I had to solve that situation by myself.  
  
The path was longer than I had thought at first, by then I was completely soaked, and for the first time, scared. It was so strange I hadn't seen a person in the whole time, as if everybody had disappeared. I only walked, turned on the left, on the right.. among the high plants, and trees.. desperation was coming, and I stopped, trying to calm down. It was raining stronger, and small lakes were forming on the ground.  
  
I started my journey again, I didn't know how many time had passed, but it was getting darker. Finally, a big arc showed me the exit. Smiling , I crossed it, and the sandy beach was there. Happy, I ran outside, and looked around to place myself and take the path that led to the castle again. But more fears came to me. I didn't know that part of the beach, and when I looked back, I only saw trees.. the palace must be so distant that it couldn't be seen .  
  
I was totally lost. Another option was to go back and try to open the door. Yes, this was what I was going to do. But first I had to rest. I laid under a tree, and closed my eyes. It seemed I was always getting into troubles, without looking for them. If the war didn't take place, I was sure I was causing a kind of war as well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" When I heard someone speaking behind me I shouted. I stood up and looked at the stranger, who wasn't a stranger at all.  
  
"What's wrong with both of you? You're always appearing behind me like ghosts!!" Paris frowned when I said this.  
  
"And what are you doing here? How did you discover this garden?" He looked at me with a strange expression. He was also soaked, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"It's raining.." I said, stupidly. As if he didn't know. His dark eyes opened in surprise.  
  
"I do know it's raining, look at me.. I had to follow you and now I'm completely wet"  
  
"And why did you follow me?" I asked, in the same angry voice as him.  
  
"You crossed a forbidden door, this is a private place"  
  
"The door was opened.." I murmured, and he nodded.  
  
"But if a door is opened it doesn't mean it invites you to come in.." He took a deep breath. "Come on, we have to go back to palace" I didn't realise how happy I was by then.. his presence made me feel safe, I wasn't alone nay more. For a while, I looked at him, absent minded. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing.. it's only that it seems I always find you in the most strange places.. I mean, on the beach when I went for a walk with Hector's son.. and now here.. but now you followed me.." When I saw his gaze, and then avoiding mine, an idea came to my head. "Were you also following me when I was in charge of your nephew?"  
  
"What are you saying? Of course not! Come on, walk!" He replied, pushing me. We came inside the gardens, in silence. Thunders hided our voices, and rain was so strong that we couldn't see in the distance.  
  
"Is always like this? The rain in Troy?" I asked, shouting. He looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"It's just a storm" A ray fell somewhere, near from us, and yellow sparkles shone. "We must hurry, this is dangerous!" He took my hand and we ran, avoiding trees, flowers and small lagoons of water. After what seemed to be a century, the golden door appeared in front of us. Paris touched his clothes, looking for the key. Finally, I would be able to get dry and eat something. I was starving. Seconds passed, and the door was still closed. Paris looked at me, slowly. His dark eyes narrowed. "Do you like rain?" He said.  
  
"What?" I asked, and he leaned against the door.  
  
"I lost the key" I didn't feel the water falling over me in that moment. He had lost the key.. what did that mean?  
  
"And there is not another entry to palace?" When he looked at me, I knew the answer was a negative answer. "Great.. we have to walk again, go to the beach and then walk again to palace?"  
  
"This part of the beach is.. complicated.." He said, removing the wet hair form his face. "It's a disconnected part, so when the tide is high, nobody can leave it.. now it's full moon, this means the tide is high at nights.. we'll have to wait until tomorrow in the morning"  
  
"What?" I repeated. "But people will miss us, they'll come to look for us, I'm sure!"  
  
"They won't look in this part of the castle, Alana.."  
  
"How can you know?" I started beating on the door, but soon felt Paris hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Alana.. calm down.. we can't do anything.. it's raining heavily.. we must go to the beach"  
  
"To the beach? "Our eyes met, he looked so confident that I felt a bit better.  
  
"There's a small cave in the rocks. We can stay there, and tomorrow, when there will be sand where there's water now, we'll walk back to the palace" We stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Well, lets go.." I said, and saw a sincere smile on his face for the first time.  
  
We walked in silence during minutes and minutes. I was so tired that I couldn't think of a possible conversation. From time to time I looked at him, but he was absent minded. My situation with Paris was undefined.. I didn't know if he hated me or not, if he wanted me to be dead or alive.. I was sure that his feelings towards me weren't good, after what had happened with Helen. And I knew he would never forgive me for that.  
  
We finally reached the beach, and there , inside the rocks, there was a small cave. He led me there and we threw ourselves on the sand. Time passed and he still kept silence. It was already getting dark, and the storm was passing. I could see some blue parts in the sky, with the first stars. And then, I had the need to laugh.  
  
"What happened? "Paris asked. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Everything.. all my life.. my situation.. being here.. Hector thinks he loves me, and now I'm here, prisoner with his brother, who hates me.." Paris stared at me, shocked. I went out of the cave, to breath fresh air. I could see the full moon already. "I'm not going nowhere.. this mission doesn't have an end.. I'm locked in this time.." I was talking to myself, but Paris had been listening.  
  
"Hector.. loves you? "He asked, still shocked. So it seemed that part of my speech had caused a special effect on him. I looked at him in the moonlight and felt the usual strange feeling in my stomach.  
  
"He's not sure.. but he thinks so.. oh, why am I telling you this?" I sighed, looking at the sea.  
  
"And I don't hate you" His voice sounded sweet behind me. He stayed beside me, and our eyes met.  
  
"I don't believe you" I said, with a smile, and he smiled too.  
  
"But this will be our secret. I think your arrival here brought too many shocks for us. But I could get used.. "w sat on the sand. My head was still spinning. I looked at him, and he was looking at me. "What about you?"  
  
"About me?" I replied, and he nodded.  
  
"What do you feel about my brother? You told me you loved him"  
  
"Yes, and you told him, and then he came to talk to me" I remembered about the meeting and became angry with Paris. "How could you tell him so?" His eyes shone.  
  
"So you were lying?" Now I felt my face blushing. I avoided his gaze. "Why?"  
  
"I was defending myself" He smiled.  
  
"From who?" I gathered forces to look up at him.  
  
"From you" We stared at each other in silence, his eyes looked shocked.  
  
And it was then when something had changed.. in all senses, because I felt a new presence in front of us. And I only had to give one look at him to recognise his identity. I froze. Behind him, a group of soldiers who carried weapons stopped as well. Paris stood up and I imitated him. I started to shake, knowing the meaning of that arrival. We were lost. For real.  
  
"Look what we've found here, Achilles" Achilles looked at me and nodded.  
  
"She's the girl"


	16. Waiting for the bad times

Disclaimer: Only own Alana  
  
A/N: I know that I'm not following the events form the movie, but I haven't done it from the beginning.. I've already changed the course of History making Helen stay there and bringing Alana to the story.. this is why things will go different from the movie in all senses.. don't be surprised if things that you expect don't happen, or vice versa : ) My inspiration for the personality of characters comes from a novel by Colleen McCullough, she's a scientist who made a research on Troy's history. She explains how they were, according to Homer's work. Helen was described in a similar way as I did, and I thought if I had met her in person, she would have been like this : )  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
"I can't believe it.." Whispered Priam, looking through the window, in the left part of the living room. Hector looked up at him, placing himself next to his father.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, and the king pointed at the horizon. Hector froze. Dozens of ships were coming. The war was coming, and it had taken them by surprise. "This can't be happening.." Priam watched at his son, with a sad frown on his face.  
  
"We knew it would occur.. it was just a matter of time.. no matter what Alana would do.. Agamemnon always wanted to have Troy.." With a sigh, he walked fast towards the door. "Call them, Hector. We'll join in one hour. Prepare your army. Bad times are coming"  
  
Hector ran through the halls, breathing strongly. People observed him, as he was shouting the warnings. Their scared faces showed the fears, and he felt sorry for all the families that would be broken. Turning around a corner, he almost walked over a woman.  
  
"Where are you going so fast?" She asked, surprised. Hector stopped and took her hand.  
  
"Briseis, the war is coming.. you must get ready" She opened her eyes in shock.  
  
"Where is Paris?" She asked, joining Hector on his way.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while.. neither Alana"  
  
"The girl who came from the future? Your father told me about her.." She replied, looking around. "I'll look for them, go and do what you have to do" But Hector stopped and shook his head.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He said, and she nodded.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I'll go myself to look for Alana and Paris.. in the meanwhile, go to the main square and tell everybody what's coming. Tell them the whole truth, they must be ready. We'll meet again in one hour, in the living room" She nodded, leaving as fast as she could. Hector took a deep breath and stopped one of his soldiers. "The wall, close it. The Greeks are coming, they'll be here in few hours. Call the troops and join me in two hours, did you understand me? "The young soldier nodded, and Hector went on running, leaving the palace.  
  
He checked all possible places, but there wasn't any sign of them. Worried, he went back to palace, where he met Andromache. She looked at him, and then avoided his gaze. To her surprise, he came towards her , breathless.  
  
"Andromache, the Greeks are coming.. you must hide, take our son and leave soon. You're not safe here" She looked at him, scared.  
  
"I already talked to the servants, four of them will join me.. we're leaving to the nearest village.." She murmured, shocked. "I'll be there for anything you'll want.. because I expect to see you alive again" Their eyes met, and Hector smiled.  
  
"Of course" He murmured, kissing her on the cheek. "Now, leave. This is not safe for both of you"  
  
"See you soon, Hector" She joined the group and they all left, exiting the city. Hector went back to the halls, looking for the missing persons again, but nothing happened. He wondered what was going wrong. Stopping in front of a window, in the back part of palace, he searched in the distance. If his eyes didn't cheat on him, there was something different on the sea. The waves were dying in a zone too far away from the sand... frowning, he looked again. Yes, he was right. Something was stopped there, something that made the sea beat against it.  
  
An idea came to his head. A ship. The Greeks had already arrived. He ran towards the golden door that led to the huge garden. It was already dark, but he knew the place very well. The only sound he heard was his breathing and the sword beating against his armour. The minutes he had to wait were an eternity for him . Once under the arc, he hid behind a bush when he heard voices. He was right. A big group of soldiers were standing near, observing a couple. Alana and Paris.  
  
He didn't have enough time to react, and saw Achilles moving towards them, Alana standing up fast, followed by Paris. Hector felt useless, he couldn't just jump there and help, they would catch him as well. He had to think of something, and fast. He wouldn't allow them to hurt his brother.. and he wouldn't allow them to take Alana.  
  
------------------- ---------------------- --------------------- ------- -------------- ------------  
  
I was speechless, standing in the moonlight, waiting for the worst. Paris didn't look better than me, his dark eyes showed the fears inside him. But, at the same time, I saw a kind of strength on him that made me feel safer. I couldn't explain that. Achilles walked around us, in silence, like a predator that would jump on his victim sooner or later. I knew little about that man.. almost nothing. Sure his face was familiar to me, as all the faces were.. I still couldn't explain that, maybe it was just a dream.  
  
"I think you made someone angry few days ago, girl" Achilles spoke, looking at me. His eyes were blue and cold. I swallowed, noticing I was shaking. "And this person who got angry went to look for me, paid me a high fee.. and here I am.. do I need an introduction?" he half smiled, and before I could reply, I heard Paris' voice.  
  
"What are you doing in Troy?" Achilles moved towards him, frowning.  
  
"I think it's not you the one who has the right to make questions"  
  
"This is my home and I'm the prince Paris. You're not welcomed here if you arrive in those conditions. Come with me and you'll meet the king Priam" I was surprised to see Paris so confident. But Achilles laughed.  
  
"We're not going anywhere, boy.." he took his sword and put it on Paris' neck. Paris started, taking a deep breath. "You don't have the smallest idea about what is coming now.."  
  
"The Trojans didn't do anything to you. Why would you attack them?" I said, and the whole group looked at me.  
  
"I don't care what happened between the two cities.. I'm here because someone asked me so.. because it's my duty to do this. "His eyes showed a kind of anger. He lowered the sword, and gave a step towards me.  
  
"Agamemnon always wanted Troy.. he's not an honourable person, and you'll be sorry for this" Paris said.  
  
"I won't discuss this with you, Paris.. I only want to finish with this and go back home" I frowned. Finish what?  
  
"You're Achilles, right? "I said, and he looked at me, shocked.  
  
"How do you know it?" I felt a kind of power now.. I still could make him scared, even if he didn't believe in gods or magic.  
  
"Lets say I can see the future.." Before I could finish the phrase, Achilles took my arm.  
  
"Don't play with me , girl. I know you're not stupid and you cheated on a queen.. but this won't happen again, I won't give you any choice"  
  
"Helen sends you?" I asked, surprised. Paris looked at me, our gazes met.  
  
"Impossible" he said, but Achilles shook his head.  
  
"Your innocent queen is not so innocent, Paris.. she wants a revenge.. and she will have it. I didn't come here to fight against Trojans.. Agamemnon already sent a thousand ships to do it.. I'm here for personal business" A hundred emotions were crossing Paris' face.  
  
"Is Helen here?" He stuttered, and I felt as if I was going to faint. But what did I expect? He loved her, she was charming for men. But Achilles took my both hands and tied them.  
  
"She's coming with us" At this, Paris moved towards us.  
  
"No" He said, with anger on his eyes.  
  
"If she comes, Helen will be pleased.. "Achilles spoke, walking slowly. "You can't stop this war, Troy will be destroyed.. go to Greece. And now, let me do my work" I looked at Paris in desperation. He seemed to be thinking deeply, and suddenly, showed a happy smile.  
  
"I'll go to Greece.. you can take this girl. "  
  
"What?" I shouted, and Achilles pushed me towards the ship.  
  
"I'll be with Helen" Paris murmured.  
  
"Are you stupid? She's Agamemnon's wife! If you go there, he will kill you! Now everybody knows what's going on between both of you!"  
  
"No, Alana.. Agamemnon is coming here"  
  
"But sooner or later you'll have to face reality, Paris"  
  
"Stop this now, come on" Said Achilles, angry. I felt tears falling from my face. What would happen to me? Helen would order to kill me, as a punishment for all what I had done.  
  
"No, no!! Help!" I shouted, with the hope that someone reacted.. but who would help me? We were lost in the middle of nowhere. I walked slowly, wanting to die.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" Achilles asked Paris, and when I looked at the prince, I saw something in his eyes.. an intelligent gaze. Was he planning something? Or was it just my imagination, in a desperate try to find a bit of optimism? The group of soldiers were on board already. Paris followed us.  
  
"I am" He walked by me, without looking, ignoring me. Then, I thought about escaping. I wondered how fast would Achilles run if I did so.. the soldiers would have to jump from the ship, this would give me extra time. Achilles pushed Paris, and when he turned around I ran. I ran so fast that I thought I would die.  
  
"She's escaping!" Achilles shouted. I reached the trees, the small forest, I heard his breath close, he was stronger than me, it was useless to escape. But it was then, when in the darkness, I heard someone falling on the ground behind me. Someone had knocked Achilles, and taken me by the arm.  
  
"Shhhh.. it's me" He whispered, pushing me behind a tree.  
  
"Hector!" I said, hugging him.  
  
"Listen to me" He pushed me away. "Go back to the palace, call everybody. "  
  
"What about you?" I said, but he shook his head.  
  
"Just do it. I have to tie Achilles and recuperate Paris" His dark eyes smiled. "You're brave, Alana"  
  
"And your brother is stupid.." I murmured. "How can he go to Greece if he knows what's waiting for him there?"  
  
"I don't believe he was serious about it, Alana.. he has a plan"  
  
"A plan? Sure" I said, but Hector took my hand.  
  
"He doesn't love Helen" Hector said softly.  
  
"As if I cared.." I replied back, standing up. "I'll go there now.." We heard steps approaching, and I saw Hector jumping.  
  
"No, we're going there now.. run!" He took my arm and we escaped through the trees.  
  
-------------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------- --------- ---------------------  
  
"Hector? Paris? Alana?" Briseis had crossed the small forest and reached the beach, walking slowly. "Oh" She shouted when she saw a man laying on the ground. She kneeled beside him, he had blood on his head, and was moaning. "Are oyu feeling well?" She asked, and he opened his eyes, moving away from her.  
  
"Who are you?" He said, taking her by her hand rudely.  
  
"You're hurting me!" She shouted back, and he left her hand slowly. "What happened to you? Why are you laying here? "He observed her face as she spoke, and felt something completely new. "What are you looking at?" She said, and he shook his head.  
  
"The war has begun.. and you can't return. "Achilles stood up and took his sword. "You're my prisoner" Briseis gaped at him, shaking.  
  
-------------------------------- ------------------------------ --------- --------------------  
  
Paris stood by the ship, shocked. What had Alana done? He was trying to help her.. joining her on the way to Greece, he wouldn't leave her alone. But she didn't understand anything.. she had to escape and spoil everything. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. Now he was alone, a prisoner. The soldiers were watching up at him.  
  
"Where is Achilles?" One of them said. Looking in the distance, they saw two shapes. "He's coming"  
  
Paris looked at them, and felt his heart beating fast. He was coming with a woman. But she was shorter than Alana.. he froze. She was Briseis. "Oh, no" Murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"Throw the anchor!! We're not leaving" Achilles said, throwing Briseis on the sand. "Build the tent. Tomorrow the Trojans will have a surprise. The girl escaped once, but she won't do that again" Alana had escaped? How? Wondered Paris, still shocked. His cousin looked up at him, scared. Situation in Troy was terrible for them. 


	17. The exchange

Disclaimer: Only own Alana.  
  
A/N: In three days I'm leaving for a 2 months holidays, so I'll try to finish the first part of this story. I want to say that the whole story will consist in 3 parts, so by the moment, this is not the end : ) I'll update one or two chapters this week  
  
**Chapter seventeen.  
**  
I had escaped, I couldn't believe that. We were running across the garden, expecting them to follow us.. but they didn't. Soon, Hector stopped, frowning, and led me to a hidden place behind a big tree. We sat on the grass, breathing strongly.  
  
"This is odd" He murmured, looking at me. "Achilles should be following us.. he's not the kind of man who gives up so easily"  
  
"Maybe he got what he wanted." I said, and Hector shook his head.  
  
"He wanted you, Alana.."  
  
"But now he has Paris" I was trying to give a convincing explanation, but didn't succeed. Hector looked away, searching the distance.  
  
"Something else happened.. I'm sure" He stood up and took my hand. "Go to the palace, ask for help and wait for me there. I'll go back and take Paris"  
  
"No" I didn't leave his hand, and he looked at me angry.  
  
"Don't be stupid, go away"  
  
"He wants me, I won't allow anybody to die because of me. If you go there, I'll follow you" Hector took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't you understand that without help we won't get anything? Go and look for the soldiers" He pushed me away, gently, but I followed him. "Alana, please.."  
  
"I'm going with you. If I call the whole army, who will protect the city? And your father?" Hector kept silence, and then his eyes showed sadness.  
  
"Why are you acting like this? What else do you want to risk?" I looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" I felt the first drops of rain falling in my face again. Another storm was coming.  
  
"When things will be more settled, I have to talk to you about something important.. now.. lets go" He took my arm, signing at a narrow path. "This time we'll use another way.." The forest swallowed us, and darkness came.  
  
----------------------- ------------------------- --------------------- -- -------------------  
  
Achilles led them to the inside of the ship, where Briseis and Paris were locked. She tried to open the wooden gate, but it was impossible. Turning around, she met her cousin's gaze.  
  
"Paris, don't stay there and help me.. we must escape!" She took his hand, but he didn't react. "Paris! What's wrong?" She touched his face, and when she saw his eyes, frowned.  
  
"I don't know what's going on.. I feel lost" He murmured. "Since Alana came, my life is a labyrinth"  
  
"Stop with this, Paris. Forget about everything and think of a way to escape. Or maybe you want to go to Greece, after all?" She said, with sarcasm. Paris watched at her.  
  
"Why are all people thinking that I only care about myself?" He shouted, standing up.  
  
"This is the Paris I wanted to see!" Briseis said, cheerfully. "Now, come here. Do you think we could jump into the water if we break this window?"  
  
"You're impossible.." Said Paris, walking towards her.  
  
"I know. And now, please, break this window while I keep Achilles attention busy" She walked to the exit, but Paris stopped her.  
  
"And then what? If you keep his attention, you won't be able to escape!" She shook her head. Paris looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Briseis, what are you planning?"  
  
"Paris, when I'll tell you, break the window"  
  
"I won't leave you here" He walked towards her, but she refused him, angry.  
  
"Stop acting as a hero, because you're not, and try to escape! They need you more than me, your father needs you, Hector needs you!" She stopped, thinking for a while, as if she didn't know what else to say. "Well, I'm sure another person needs you"  
  
"Who?" Asked Paris, surprised. But Briseis didn't reply.  
  
"Achilles won't hurt me.. I saw something in his eyes that told me so.." She pushed the wooden gate, knocking strongly. "Now, when you'll hear me shouting, break the window.. are you ready?" Paris nodded, and Briseis started to shout.  
  
"Is anybody there?!! Can someone come here, please? !!" She repeated the phrases once and again, while Paris took a chair and crashed it against the window, but nothing happened.  
  
"Shut up, I can't break this!" He shouted back, but it was too late. Achilles opened the gate and saw the scene. Briseis gave some steps backwards, as he went downstairs.  
  
"Trying to escape?" Achilles' cold eyes observed them. Then, with a frown, took the chair from Paris' hands. "The truth is that your friend played a trick on me.. and I'm not used to this.. someone attacked me when I was running after her, and I'll discover who was him. "He turned around and looked at Briseis. "Lets do something, Paris. You're useless here, this would only bring troubles to me. Go back to the palace and tell everybody that the girl I'm looking for is coming with me"  
  
"And Briseis will come with me" Said Paris, taking his cousin's hand, but Achilles separated them.  
  
"You're not in the best conditions to give orders.. "Looking at her, they stared at each other for a while. "She will stay with me"  
  
"What?" Shouted Briseis, moving away from him.  
  
"No way" Replied Paris, firmly. But Achilles just smiled.  
  
"You both know that the only way of letting Paris free is that she stays with me.. and Paris has to go, he also knows it.." Achilles spoke, slowly, walking around them. Briseis calmed down, and looked at her cousin.  
  
"Do you promise me that you won't hurt me?" She asked Achilles, and he turned around again to watch at her.  
  
"Why would I want to hurt you?" Was his simple answer. Briseis looked down, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Go,Paris.. you'll help us more if you leave and tell them what's going on. They will take Alana and kill your father.. go and help them"  
  
"I can't leave you here.." He murmured.  
  
"It would be worse if you stayed.. please, go" She begged, with tears in her eyes. Achilles opened the gate.  
  
"So.." He said, showing the exit. Paris swallowed, angry, and walked to the door, giving an angry look to Achilles.  
  
"You've signed your own death" Achilles laughed at this, closing the door behind him and leaving Briseis alone inside.  
  
"You don't know who are you talking to.. now go. Say good bye to the foreign girl, because soon you won't ever see her again" At this, Paris was thrown to the sea, and the waves brought him to the sand. Breathing strongly, walked away from the beach, towards the entrance of the garden.  
  
------------------------ ------------------------- ----------------------- --- -------------------  
  
We saw a shape in the distance, a man coming towards us. Hector held me and threw me to the ground, gently. We both looked at each other, listening in the darkness. I looked away, to the man who was now few metres away from us. I felt a kind of joy when I saw who was him.  
  
"Paris.." I murmured, standing up, followed by Hector. Paris stopped, staring at us, and then smiled. He looked so nice under the rain that I didn't realise I had been watching at him for a long time. Buthis dark eyes moved to the other man there.   
  
"I knew you were here.." He said to Hector, and hugged his brother. Then, turning around, looked down at me. "Hello again, Alana" His smile made my head spin, and I didn't know why. Hector looked at us and a strange expression came to his face.  
  
"What happened, Paris?" He asked, breaking the tension of the moment.  
  
"Briseis.. he got her" Hector opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
"You left her alone there?!" Shouted, and Paris put his hands on his brother's shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, let me explain.. they wanted to keep me there.. they send me to talk to our father.. I had to do it, or else nobody would know what was going on. We'll look for help" Hector didn't look too convinced, but nodded.  
  
"I really hope nothing bad will happen to Briseis, or else.."  
  
"Who is Briseis?" I asked, looking at both of them. Sure she was an important woman in their lives, so important that they would risk their safety for her.  
  
"Our cousin" Replied Paris. I was so happy to see him alive that I only wanted to hug him. But soon he avoided my gaze and went on talking o this brother, as we walked to the palace.  
  
"They came to take Alana with them, Helen sends Achilles.. but the war is coming and those two separated events are together in this war.. Achilles won't leave unless he gets Alana.. Helen wants to punish her.. I suppose that if Alana goes to Greece she won't survive too many time.."  
  
"Hey, I'm here listening to you!" I said, scared. "What do you mean with that I wouldn't survive?" They both looked at each other.  
  
"Alana won't go anywhere" Said Hector, convinced. But Paris looked disappointed. Then I remembered everything. The shock of seeing him alive made me forget that he had agreed with leaving to Greece, with bringing me to Helen.  
  
"You.. stupid idiot.." I said, stopping, and pushing him. "You accepted to go to Greece!! But you didn't tell this to Hector, right?"  
  
"Alana, let me explain" He took my hands, gently.  
  
"What are you both talking about?" Asked Hector. I looked at him.  
  
"Your brother wanted to give me to Achilles, and travel to Greece to visit his beloved Helen"  
  
"Alana!!" Shouted Paris, and I shut up, looking at him. He left my hands and his eyes observed me coldly. "For once in your life, stop talking about me as if I was a monster! If I did all those things was because I had a plan, can't you understand it? And you spoiled my plan when you escaped! " I frowned.  
  
"What are you saying? How could I know it was a plan, if you love Helen so much? How could i believe that you would have a plan to save me and not please her?" There was irony in my voice, and Paris looked hurt. Or was it my imagination?  
  
"What do you know about love?" He said, walking again and ignoring me. I stood there, shaking. Hector was looking at us, surprised.  
  
"What do I know, Paris? You don't know me" I replied, staring at him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Asked Hector, taking my arm gently. "Alana, do you feel well?" I nodded, still looking at Paris, who was looking back at me as well.  
  
"All I knew about love is that it only made me suffer. I don't need to know anything else" My reply left them quiet, and then I felt Hector's hand on mine.  
  
"Come on, lets go to palace. We're living the beginning of a war and you need all your strength. Whatever worries your heart.. leave it deep inside.. you'll have time inthe future to settle it." We started our walk, and when we reached Paris' position, I felt his dark eyes on me.  
  
"You didn't choose the right man, Alana" He whispered, and I looked up at him. Hector went on walking, absent minded. Was Paris talking about his brother?  
  
"What makes you think he is Hector?" I replied, and Paris frowned.  
  
"Hector? No! " Answered, and we both stopped, staring at each other, confused. Hector looked back at us.  
  
"Can you hear it? It's in the palace.. they're attacking it!! They managed to come in!!" That interruption had been so opportune. I looked at Hector, and we three started to run. The war had began, they had crossed the Trojan wall, history was turned upside down, and I didn't want to know what was waiting for me. 


	18. This is your time

Disclaimer: I only own Alana.

**A/N**: During 2 months I'll be away but I'll go on writting this story.I don't have a laptop, but I promise in september I'll finish it. I'll bring a notebook with me and write in the old style :) But I'll still update two more chapters:) Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter eighteen**

I wasn't ready for that.. the sight of the burning palace.. we stopped in front of the golden door, shocked. As far as I knew, the war had taken place during many years.. but in a matter of minutes, the city was being destroyed. Hector tried to open the gate but it was locked. He beat it, angry.  
  
"Our father is inside!" He shouted, and Paris ran back, rounding the garden.  
  
"Lets go through the beach!" He shouted, and I shook my head.  
  
"You said the tide is high! We would have to wait until tomorrow!" It was stupid, I was a good swimmer, but in the past years I had developed a strange kind of fear , I reacted panicking when dark water was near from me. Not the green or blue sea, but the black and deep water form rivers and nights like that one, without moon. I felt those fears again when I saw the answer in Hector's eyes.  
  
"We'll swim" He said, and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I couldn't move, I just stayed there. All from the sudden I feared more the water than the war. "Alana, what are you doing? Follow us!" Shouted Hector, but I looked at them with begging eyes. Paris stopped, as well as his brother.  
  
"I can't.." I murmured, and they both frowned.  
  
"What?" Asked Paris, and Hector walked back to me.  
  
"I just can't swim in dark waters.." I was about to cry, so scared I was. When I saw anger in those men, I felt so ashamed. But I couldn't do anything.  
  
"What kind of stupid fear is this you have?" Asked Hector. "A war is taking place, come with us!" It was the first time since I had met him that he spoke to me like that. I understood it, his father was in danger.. but anybody who had a phobia would understand me.. you want to do it, but your body doesn't react. It's impossible to move, you just try to breath and your legs are paralysed, you feel the nausea in your stomach. It was true, my phobia was stupid.. but it was there, for some hidden reason I couldn't understand. And I preferred to wait for anything and not swim.  
  
"I said I can't.. you both can leave, I'll wait here" I said, now with tears in my eyes. Hector took my hand and pushed me, and I followed him weakly. "Please, Hector, you don't understand me" We crossed the gardens and arrived in the beach.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen to you, we'll help you. But please, stop talking like a small child" Hector smiled kindly, and came inside the water, giving me his hand. "Come on" Paris was already inside, swimming by the rocks. Waves weren't too strong, but they were dangerous anyway. And the water.. so dark that it looked like a bottomless hole. I gave one step.. and another one.. I was already breathless because of panic. Hector began to swim, and I started to repeat to myself that I had always been a good swimmer. It was only the water of the sea, dark because of the night. I tried to think about the green and blue water where I had swum few days before.  
  
The rocks were near, and I swam away from them, afraid of a sudden wave that would beat against us. We had to round the western part of the palace, and it wasn't too long.. but minutes passed and I felt my arms tired. Hector was already far away, desperation made him hurry, thinking of his father. I couldn't see Paris, I couldn't see anything. I just swam, murmuring prays although I wasn't a religious person. But the way seemed not to have an end. I looked up, and realised that I was still in the middle of the way. I wouldn't be able to arrive, I was already too tired. Now I could see Hector arriving in the beach, but Paris was still missing. They were leaving me alone.. alone inside the sea.  
  
A bigger wave came and threw water over my head, taking me by surprise. My heart started to beat so fast that it was hard to breath. I was going to faint, in the sea.. I would die. What an irony.. I had escaped from Achilles and a simple wave would kill me. All from the sudden, I felt an arm holding me. Looking back, I saw Paris. He was smiling, and I thought I was dreaming.  
  
"Paris! You were swimming there.. you.." I wasn't able to speak, so tired I was. He helped me to swim.  
  
"Lay on your back, I'll carry you.. I've been swimming behind you, I knew you would need help" He took me under my arms, my head resting on his shoulder. Our eyes met for some seconds. "I didn't know you had this fear.. you were a good swimmer the other day.."  
  
"I'm a box full of surprises.." I said, trying to recuperate. He laughed, or was it my imagination?  
  
"We're near.. can you swim now?" I floated, trying to touch the bottom with my feet. He looked at me, waiting. His eyes were so dark in the night.. but why was I thinking about that?  
  
"I can.. don't make Hector angry, he's nervous.." Paris looked at the beach, it was empty.  
  
"He already left. We'll join him now, come one" We left the water, hurrying.  
  
"Paris?" He stopped and looked back at me. "Thank you" With a smile, he turned around and went on running. I hardly was able to follow him, wondering which would be my end in that story. I always could stay there and wait. I couldn't fight, I wasn't able to use a sword, or a knife.. or a bow.. nothing, I was totally useless for them. I would be just an extra weight they would have to hold while they fought. This is why, when I saw the burning Trojan wall, I stopped. The crowd of fighting soldiers, the fire.. I felt so scared. Hector had just killed a man, and Paris was fighting against another one. In the distance, he looked at me.  
  
"Stay away from us!" He shouted, and he didn't have to repeat that. I hided behind a huge stone, by a tree, sitting on the grass leaning against the trunk. If someone discovered me, he would kill me. Until that very moment, I hadn't been aware of what a real war meant. I had changed history, I had made big changes, hurrying all the years and making them last one night. How could such a big change affect history? What had I done? I wished I had never said "yes" to Priam, that day in Krk.  
  
The sound of steps near from me made me freeze. Someone was coming. I wrapped my arms around myself, with the hope that I would be more hidden. Closing my eyes, I waited. The fire projected shadows everywhere. And the shadow of a tall man was standing in front of my sight.  
  
"Alana" I looked up at him, and saw Priam standing there. He walked towards me and sat, breathing strongly. "Alana, please , listen to me. My sons had just seen me leaving, they're' fighting and they looked shocked.. I didn't have time to explain them, but you'll do it for me" His blue eyes were sad, and a strange look appeared on his eyes. He didn't let me speak, and I didn't want to. I knew he was about to say something really important to me. "Alana.. I'm leaving for good. I have my reasons... as you will have yours to stay"  
  
"What?" I felt so confused, but he just smiled.  
  
"I know that in the beginning you will hate me for this.. but I'm sure that with time you will understand" He took my hand, kindly. "Alana.. you're living in a time that is not yours.. there's an empty space in 21rst century. And there can't be it. At the same time, this time is joining two spaces.. to make it simple.. the laws of the universe say that there can't be an empty space in one century and an extra space in another one. "  
  
"What are you trying to say?" I asked, scared. He looked up at me, almost crying.  
  
"I'm doing this for you.. this will be our little secret. Our exchange"  
  
"Exchange?" I felt my hands shaking. I knew what was he talking about. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, Alana. I'm going to 21rst century, and I'll never come back. I'll take your space there. I'll live like an old man, my last years there. "  
  
"I won't allow this. You can't steal it from me! I want to go back now!" I shouted, but he shook his head.  
  
"You can't, Alana. You don't know how"  
  
"Yes, I do. You told me"  
  
"This is different. This won't be a simple journey through time. This will be an exchange.. if someone from this century travels there, and you're here.. he will take your place there and you won't be able to open the time gate."  
  
"But you still didn't leave, I still have time. You can't leave Troy!" I was trying to think as fast as possible, about a way to escape. But I knew that Priam had everything planned.  
  
"I knew you would hate me for this.. I know you can't understand by the moment.. but believe me.. things have to be like this. Take my space in Troy, the space for your soul. You'll be happier here than in your time"  
  
"How can you know it? You have a special power?" Anger made me talk with irony. It was a typical reaction on me.  
  
"I know what is better for you.. and for my son" His blue eyes looked at the fighting battle. "You won't ever return to 21rst century, Alana. And I won't ever come back. This is a fair exchange"  
  
"It's not!! What the hell are you talking about? How can this be better for me? I'm alone here!" Priam sighed, patiently.  
  
"Would you be happy, really happy, if right now you returned to Earth.. without the chance of saying goodbye to any of my sons? Just disappear?" He waited for my reply.  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be happy, but.."  
  
"See?" He interrupted. "Your soul tells you that you belong here" He stood up.  
  
"Wait!" I stood up as well. "Which son?" He frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said it will be better for your son.. but you have two sons" I said.  
  
"I know. "He shrugged and smiled. Taking my and, he kissed it. "Don't hate me, Alana"  
  
"What about all my relatives? My friends?" I asked, breathless. He started to walk, but turned around once more.  
  
"You changed past, Alana.. now I'll belong to 21rst century.. you don't exist in the future. Everything will be changed" I stood there, shocked. All my world fell apart. I was alone, in the middle of a war. With a married man and his brother, crazily in love with a blonde Spartan queen. I wanted to shout. But what I did was start to cry. I fell on the ground and cried.  
  
----------------------------------- ------------------------------ ------ ----------------- ------  
  
I didn't know how many time I had been laying there. After Priam left, I didn't care about anything, if death had to come, I was ready to accept it. I felt so lost that I laid on the ground, closed my eyes and wished to disappear. But magic didn't exist, and when I opened my eyes again, the sun was rising and I was still there. No noises, only silence and the ashes moved by the wind. The smell of burning was stronger, but fire wasn't there.  
  
I kneeled, looking over the stone. The yard was empty, dead crops laying on the ground, many of them. Worried, I stood up and walked there. I wished I wouldn't find Hector or Paris there. I wished I didn't have to explain them that their father had left. But it seemed that all the weight of the situation was on me. I walked, avoiding the bodies, and holding my breath whenever I saw a Trojan armour. But I reached the big door of the wall, and there wasn't any sign of the two brothers.  
  
I came inside the city, some Trojan citizens and soldiers were taking the corps, another ones were healing their wounds. A woman came to the place where I was standing, and she smiled kindly.  
  
"You're the foreign girl?" Asked, putting her hand on my arm. Her green eyes showed a worried look.  
  
"I'm not a foreign any more" I replied, taking the jar of water she was offering me. After drinking, I looked at her, getting ready to ask and get the answer I most feared. "Are they.. alive?" The woman frowned, confused. "Hector and Paris.." I explained. She opened her mouth, observing me.  
  
"Prince Hector was injured the last time I saw him.." she began, with quiet voice, and I felt my heart beating so fast. "But I didn't see Prince Paris" She took the jar and left. She hadn't seen Paris. What did that mean? I went on walking, to the palace. I had to find them. I needed to see them. Once I reached the stairs, I felt dizzy. Maybe because I hadn't eaten in a whole day, maybe because of all the experience I had lived. But I had to sit on the stairs. When the world stopped spinning around me, I covered my face with my hands. What was I going to do then? I tried not to cry, taking a deep breath. The woman who had spoken to me walked near, checking people. I closed my eyes, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was the same woman, offering more water.  
  
"No, thank you, I don't need anything else.. just stay here" I told her, but I realised I was talking to someone completely different. When I opened my eyes, I saw Paris standing there.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He smiled. I stood up, fast.  
  
"Paris!" We stared at each other, like it happened whenever he showed up all from the sudden. His eyes looked sad, although he was smiling. "How is Hector?" I asked, and he looked down.  
  
"He's injured, but he will recuperate. Andromache is with him" I opened my mouth in surprise.  
  
"Andromache?" My voice sounded shaky, although I didn't want to sound disappointed. But.. why would I be disappointed? Paris nodded.  
  
"She returned.. she was worried about him.." We remained speechless, I couldn't stop thinking and thinking. "So you weren't lying" Said Paris, suddenly. I looked up at him.  
  
"About what?" Our eyes met again.  
  
"About Hector.. you love him, I can see it in your face" He smiled kindly, but his eyes didn't show the same feeling.  
  
"What?!" I smiled too, but avoided his gaze. "I..I don't love anyone, Paris" He stared at me. "And now.. what will you do? Will you go with Helen?" He looked away, separating a bit from me.  
  
"Maybe" This was his cold reply. Why was he acting like that?  
  
"So I was right.." I murmured, trying to look cheerful. "You love her.. you make a nice couple" He looked again at me.  
  
"Where is my father? "This sudden change of subject made me react. "I saw him speaking with you."  
  
"Paris... we must meet Hector.. I have something to tell you both" I walked towards the entrance, but Paris took my arm, stopping me.  
  
"Hector is weak now, he doesn't feel well. Tell me what's going on, Alana. He's my father and I have the right to know. When Hector will feel better, we'll go there" I stood still, observing Paris. His arrogant attitude had returned. But I knew that he was suffering. He was worried about his father, his brother and his cousin. Briseis.. I suddenly remembered about her.  
  
"Sit down, and I'll tell you" He obeyed me, and sat on the stairs. I began to tell the whole story, and his face changed , slowly. After some minutes of silence, he stood up in anger.  
  
"This can't be real" He said, looking around.  
  
"But it is" I had told him the exact words, but avoiding some parts of the conversation. The ones that Priam had confessed to me as a secret.  
  
"He left? For good?! And now what?!" He shouted at me.  
  
"I don't know!" I shouted back. "Do you think it's easy for me? I'll stay here forever! I already don't exist in the future!" But Paris turned around, leaving me alone. "Paris!" He didn't reply, he disappeared in the distance. I walked inside the palace, looking for Hector. When I reached his room, I opened the door and found him laying on the bed, asleep. But Andromache wasn't there. Why did Paris lie to me?  
  
I approached his bed, slowly. He moved his head and opened his eyes. When our gazes met, he smiled. He didn't look too ill, he even sat, leaning against the pillows.  
  
"I'm glad to see you alive" I commented, avoiding his gaze, afraid of telling him about Priam's departure.  
  
"Last night was horrible, Alana.. I didn't know anything about you since I left the water.. but I had to come and help, and.."  
  
"I know, I know, hector.. don't worry about this now. You have to rest.." I took a deep breath.  
  
"And there's something you want to tell me, right?" He asked, and I nodded in silence. "About my father.." I began to tell the story again, but Hector didn't eract in the same way as Paris.  
  
"I?m so sorry, Hector" This is all what I could say. To my surprise, he took my hand.  
  
"My father chose his way.. it's me the one who is sorry for you. You'll have to stay here for good.. and I know this is not what you wanted.." His dark eyes went on looking at me.  
  
"I don't know which is my role here. You all have your lives settled. Paris will go with Helen. Andromache will return.. I'll start my life here without any.. base.."  
  
"Paris is leaving? I don't think so" Hector said. I looked up at him.  
  
"He just told me so.. he also said.. that Andromache was here.." Hector frowned.  
  
"This is my brother. He would do anything to make the girl he likes angry" I felt blushing, but didn't say anything. "I'm not blind, Alana. I also know how do you feel about him"  
  
"You're completely wrong about me" All from the sudden I didn't want to admit that.  
  
"Really?" He replied, with a soft voice. "Then.. who is the one you love, that makes you act so strange sometimes?"  
  
"I don't act strange.." I laughed, but he remained serious. "Hector, you need to get some sleep"  
  
"Remember what I told you some days ago?.. why was Andromache leaving..?" I nodded. "And.. you didn't tell me anything about that" I blushed again.  
  
"I don't know what to say.." I replied, and he stared at me.  
  
"Me neither" In that moment, the door opened and a servant came in, bringing a jar.  
  
"I need to go out" I whispered, leaving. Once in the halls, I looked for a hidden place and sat on the ground. I was becoming crazy.


	19. A whisper

Disclaimer: only own Alana.  
  
**A/N**: So maybe this will be the last chapter before holidays, I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning.. but don't worry, I promise I'll settle many things here : ) And you won't be confused about pairings any more : ) It will be a very spiritual chapter : ) I hope you all will have a nice summer and that you won't forget about me when I'll come back in September! : ) Happy holidays!!!!!  
  
**Chapter nineteen.**  
  
I was sitting there, under a window, hidden from all sights. My head was spinning, many things had happened and I had to put order in them. I decided to go to the beach and watch the sea, the relaxing movement of waves and breath fresh air. I left the palace with the hope that I wouldn't find anybody. It was the first time I really needed to be alone, because I was going to take a decision, an important decision.  
  
Once there, I chose a peaceful place, by the rocks, where I sat and crossed my legs. I had taken an apple with me, it was about time to eat something. The sun was already high, and I looked at my arms. My skin was even more tanned than before, but the sun seemed not to be so harmful as in my future times. The horizon was blue, only few clouds remained from the last storm.  
  
I had to put order in my thoughts, and the most important one was about my new life there. What would I do? How would I live my life? Working? Serving? Those things were worrying me a lot. Those were different times and a girl couldn't survive by herself. Unless I married someone, or unless I was born in a rich family, which wasn't the case.. I was useless. I felt my hands shaking again, but tried to think clearly and be reasonable. Sure there was a solution.  
  
About Hector, I had taken a decision. I thought about all his life, and Andromache's life. She had left everything to be with him, family, home.. everything. This meant that they loved each other so much, or else he wouldn't have brought her and marry. Andromache was having a bad time, and I understood her. If I was her, I would also leave. But I wouldn't allow that to happen. I would bring Andromache back, and leave Hector alone. It was true I felt something for him, but something completely different from what I felt for another person.. with Hector I felt protected and safe, but he had a son and a wife and even if he chose me, I could never live with the fact that I had broken a family. So Hector would stay away from my life.  
  
A bit more calmed, now that I had settled one thing, I had to think about the other problem. Paris. I hated to admit that what I felt for him was really strong, totally different from anything I had felt before. Since the first time I had seen him I knew that my life would be condemned. It was something impossible, he would never love me. He had Helen, a queen, a perfect woman.. although her personality was terrible, Paris was famous because of having beautiful girls, so I guessed he didn't care about her inner side too much, he would get the most desired woman across all empires. So.. which was my situation then? I loved Paris, but I would have to accept that he would be apart from me. Like hector.  
  
So.. after putting order in my head, I didn't like the final solutions, because they didn't mean anything good for me.. whatever I did, I would loose. I stood up, walking back to the city. I would look for something to do, ask someone how could a girl like me survive in a world like Troy. And then.. go on with my life.  
  
-------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------ ------------------  
  
Paris walked slowly, around the rocks, by the sea. He had to think clearly, plan something. Situation had changed a lot since the last time he felt that things were finally settled. He had thought that Helen was all his world, but as time passed, those thoughts were totally different. Sure Helen was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But he wondered if he would be able to live with a person who was able to send a soldier to kill an innocent girl, a woman who felt powerful and who would do anything to get what she wanted. For the first time he doubted about her, if she really was the good person he wanted. And the conclusion came easily to his head. She was a devil, she used her appearance to manipulate men, and she didn't care about the rest of the world.  
  
Paris stopped, looking at the sea. He had admitted it. He had admitted that he needed someone better in his life, someone he could love, and someone who loved him in return. His years of parties, girls and having fun were over. He felt changed since.. since Alana had arrived. That thought scared him. A girl, an unknown girl had changed him.. a plain girl like hundreds. But she wasn't like the rest.. she had something inside that made her different..  
  
He shook his head, walking again. How could he be thinking about Alana like that? They had been arguing since she had arrived. She liked Hector, and Hector loved her. If she had to choose, the answer was obvious. Hector was a brave, noble and honourable man, the best of his kind and the most loyal person in the world. How could a girl refuse him? Even more, how could a girl refuse this man if he told her that he was in love? Surprised with his reaction, because Paris felt hurt, he decided that it was time to take a decision. Briseis was missing, Achilles would goon trying to get Alana to Greece. And he had to stop him. For Briseis.. and for Alana.  
  
But now Alana belonged to his world.. his father had left for good.. but why? Paris knew he had hidden reasons for that.. Priam would never leave without a strong reason. And with Alana living there, life wouldn't be easy. She could stay in palace and she wouldn't starve, they would take care of her forever, this wasn't a problem. But she was still young, he was young.. their lives were just beginning. He knew she was worried about everything, about the place where she would live. He wanted to calm her down and, at the same time, he wanted to see how would she plan everything. Smiling, he imagined her trying to find a job or even joining the soldiers. Looking at the sea, Paris went on walking, alone with his thoughts.  
  
------------------------- --------------------------------- ---- -------------------  
  
The sea was calmed that day.. I went on walking, far away from the palace, absent minded. When I looked up, I saw someone approaching, someone who was walking as absent minded as I was. I became scared.. what if he was an enemy soldier? My heart was beating so fast, and I stopped. In the distance, he stopped as well. My first impulse was to turn around and run, run fast. But then, he went on walking, and I recognised him. A soft breeze moved his hair, and I could see a smile on his lips.  
  
"Alana.. what a surprise to see you here" I felt my face reddening, and looked at the sea, while Paris came closer.  
  
"I needed to walk, I have to think" Our eyes met, he was serious now.  
  
"I was thinking too.." We kept silence. "Can I walk with you?" He asked, joining me.  
  
"Of course" Why was I so nervous? We started our slow walk, in silence. I wanted to ask him so many things, and at the same time, I couldn't. I noticed he was concentrated, looking at the sand as we advanced.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He said, and I was surprised to see that we were having similar thoughts. I nodded. "What will you do now? It seems the war is over, my father left.. you have to stay here in this century.." He looked at me for a while.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, now that I belong here? I mean, what would a girl of my age do in Troy to survive? I need a home, I need food.." Suddenly, I was exposing all my worries to him. When I saw his smile, I stopped. "What?" I frowned.  
  
"You don't have to worry about this, because we have a place for you in our palace. You will live there with us and you will have everything you'll need "  
  
"What?" I asked, shocked. "Are you talking seriously?" I couldn't believe that , it was too good to be true. My biggest worry was gone.  
  
"My father would have wanted so" His dark eyes shone.  
  
"And what do you want?" He watched at me, surprised. "I mean.." I said, fast. "You and Hector.."  
  
"My brother will agree, I'm sure. How can you doubt it by now?" He smiled.  
  
"What do you mean? "I blushed again.  
  
"Come on, Alana.. you know how does he feel about you" He replied, with a strange tone of voice.  
  
"But I won't allow anything to happen. He belongs to Andromache and I'll do my best to settle things between them" Paris stopped, and I looked back at him. His face was unreadable, staring at me.  
  
"You don't love him?" He asked, and I shook my head.  
  
"No, Paris. I told you this once and I repeat it. I don't love Hector" The silence that came later became uncomfortable.  
  
"But you love someone.." I avoided his gaze, looking into the water, as if I was looking for something there. A wave was coming and I decided to refresh a bit, I had to move away from him, he was making my head spin.  
  
------------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------- --------------  
  
Paris observed her, as he waited for an answer.. she was acting strange, coming into the sea. What was she doing? He smiled, thinking about how lovely she looked acting like a child. And in that moment he knew it. He loved her. It was a big discovery, but it was true. He needed her and he wouldn't let her go. Helen was nothing, the past was erased. Destiny had brought Alana for him, and his father had known it since the very first moment.  
  
------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------- ---- ----------  
  
"Water is cold.." I murmured, coming inside, until it covered half of my legs. That was a strange reaction from my part. Paris was looking at me, amused. But the expression in his eyes was different now.. it made me scared, what I saw on him by then was.. no, that couldn't be possible.  
  
"Alana, what are you doing? This is how you avoid the important questions? Coming into the sea?" I gathered forces to look at him.  
  
"Avoid what?" I asked, innocently. He sighed.  
  
"Come here" He said, and I paralysed. He smiled. "Alana.. come here" My legs were shaking but I left the water slowly.  
  
"I don't know what do you want to know, Paris. You ask me confusing questions" He went on looking at me, and the whole situation was becoming unbearable.  
  
"I think it was a very simple question.." He whispered. "A question I want to know" He placed himself in front of me.  
  
"Repeat it, please.." This was all what I was able to say. He laughed.  
  
"Alana.. do you love someone? Here, or in your world?" I looked up at him, without knowing what to say.  
  
"Why do you want to know it? It's none of your business. " He nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's not the business of a person who you have just met.. but after all what we lived together.. what if I'm interested?" His dark eyes still showed an unreadable expression.  
  
"Why would you be interested?" I asked again. Silence came.  
  
"Because maybe it would help me to tell you something" His answer made me freeze, it was the less expected answer. Or was he talking about Hector?  
  
"Hector loves Andromache, he just needs to remember it again" Paris nodded.  
  
"You're right.. but I wasn't talking about Hector" He said, with half of a smile.  
  
"But.. who else could be? I don't know anybody else than.." I became quiet. No, it couldn't be true. And why was he staring at me like that? "Paris, if this is a joke, or one of your tricks.."  
  
"Please, Alana... reply my question.." I frowned. If he wanted me to confess, he wouldn't get it. He should do it first.  
  
"Why? To tell me later that you're sorry but you love Helen?" A moment of silence came, and I saw his eyes brightening all from the sudden.

"So it's me.." He smiled, kindly , and I blushed deeply. Why did I always have to talk too much?  
  
"No, no, Paris, wait.." I said, but he came closer to me. "Don't play with me.." Now only few centimetres separated us. "You'll leave Troy and take Helen, and then.."  
  
"Forget about Helen.." He whispered, putting one of his arms around my waist, and caressing my face with his free hand. I still can't explain what happened then, his lips touched mines and that I kissed him back, hugging him, his hand on my neck.. And I forgot about everything. About the war, about the journey, about Helen and Hector.. I was with Paris, and nothing else mattered.  
  
---------------------------------------- ----------------------------- -- -----------------------  
  
Achilles had spent the whole night talking to Briseis, and he had started to feel something new inside him. That girl had charmed his senses. Confused, he woke up from his bed, looking at her. She was laying some metres away, on the ground. The tent was big enough to allow them a bit of separation.  
  
Briseis opened her eyes, and saw Achilles staring at her. She felt strange. She had never felt like that before. He was a stranger, an enemy.. but after the conversation, when they had shared their fears and secrets.. she knew he wasn't the person he looked like. Maybe in the outside he was a killer, a warrior.. but deep inside, he had a heart. A heart he was starting to share.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked, with soft voice. Briseis observed him.  
  
"You're not the person I thought you were.." He frowned, standing up and walking towards her. She sat on the blankets. "Achilles, you're different.. don't let them spoil you"  
  
"What are you talking about?" His blue eyes looked at her coldly, but she shook her head.  
  
"Why don't you let your heart open? I want to know you" He approached her, sitting beside her place.  
  
"I don't deserve to be known. I'm a killer" He said, with anger in his voice.  
  
"You're what you want to be.. don't let them choose for you." He looked at her, she was coming closer. "I don't know what happened last night, Achilles.. but I'm a new person now. "They stared at each other, and he smiled.  
  
"The same happened to me. "She touched his hand, but he moved away. "I have to finish my job and take the girl" Briseis sighed.  
  
"Now you're the usual Achilles, the one I don't like. Why do you have to do such a stupid thing?" He turned around to meet her.  
  
"I don't care which Achilles do you like, Briseis. This is my destiny, I didn't choose it"  
  
"My destiny was to serve the gods and stay pure.. and I'll do my best to change it with you" She stood up, and walked towards him. "We have the power to change things.. don't be afraid of doing it" He looked at her , surprised. Then kissed the woman standing in front of him. Briseis wrapped her arms around him. "Sleep with me, Achilles"  
  
------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------ --------- ------------ 


	20. The end of the beginning

Disclaimer: I only own Alana.

Back from holidays, but with 3 exams in 10 days, you won't hear from me again until 15th september. I hope you all had nice summer!

**Chapter twenty**

Life is like this. One day you wake up and everything looks different. Some people are lucky, some are not. You have to accept what is coming, no matter what. This is what I was telling to myself all the way to Sparta. My head didn't want to accept it, but it had happened. I was a prisoner.

All began when Paris kissed me. A moment I'll never forget.. a moment I would like to forget. When his lips left mines all I saw was the blonde head of Achilles over my face, and then.. darkness. The beat had been so fast, and blood was covering part of my head. I felt someone carrying me, going up, to a moving surface, probably a ship. And then, darkness again. Many hours had passed, but I knew perfectly well where I was going. Straight to my own death.

"She's waking up.." A woman's voice murmured, and I opened my eyes slowly. She smiled kindly, and I blinked. I recognised her. Briseis. What was she doing there? "No, no, lay down, you're still weak" She said, putting her hand on my shoulder, kneeling in front of the small bed.

"What has happened?" I asked, and she avoided my gaze. A sudden wave of energy came to my body, I felt the anger and desperation, and I sat down. "Briseis, what's going on?" When she looked up at me, I somehow knew the terrible truth.

"He had to do it.." Her lips were trembling.

"Who? Achilles?" I asked, although I knew the answer. "We're going to Sparta, right? To meet Helen"

"Yes.." Briseis was speechless.

"Why did you come? Why are you helping a monster like Achilles?" I asked, and she stood up with anger.

"He's not a monster, he's a good man!" Her reaction surprised me, and as I observed her, a new knowledge came to my head.

"You love him!" Her eyes showed surprise, and then fear. "Briseis, how can you..?"

"Don't ask me this, Alana. Because you don't know him. He's just helping his country , as you're helping mine. You're not so different"

"What? Are you saying that I'm like Achilles? Would I bring someone to a sure death? No, Briseis, you're wrong. You're blind" She looked at me again, and then started to cry.

"I didn't want him to do this.. I asked him not to do it.. "I observed her in silence. Then, a new fear came to me.

"Where's Paris?" She didn't move her head, and murmured a reply.

"He.. he's dead" I felt the blood freezing in my veins, and a dizziness invading my head. Tears didn't come, I was too shocked. Briseis cried more and more, and all I could do was.. to wish I was dead.

----------------- ------------------ ---------------- --------------------- ------------

Hector left the palace when he heard the cries. Someone was coming, running so fast. He waited in the gardens, and the servant reached him, breathless. Hector's eyes checked him. He was covered with blood, his hands were shaking.

"It's.. it's your brother, he's.." The servant fell on his knees, and Hector took his arm.

"What happened to Paris?" Shouted, and he saw the reply in the man's eyes. "Oh, no.. this can't be true.. tell me this can't be real.." He sat on the ground, looking at his hands. His brother was dead. How could that happen?

Andromache came walking, and when she saw the scene, she hurried, taking her husband's arm and forcing him to stand up. There were tears on his face, and he hugged her strongly, crying.

"Shhh, calm down, tell me what happened.." She said, looking at the servant, who was already leaving. Hector's eyes closed, he sighed.

"Paris is dead" Andromache felt her stomach jump, and then took a deep breath.

"When did it happen? How?" She asked, but Hector was too absent minded.

"I'll find it out.. I swear they will pay for this.. I swear.." In that moment they heard horses arriving in the city, the shouts of people. "Lets go, Hector" She took his hand and they both ran to the halls, where a crowd had been gathered. A greek soldier observed them from his horse.

"I bring news and a warning" He spoke, and people kept silence. "The news are that Achilles has finished a mission and he brought to Helen and Menelaus what they wanted" Hector looked at him with anger in his eyes. "More news are that the prince Paris has died and we took care of his body. And the warning.." He paused, looking at Andromache and Hector. "The warning is that you should forget about those incidents, Hector. Please, don't take actions. For the wellfare of this town" The soldier left, and Hector looked at Andromache, who was already crying.

"Is this the end of Troy?" He asked, feeling lost for the first time in his life.

--------------- ------------------------ --------------------------- --------

I didn't know how many time I spent in that ship. Since the news about Hector had reached my ears, I fell in a kind of shock, with high fever and strange dreams about the prince. During this time, Briseis came to the cabin to bring me water and some food, and she took care of me. One night Achilles was sitting next to my bed. I was too weak to talk to him, but when I saw the tears in his eyes, I couldn't help feeling a kind of sorrow for him.

One morning I woke up laying in a different bed, inside a small room. The big window let the sunlight come in, and I had to close my eyes. I felt a lot better, with enough forces to eat soemthing and walk around. But the shape of a visitor there called my attention. The blonde woman observed me as I was sitting on the bed. Helen looked as cold as ice.

"It's nice to see that you're recuperating, Alana" She said, with her beautiful and poisoned voice. "Maybe you thought we would never meet again?" She laughed lightly, and then shook her head. "Alana.. you must know one thing about me.. I never, and I mean never.. give up. Achilles made a great job, and he got the best reward for it . He's free to leave with her new wife. " I opened my eyes in surprise. She looked at me, as she walked around the room. "Yes, Alana, they married this morning .. he finished his misison and I gave him freedom. Because I already got what I wanted"

"Paris is dead" I said, with all the force I was able to gather, and the freezing look I got from her was enough for me as a small revenge. She walked towards me, and took my arm with rudeness.

"What are you saying?" She shouted, with anger. I looked into her blue eyes and repeated slowly.

"Paris is dead. Your dear Achilles killed him" She left her hand and stood up, shocked.

"You're lying" She said, shaking her head.

"Ask Briseis" My self confidence made her even more shocked. Tears were coming to her eyes, and her lips were shaking.

"All what I had expected.. after all what happened.. why?" She cried, and sat on a chair, covering her face with her hands. Sadness returned to me as well, and tears started to flow.

"Helen.. all what I can say is.."

"It's all your fault!!" She shouted, jumping, and taking my arms, trying to beat me. "If you had never appeared, why did you have to come? Why?" In that moment two servants came inside, covered with white uniforms, also their heads , which surprised me, and they took Helen outside, while I was trying to bear the pain from my new wounds , the ones she had caused with her hands. My arms were becoming purple in some places. I heard her screaming for a while, and then more servants came, to lead me to the bathroom.

"You'll be able to bath and change your clothes before.." The man covered with sheets said, avoiding my gaze.

"Before what?" I asked, although I didn't want to know the answer. I couldn't see his face, although he was taller than me. "Why are you wearing those uniforms? Why are you hiding?" I asked, but in that moment more of them came, those ones with faces uncovered. "What's going on here?" I asked again, and walked to the bath, where they locked me. "Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted, but I heard the male's voice behind the door.

"Shut up, take a bath and dress up." They left me alone, and I felt so angry. And scared. I didn't need more clues to know what was waiting for me. Helen would order to kill me. She hated me more than she could hate anybody else. Paris was dead, her life destroyed.. and my life destroyed. I wished I had never gone on that trip to Croatia. I wished I had never accepted Priam's challenge. I wished to be dead.

After bathing and dressing, I waited patiently inside the small room. Maybe one hour had passed when I heard steps outside. They unlocked the door and the same covered face looked at me.

"Come here, we don't have too many time" He said, and I frowned.

"You won't tell me what's going on?" I asked, but he just took my hand and led me through the halls. After some minutes, he opened a small door with a big kew and pushed me inside, locking the door again behind him. I felt terrified inside that room. No windows, darkness.. and with an unknown man, my head started to imagine all kind of horrible things. What if Helen had sent him there to torture me? Or even worse.. no, no, I had to think clear. He approached me and I ran to the opposite side. "Stay away from me, don't touch me" I said, my voice was shaking. He went on walking and I pushed him, but he took my arm and threw me to the ground.

"If you don't let me speak first, if oyu just behavie like a small stupid girl.." He began to say, and now his voice sounded so familiar to me. My heart started beating so fast.

"Who are you?" He didn't reply at first, stepping away, he removed the clothes from his head. It was too dark to get an image. And then..

"Alana.. I thought you would know better the man you love" Now he spoke with his real voice, and I jumped, shocked.

"Paris!!" I hugged him, breathless. "I thought you were dead! Everybody thought you were dead!" I looked at him, close, and he was smiling.

"Yes, I also thought I was dead.." He commented, and I frowned with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he took my hands.

"My cousin saved my life. If it wasn't for Briseis.."

"But how?" I asked again, but he hsook his head.

"It's a long story.. Achilles tried to kill me, and he became so crazy that he ran to the hsip without checking me first. I was pretending to be dead, but Briseis knew the truth.. she gave me a cloak and I was able to follow you inside the ship.. but it's a too long story, now we have to think of a plan. Helen won't let you be alive for a long time..we must escape from here" He looked around, and then put the clothes on again. "Do you trust me?" I nodded, nervous. "Then, follow me and do all what I'll do"

He opened the door again and we stepped in the halls, walking carefully. We crossed rooms, corridors.. the palace didn't seem to have an end. And then, finally, the last door. Paris looked at me with a strange expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alana" He said, and my heart broke when I saw who was waiting for me there. Standing, like a marble statue, was Helen, with a cold smile on her lips. I had been betrayed. All the time I had spent in Troy, all the feelings I had developed.. everything had been a lie. A revenge from Paris and Helen. I was too shocked ot react, too scared to move. And too sad to go on living.

Paris walked towards Helen, they both looked at me. I fell on the ground, unable to keep myself standing any more. I looked at Paris, hoping to see a kind look, a shadow of love.. but I couldn't see anything. Helen took his hand, and then spoke.

"You have acted in a wrong way, girl. You played a trick on me, and I couldn't let you win this game.. when I saw Paris here this morning, I thought Icouldn't be happier, but.. I was wrong"

"What about Menelaus? He's your husband, how will you keep Paris with you?" I asked, although I heard my voice as if another person spoke. She smiled again.

"This time I'll go to Troy and nobody will stop us. Things will be like they always had to be" Paris smiled. So in the end, a war would take place. Nobody could stop history. All what I had done was for nothing. All what I had suffered, all what I had sacrificed.

"Alana.." Spoke Paris, looking at me. "Do you remember what I told you in the beach?" I frowned, and Helen looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and I was trying to remember his words, but my head didn't want to work.

"Alana.. we're alone in this part of the palace.. only the three of us. Nobody would hear us if something happened. Remeber what I said? "Forget about Helen" " Paris went on speaking.

"What are you saying?" Helen looked so confused. "Paris, are you crazy?"

"So.. I could perfectly take this.." Paris picked up a rope he had been hidding. "And this.." He took another cloth, and then looked at Helen. "Sorry, Helen" He beat on her, and she fainted. I thought I wouldn't be able to bear more surprises, but Paris always had a surprise left for me.

"I'm dreaming.. I must be dreaming.." I murmured, while Paris wrapped Helen and left her on a corner.

"Come on, it's our opportunity. I had to bring her here with the promise that I would bring you as well. There are not soldiers in this part of the palace, and there's a small ship waiting for us " His dark eyes shone.

"You can't imagine how I feel, Paris.." I said, still shocked.

"There's not time for this now, come on, we'll have many years in the future to talk" He took my hand, although thousands of questions were flying inside my head. The path was narrow, we ran hidden by bushes and trees.A strange feeling was invading me. A bad feeling. Paris was holding me, and I was holding his clothes. We ran, and ran.. I was holding him so tight that one of his bracelets broke, and when I was keeping it in my hand, it happened. The pain came. The strong pain that invaded my head.. The arrow crossed my chest..and Paris' gaze told me everything. I was dead.


	21. Memories

Disclaimer: I only own Alana.

I made a break to write this chapter. The story is near to the end, but not yet : )

****

**Chapter twenty-one**

Paris opened his eyes in shock. Alana was falling on the ground, her left arm covered with blood and her gaze lost in the distance. She opened her mouth, but no sound came. He caught her before she touched the floor, and kneeled carefuly.

"Alana, please, Alana.." He murmured, touching her face. Her eyes were strangely opened, with no life. Like the rest of her body. A murmur of voices behind him disturbed the peace of the place. Looking back, he felt the anger coming, together with tears.

"Well, well.. so finally everything is solved" Menelaus laughed, looking at Paris. "This young girl gave me more problems than a whole army.."

"I will kill you, Menelaus. I swear I'll kill you" Paris murmured, with his voice broken because of anger. The shock was even bigger when he saw who was standing behind him.

"Hello again, Paris" Said Helen, with her cold voice.

"You all .. you all will die. "Paris stood up and tried to approach Menelaus, but two soldiers stopped him. Paris looked at Helen, and shook his head. "Why?" He asked.

"Menelaus.." She said, and the big man turned around to meet her gaze. "Thanks for killing the girl who wanted to kill me.. she was dangerous"

"What are you saying?" Shouted Paris. Helen went on.

"Menelaus." She took his arm, whispering. "Paris wanted to force me to escape with him.. he and Alana were the ones who tied me up" Menelaus face contracted.

"Don't worry, my queen. I'll take care of everything. Now, go back to palace" He kissed her hand and she left, followed by her servants. That was the last time that Paris would see her. "Paris.. do you have any last wish before dying?" Paris started, amazed.

"What? Last wish?" His dark eyes opened in surprise. Then, he understood. A soldier took a bow, put an arrow on it and placed himself in front of Paris. "Write to my brother!!" He shouted, and Menelaus laughed.

"Do you think I'm a servant?" he turned around, and with a movement of his hand, the soldier let the arrow fly. Paris was dead.

From a window, Briseis had been witness of the events. Achilles was holding her, for she was shaking violently, crying in desperation.

"Never again" Murmured Achilles, taking his sword. He looked at his wife, who nodded. "Never again we'll put our feet in this kingdom" Brisies hugged him, and they both cried. Nobody ever saw them again. Some say they lived happily in a northern country.

---------------------- ----------------------- -------------------- ------------

"Prince Hector, bad news" The man had just arrived in Troy, brought by a black horse. Nobody knew him, but he was asking for Hector all time. Hector stood up, leaving the chair where he was sitting. The man greeted him before speaking.

"Who are you? "Asked Hector, frowning. The man was sweating nervously.

"I come here to ask for help" His voice was shaking.

"What kind of help?And what are those bad news? "Hector didn't trust that guest, but his intuition told him to listen caerfully at his words.

"I'll tell you everything.. if you promise to let me live here.. protecting me from Greek lands" The prince narrowed his eyes. For the past ten days he had been receiving all kind of strange visitors, but this was the strangest one without any doubt.

"I can't promise you if you don't tell me" The man seemed to give up easily, his hands were shaking and he started to cry.

"I'm so scared that I can't live. I fear for my life, for my safety.. because.. I've betrayed Menelaus. " Hector's eyes opened in surprise.

"So you come from Sparta" The man nodded. "Go on"

"Terrible things had happened there.. I've betrayed him because I will tell his secret... I can't ever go back there, they will kill me. They will run after me and I don't have any place where to go.."

"Calm down and speak clear" Hector was getting impatient. The man nodded.

"Helen is a bad woman, she ordered them to kill Alana.. Menelaus killed her, but he also..." The man couldn't go on speaking when he saw Hector's face. He sat on the chair, so pale that he looked dead. "Prince Hector?" The man asked, and Hector moved his hand asking him to go on. "And Paris was there.. he tried to save her.."

"Paris? He was alive?" Hector's eyes opened with hope. "Where is my brother? Where?" He asked, breathless.

"Menelaus killed him as well.. he killed them and now.. now he will come to conquer Troy.. we're lost, everything is lost. Greece will win. " The man stopped talking, and Hector covered his face with his hands. Looking up then, his dark eyes full of tears, a small smile showed up.

"We will protect you, good man. And we will get ready for the war. After all.. this is my mission in this life.." Hector left the room.. and the man never saw him again.

"He's a hero" The man murmured, with tears in his eyes.

-------------- ------------------- -------------------------- ------------------

"Alana? Alana?" I heard my name, somewhere. The smell of the sea, the seagulls flying over me.. and my back hurting. I was laying over stones, and a crowd was standing around me. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at those people.

"Dave? Sarah? Pat?" I asked, shocked. My friends smiled.

"She's getting better!" Sarah shouted, and the crowd left the place.

"Where am I?" I asked, but I knew the answer very well. "How did this happen? It's impossible, I shouldn't be here" I stood up, and realised I was in the future, in my times, with my people.. on my holidays trip.

"What a stupid way to fall, Alana.." Commented Dave. "I told you that you're not wearing the proper shoes for walking in these rocks" I looked at him, trying to react. I had come back. But in theory, that couldn't have happened.

"Dave, how long have I been.. asleep? "I asked, and he shrugged.

"Just five minutes, nothing serious. It was just a small beat"

"Maybe she should go to the doctor" Suggested Pat, but I shook my head.

"I feel perfectly well, thanks.. I'm only a bit confused, because it seems that a century passed.." I started to wonder if everything had been a dream, if that amazing experience never happened in reality. And Paris.. he was just a dream, yes. Tears came to my eyes and I couldn't stop them. My friends looked at me, surprised.

"Alana! What's wrong?" Sarah took my arm, and they looked at each others.

"I can't describe how I'm feeling.. I'm so.." I said, but I knew that any attempt to tell them what had happened would be useless.. nobody in this world would believe me. I was alone, with the weight of the past days over my shoudlers, with the shock of having lived in a war, attacked by soldiers, experienced love.. with one of the most important historic men, in one of the most important historic places. And I would have to live with this, with the months lived there as if they hadn't happened. How would I bear it?

"Lets go back to the hotel. Maybe you need to rest.." We left the rocks and walked in the narrow stoned street, in silence. I noticed their gazes on me, knowing what they were thinking. An old man walked in front of us, dressed in dirty clothes and carrying a bag full of fruit. We separated to let him pass, and when he did it, I met his blue eyes. I jumped, and took his arm, shouting.

"Priam! I knew it wasn't a dream!!" The old man turned around with an angry face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were.." He murmured some words in his native language, and my friends looked so scared.

"Alana.. are you feeling well? Who is Priam?" Asked Dave. I looked at him and wished to talk, to tell everything.

"Priam is the king of Troy.." I said, without thinking. Dave gaped at me, as well as Sarah and Pat.

"Oh... and.. you thought he was the king of Troy?" He asked again, and I realised how ridiculous it sounded from his voice.

"Why? You don't believe me? "I looked at all of them, and the girls avoided my gaze.

"It's not this, Alana.. but you have to understand that..well.." Dave didn't know how to say it. "Priam existed long time ago.. you can't meet him here.. I mean.."

"I know what you mean!" I shouted, and went on walking.

"You're scaring us, Alana" Said Sarah. We walked in silence, and once in the hotel, I asked for a new room for myself. That was our last night in that country and in some hours we would return to daily life.

During the night I couldn't sleep. It was amazing that I was wearing my usual clothes again, as if nothing had happened. I opened the balcony and looked at the full moon over the sea. I knew that I would become crazy.. I would need a psichiatrist, and the doctor would think I was really crazy.. they would send me to a mental institution.. that would be my life. Sure I had a mental illness.. I had dreams that were so real, i had visions of past times.I was in love with someone who had been dead for thousands of years.

I looked around, distracted by the shine of something . The moonlight crossed the window, and lighted the inside of the room, where I had put my clothes. My jeans were hunging from a chair, and an object was falling from a pocket. I looked at it, frowning. What was that? Walking there, I picked it up with my fingers and went to the balcony, where the moonlight was stronger.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.. a new force, a new hope came to me and made me feel sure of myself. I wasn't mad, crazy or mentally disabled. I was standing there with the broken bracelet of Paris between my fingers.During our runaway I had broken it when I was holding his arm. I smiled, I had proofs, now people would believe me. But then I started to think again. They would think I stole it from a museum.. no, nobody should know the truth. I knew the truth and that was enough.

I couldn't help crying, and tears came easily. I had a memory of Paris but I could never see him again. Centuries of history separated us, and obvioulsy mine was a short journey there, in Troy. And I didn't get anything. I didn't solve anything. I complicated things so much. I was surprised that the world was still the same, because historical facts had been altered. I wondered what had happened to Priam. He said he would be living in the future. But he also said I couldn't return, and there I was.

I laid on the bed, looking at the silver piece of bracelet. The last tear dropped before I fell asleep.


	22. Merry Christmas

**Chapter twenty-two**

****

**Five months later**

"Merry Christmas!" I opened the door of my house and let Pat come in. She hugged me, smiling. It was so cold outside, snow was falling heavily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" I tried to smile, but the truth was that since last summer I wasn't the same person, and my friends knew it, although they ignored why. I had visited many psichiatrists, doctors had tested my health at hospital, and everything was well. Nobody knew which was the reason of my sudden change, nothing could explain it. I had only told everything to one person: Pat. She had listened to me and didn't comment anything. She had promised me to keep silence.

Pat sat on the armchair before me, and looked around. "Are you alone?" Her black eyes searched around.

"Yes, my parents left some minutes ago.. you know, the typical shopping week.." I replied, turning the lights on. It was only 5 pm but the sky was getting dark. "I wonder when will stop snowing." I murmured, and Pat shrugged.

"Alana, I came to give you my Christmas present in private.. because it's something that maybe will make you embarrased.." She took a wrapped object and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, amused, and picking up the present. Carefully, I removed the paper and stared at the content. "A book.." I said, but it was the title of the book the thing that made me feel shocked. Pat observed me.

"It's Homer's story.. you know, about Troy.."

"I know" I replied, staring at her. "Why did you choose this?" My question wasn't sharp, but I felt a bit angry. My friends thought I was crazy, and now this..

"Alana.. you changed since last summer and you became obssesed with history.. but you never were able to check this book.. I went with you to the library many times, with the excuse you gave me that you had to make a research for a project.. I observed that you picked up all books from shelves except this one.." I felt tears in my eyes. It was true that I was afraid of reading Homer's texts, afraid of finding the new things I had changed in the past. "Don't be angry with me, please.. I just thought you should read it. It will help you to recuperate your usual state.." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Pat.." I said, and she smiled, as she closed the door behind her. My hands were trembling, my heart beating fast. But the time had come. I had to know it. So I started reading, taking a deep breath.

------------------------- --------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------

Dave threw himself in the big sofa, the remote control in his hand. It was snowing outside, he couldn't go out. With a sigh, he turned on tv, choosing a channel.

"Very well.. lets see.. MTV" He said to himself, and put the remote control on the coffee table. It was a special show about movies, and the host, an unknown boy for him, probably one of those new singers, was introducing the next guest.

"Yes, yes.. you all know who is coming today, right?" He shouted, and the audience replied with a big cry. Dave smiled, shaking his head. "Ok, people! For the first time since summer, this famous actor decides to appear in public! He will explain us why.. because here comes... Orlando Bloom!!" Now the cries increased, when the dark boy showed up, greeting the audience with a smile, shaking hands with the host. He sat on the sofa next to the host's desk, and make himself comfortable. "Very well.. tell us, Orlando, how do you feel after the accident you had?" The man asked, and the actor sighed.

"The truth is that I've been laying on bed many weeks.. I was in coma during ten days, so I have to say that I feel a bit lost, now that I'm back to real life" He smiled sadly.

"Yes, because we all know that this man fell from a horse during his summer holidays, right? How did it happen exactly?"

"I can't remember , I was riding a horse with my girlfriend, and all from the sudden, I woke up in a hospital, ten days after.. everything was so confusing.." He shrugged. The host nodded, and checked his notes.

"And here comes the question that the whole world wanted to ask you.." Orlando put a serious face,shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but you have to explain us something.. there are rumours about you.. it seems that when you were in coma, you were speaking in dreams, saying strange things.. calling a girl by her name.." At this time, Dave was half asleep, half listening to television. "Who was her? Alana?" Dave woke up inmediately, frowning. What a coincidence. But he didn't give importance to it.

Not too far away from there, Pat was watching the same channel, together with Sarah. They opened their eyes in surprise, but only Pat became suspicious when Orlando went on talking.

"Yes, I had strange dreams indeed.. and I promised I would explain them and now I'm ready to speak.. I needed some months of therapy, because they were very vivid dreams, so vivid that when I woke up I felt I had lost everything.. it was very strange.. as if I had lost the person I most loved.."

For the next thirty minutes, the actor told the story, and Pat was listening with her mouth opened. Sarah had fallen asleep, but she was completely awake and shocked. Because he was telling the same story as Alana had told her. Exactly the same. Her hands were shaking when she picked the phone up from the table.

----------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------

I had read half of the book, and I felt shocked, because the story was the same as before.. it described the war as everybody knew it.. he didn't mention the changes, the differences.. but then I remembered what I heard once about Homer.. he wasn't there so he told the story he heard from people. So maybe people told what they wanted to be known, not the whole truth. Or maybe it was true that I had become crazy. But if I was crazy, how could I explain the bracelet I had found in my pocket?

The ring of the phone made me jump, and I stood up to reply the call. "Hello?" The voice I heard from the other side made me freeze.

"Oh, my god! Alana, connect tv, channel MTV, please, now!!" Pat was so nervous that I obeyed her at once. The image I saw made me freeze as well. Orlando Bloom. I felt the tears in my eyes remembering about Paris. But it was stupid, they weren't the same person! "Alana, are you listening to him?" She asked.

"If oyu let me, I'll do" I replied, ironically. The boy was having a bad time, his eyes were red and his voice was shaking. He was talking about the famous dreams they said he had while he was at hospital.

I didn't realize when did I drop the phone. I heard Pat's voice very far away, calling me. But I was staring at the screen, with my mouth opened, listening to his story, that was also mine. I thought I was becoming crazy. I thought I had lost the reason.. only the voice of my friend reminded me that she was also watching the same, hearing the same. I picked the phone up and tried to speak.

"Am I dreaming, Pat? "

"No, I can't believe it but you had the same dream as he, how is it possible?"

"I don't know, maybe.. maybe.." But I didn't find an explanation. Tears were already in my face.

"Alana, calm down, listten to me. You're not crazy, whatever happened to you, it was real! Do you know what does it mean?"

"Maybe it's a coincidence.." I said, trying to convince myself. "Who would believe me, Pat? If I told this, they would think I'm just inventing it because I heard it from Orlando's voice.. and I can't write to him, he would think I'm a crazy fan who invented a stupid excuse to get to know him! And do you know how many letters he receives every day? Thousands!! How could he read mine? I mean, it's impossible! "

"Alana, imagine that you write him and that he chooses your letter" She said, but I smiled sadly.

"Even if this happened, how could he believe me?" I asked, so sure about myself, but the reply from my friend made me wake up.

"Because you would send him your picture!!" She shouted. It was true! He could recognise me! "Listen, Alana, we have to make sure that he will read your letter.."

"But how?" It was impossible. And my friend knew it.

"I'm sorry, Alana.. I could look for his fan club's address.. but I'm sure he doesn't read his letters in person.. I mean, his secretaries or managers..."

"I know, I know.. thanks, Pat. But I need to be alone now.. "

"Oh, I understand..look, now he changed from subject.. I let you watch him, have a good night"

"You too" I replied, hunging up and staring at the screen. The host was laughing, as well as he.

"So, Orlando.. what will you do now? Go back to work? "The host asked.

"Yes, I have some projects now.. but my first plan is a trip. I need some rest in London, so I'll spend some days with my family there. "

"Very well.. this is Orlando! Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks to you" He replied, smiling. The program was over. A music video started to play, and I listened to it, absent-minded. "The power of goodbye", by Madonna. One of my favourit songs. So sad.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------- -------------------------------

Pat connected her computer, after Sarah left her flat. She waited and opened Google, typing "Orlando Bloom". A bunch of web pages appeared, and she chose a random one, looking for a fan club's address. She smiled when she saw it, and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Then, she took her album with pictures of her friends, and selected a big one where Alana looked well. She took the scissors and cut the shape of her friend. Looking around, she picked up an envelope and wrote again, on a paper, just a phrase: "She's my best friend Alana.. and she has a story to tell you", and then she wrote Alana's telephone number.

She checked her watch, it was still 7 pm, the post office could be opened. Taking her coat and scarf, she left walking under the snow. In two days, the letter would arrive in London, where he had one of the fan clubs. The girl in the post office looked at her with a smile, when she read the address, but didn't comment anything. Once she left, Pat felt that she had done something wonderful. But, at the same time, she knew that probabilities were so small that she could say it would be impossible that he read it, it was a plain white envelope with only a sheet of paper inside. But she had to try.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------------------------

Two days after, a man riding a motorbike arrived in one of the streets of London. He picked up the heavy bag full of letters, and threw it on the ground with a smile. A young girl came out from the building, smiling.

"Thousands of letters again for Mr. Bloom" The postman said, and she sighed.

"We have too much work here. He promised he would read some of them, but he's always so busy.."

"Those girls have too many hopes.. if they left him live his life alone.." The man murmured, leaving in his motorbike, and the girl took the heavy bag, entering the big building. A couple of letters fell from it, and she picked them up.

"He said he would reply ten of them.. here we have five.. Ok, then I'll put my hand inside and pick another five ones.. now I have ten" She spoke to herself, putting the bag appart. "Sorry, girls" She said, leaving the rest of letters in the garbage compartment and coming inside her office with the ten envelopes. She picked up the telephone and dialed some numbers. "Mary? Is he here? Ok, when will he come? Ok, I'll leave the letters on my desk, please, give them to him.. the other day he insisted a lot, so don't forget about it! " She hang up, staring at the envelopes. Then, went on with her work.

------------------------------ ---------------------------------- -------------------- ---------------

He parked the car near from the building, and then put the blue scarf on, hiding half of his face. Luckily, it was snowing so hard that nobody would pay attention to him. The umbrella covered his head as well. The pavement was completely white and his shoes were wet. With a sigh, he hurried up and entered the building.

He was happy to have friends there. The secretary Mary was a helpful mate, she was in charge of replying some of the letters he got, and Diane, the manager, was even better. She took care of everything and saved him a lot of time. he knew it was impossible to reply all letters, but he liked to read them anyway.

The building was already closed, so he went to the back door and knocked, waiting for a reply. The blonde girl showed up, smiling.

"We didn't expect you so soon, come in. We won't steal you too many time"

"Thank you, Mary, I want to leave soon. I don't know if someone followed me" Orlando said, coming in and closing the door behind him. "And Merry christmas, of course!" He said, smiling, and Mary shook hands with him.

"The same to you. Come here, Diane picked up ten letters, as you asked.. you can take them home. I hope you'll have a nice Christmas dinner tonight, did you bring Kate with you?"

"Unfortunately, she had to stay in Los Angeles. So this will be only a familiar dinner" he replied, and then put the gloves on. "I'm in a hurry, Mary, but thanks for everything"

"Thanks to you, have a good holidays!"

He arrived home in one hour, and greeted his mother. His sister still hadn't come, and the dinner wans't ready yet, so he sat on an armchair , in front of a window, and picked up all the letters, with a smile. He liked reading them, girls were so kind with him, they even sent him small presents, besides all the compliments and hearts painted in red. All the envelopes had the names written with fancy handwritting, except one. He took it and left the rest on the small table next to the window. A white envelope, nothing else.

"Orlando, can you help me with this?" His mother called from the kitchen, and he looked up.

"Just a moment, ok?" He replied, standing up but still holding the envelope. He decided to open it, and saw a small piece of paper. "She's my best friend Alana.. and she has a story to tell you" He read it in loud voice, becoming angry. So some of those girls heard his story on television and they were making fun of him. But he saw a picture inside.. and when he picked it up, he opened his dark eyes in astonishment. His hands started to shake violently. He had to sit down, feeling dizzy. He was holding the picture of Alana. His Alana.

"Orlando, are you feeling well? "His mother came in the living room, and approached him, shocked. "What's wrong? What happened?" He looked up at her, shaking his head.

"Nothing, mum.." He put the letter inside his pocket and tried to smile. "How can I help you?"

The rest of the evening passed like a dream for him. He felt so confused, so shocked. It hadn't been a dream. He had been in Troy, in the past, with a girl from the present. The paper had a phone number. And it was Christmas. A night for miracles. His sister Samantha took her cup of champagne with a smile, as all the guests stood up saying "Cheers".

"Merry Christmas, Alana.. wherever you are" Murmured Orlando, drinking from his cup, closing his eyes.

---------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------**Disclaimer: **I only own Alana, and all I wrote about London's fan club is **fiction, **so if there was any coincidence with reality, it wasn't my intention. Like all what I wrote about orlando, it just came from my imagination. So Orlando, don't sue me :)


	23. On the telephone

**Chapter twenty-three**

It was being the saddest Christmas dinner in my whole life. All my closer relatives were there, around the table, dinning, smiling and asking me all the classical questions that beloved uncles and aunts, ironically, make us. I tried to keep a smile on my face, but somehow I didn't care too much. My mother had told them about my strange behaviour since summer, and none of them dared to make the smallest remark.

It was eleven o'clock. Snow was falling outside. My mother stood up to bring the Christmas sweets from the kitchen, and I decided to follow her and help.

"At least you could talk a bit, Alana" she said, sharply. "I really don't know what to do with you..you have to try to pass this, you're strong and clever enough to put the limit here.. can't you see that you will ruin your life? Don't let yourself sink like that!" She looked at me, holding the trays, and I nodded.

"I know, I know.. and I feel much better now than some months ago.. and I will feel even better in a future. I promise" I smiled, and then heard the sound of my gsm phone. A message. I ran to my bedroom and saw the light coming from the small machine. I read the content, it was from my friend Pat.

"Alana. Merry Christmas! I thought I should tell you that a couple of days ago I sent a letter with your picture to his fan club. Don't be mad at me!"

I opened my eyes in surprise. A bit angry with her, I took the telephone and called her. I knew I would interrupt, for she was spending the night with her family. But I didn't care. She had done something I didn't agree with. The phone sounded long. Finally, she replied.

"I knew you would call me, but let me explain..." She said, but I wouldn't allow her to talk first.

"Why did you do it? Do you know that people will make my life impossible if they find out? Who would believe me?"

"He would believe you" She replied, and we kept silence. Then, with a sigh, she went on talking. "Listen, we had to try it. I know possibilities are so small, but.. please, you're ruining your life, you're always sad, I didn't know what to do.." In that moment, the fixed phone from our house rang, and my moterh replied it. I didn't pay attention, probably they were more relatives calling for Christmas. "What was that noise?" Asked Pat.

"Someone calling..well, anyway.." Before I could speak, my mother called me. "Wait, my mother wants me to go, someone calls me from the other phone.."

"Maybe it's he" Said Pat, and I felt angry with her.

"This is not funny" I replied.

"Please, don't hung up! Let me know who is it.. if it's not important.. then you can cut my call" She begged.

"Ok, ok.. "I said, walking to the living room with my phone in my hand. My relatives were so noisy that I barely could hear anything. "Hello?" I said , but nobody replied. ."Who is there?" I asked again, becoming impatient. "Listen, this is not the best day to play jokes at telephone.."

"Alana? "A male's voice spoke, but he wasn't Dave. My head started to work, trying to remember all boys I had met in the past time.. but nobody came to my head.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked, and felt the first looks from the table over me.

"I can't believe this is happening.." He murmured, and I frowned. That voice.. why was it so familiar to me?

"Please, can you explain me what's going on?" I hear Pat's voice from the other phone, and put it in my free ear.

"It's he, it's he!!" She was shouting, but I became angry.

"It's not he!" I shouted back, forgetting that there was another person listening too.

"Were you waiting for a call? Maybe I'm disturbing you?" The stranger said.

"No, I'm sorry, a friend of mine is here, she was making me nervous.."

"Maybe your boyfriend will call you.." Went on the voice, and I couldn't help smiling.

"It's a bit strange to me to talk to an unknown boy about my personal life.. can you please tell me who are you and how did you get my phone number?" I waited for a while before he spoke.

"Where do you live? Is it far away from London?" He asked, and I felt so surprised.

"What kind of joke is this? I'll hung up now if you don't tell me who are you" My voice was sharp by then, and my friend in the other phone histeric. "Who gave you my number?"

"A friend of you.." He replied, and my heart started to beat fast. Maybe Pat had told someone about the letter and they were playing a trick on me.

"And who is she?" I asked, testing him.

"I don't know if it's a she or a he.. in the letter they didn't explain anything.. this person just sent me an envelope with a piece of paper inside.."

"Can you please wait a minute? "I asked him, taking the small phone. "Pat, did you sign the letter you sent to Orlando? What did you put inside?"

"Oh, my god, I knew he would get it!!" She was shouting, totally crazy. " Can't you see it? He got it!"

"Don't laugh at me, Pat.. who else did you tell about this?" I was further than angry.

"Nobody!" She shouted back, offended. "And if you don't believe me, then you're not the person I thought you were.."

"Ok, ok.. tell me about the letter.. how was it?"

"It wasn't a letter exactly.. I put your picture inside the envelope, a small piece of paper.. nothing else.. why?"

"I'll leave you now, I think I have to talk to this stranger. Maybe the postman read it.."

"Alana, or maybe is he the one who is calling! He saw the picture, he knows you! "

"Which picture did you send him?" Iasked, wanting more proofs.

"The one we took at the airport.. you're wearing a green sweater.. why?"

"Bye, Pat. I'll call later"

"Alana!!" I cut conversation, and disconencted phone, to make sure she wouldn't call again. My relatives were in silence now, looking at me. I sighed. I decided to use the kitchen's phone. I heard my father complaining, but I ignored them. Once in the kitchen, I took a chair, sat down and took the phone.

"Are you still there? " I asked, afraid of having lost connection.

"I am, of course" He replied, with a sweet voice.

"So will you now explain me who are you?" My heart was beating so fast.

"We were talking about the letter.." He said.

"I know.. so tell me about it .. what did you find inside?" My hands were trembling.

"Besides this piece of paper.. a picture of you.." His voice was shaking a bit, but not more than my legs.

"Which picture?" I had to make a big effort to talk.

"You're wearing a green sweater.. and.."

"Oh, my god.." I said, shocked. "Who .. who are you?"

"I'm Orlando Bloom" Silence came, and I wasn't able to say anything else. We just listened to each other's breathing. I didn't know how to react.

"Is this a joke? " I said, with tears in my eyes.

"A joke? How could I know your name if this was a joke? It wasn't written on the letter.. but I recognised you as soon as I saw your photo.."

"What's going on here? Am I dreaming or crazy? How can I know that it's you?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Because you still owe me half of my bracelet" He commented, probably smiling. At that moment I believed it. Nobody else in the world knew about the piece of bracelet.. I had kept it hidden and if anybody had seen it, they wouldn't have guessed what was it and how had I got it.

"This is.. this is.. I can't believe it.. how did that happen to us?" I asked, suddenly realising that the moment I had always wished to come, had really come.

"I can't explain it, and it will be a mystery forever. Nobody would believe us. But you believe me, and this is enough. Now I know I didn't become crazy" Now his voice was completely known for me.

"Where are you? "I asked.

"In my house in London, with my relatives. And you?"

"A bit far away.." Suddenly I reacted. I didn't know if it would be a good idea to meet him.. after all , things in this life were so different.. he had his own life, he was a celebrity.. I wasn't made for that world.

"I know what are you thinking.." He whispered. "And I agree.. you're thinking that we're worlds appart.. and that it would never work.."

"No.. well.. maybe.." I replied afraid of loosing him forever. I hoped to hear from him that he wanted to see me more than nothing, but those words didn't come.

"Alana.. now that we know that our story was true, real.. that we're not crazy.. I think it's time to forget about it. I'm a famous actor, I travel around the world, always working, filming..photo sessions, interviews.. I spend only a couple of weeks at home per year.. and.. I have a girlfriend, I don't want to hurt Kate. In this life, we can't have what we had in Troy.. all the freedom, the plans.. we're in 21rst century.. "

"I know.." I was already crying in silence by then. He was refusing me. I loved him so much, I loved the Paris I had met, I didn't care if he was Orlando or not.. he was Paris. But it seemed that he didn't keep those feelings towards me. "Why did you call me then?"

"I wanted to calm you down and prove you that you're not crazy, and because I wanted to prove it to myself as well. I'm sorry, Alana. I'm sure you have a wonderful life, wonderful friends or even a boyfriend who loves you so much.." I didn't reply that, so shocked I was. "And I want you to know that I'll never forget the amazing experience, being a prince, in Troy.. meeting historical people.. it was shocking.." He didn't mention me in that list, and the few forces I had ,left me.

"I have to leave.." I replied.

"Oh, yes, I guess so.. Merry Christmas, Alana.. thanks for everything"

"Merry Christmas.." I replied, hunging up. When I returned to the living room, all my relatives were staring at me. My grandfather held his breath. Then, I felt dizzy and weak. I fainted.

---------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------

Orlando stared at the phone after she hang up. His hands were shaking and he almost couldn't breath. His heart was hurting after what he had done. It was the first time in his life that he had to make such a big effort to lie to someome. He looked around, his relatives had left and his mother and sister had already gone to bed. He was alone, in the dark living room, thinking.

He knew that their story would be impossible, few girls would bear his life, and it was a very difficult life. He had to sacrifice too many things, hurt many people.. and he didn't want to pass it again. He closed his eyes when the first tear came. Her voice sounded the same, and he could imagine her, dressed in the 21rst century clothes, probably sitting on a chair and speaking with him. He took her picture form the envelope, feeling so bad that the pressure in his chest was unbearable. But he had to do it for her own welfare..

The sound of the telephone made him jump. But hope left soon,knowing that Alana didn't have his private number.

"Hello?" He answered, and a laugh from the other side made him feel dissapointed, although the person who was calling was very close to him.

"Merry Christmas, honey!"

"Kate, hi!" He tried to sound cheerful, but he couldn't. "How is your Christmas dinner going?"

"Orlando, I can't believe you are asking me this! You know that in Los Angeles is still midday! I'll have to wait some hours!" She replied, with another laugh, that sounded surprisingly irritating to him.

"Oh.." Was his only answer.

"Is everything Ok?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Yes, Kate.. I'm just a bit asleep.. I was going to bed.."

"Oh.. I let you sleep, then.. whatever happens to you, I hope tomorrow will be gone.." Silence came. "Orlando? Please, don't scare me.."

"Kate, tomorrow I'll take a plane and visit you, we have to talk about many things.." He knew those words would cause a terrible effect, and he heard her starting to cry. "Come on, Kate.. don't act like a small girl.. but you know we have to talk."

"Since you woke up from that accident, you're not the same.. and I hate the stories you're telling about your dreams and so on.. I hate them because they changed you. You're getting money in programs for a stupid dream" He felt anger coming.

"Kate, this is not the best moment to talk about it. I don't know why are you saying those things, but please, stop with it!"

"Orlando.. is you the one who is acting like a small child.. stop living in the past. It was a dream, but real life is here and you must go on with it. We were so happy until summer, and this accident spoiled everything"

"I don't know what's real life.. but sometimes I wonder if it would be better to live in a permanent dream.."

"Ok, it's better to stop talking now, you're not my Orlando. If you come to LA, visit me. Now try to rest" She hang up without saying goodbye, but he didn't realise. He put the phone on the small coffee table and closed his eyes. He wished to dream about Troy again.

-------------------------- - ------------------------ ------------

Disclaimer: I only own Alana, and I repeat the disclaimer fromthe last chapter. If oyu don't hear from me again, probably it will be because I'll be in a British court, sued by certain actor..


	24. A new stage

**Chapter twenty-four**

The doctor observed me carefully. One week after Christmas dinner, my parents had contacted the most famous psichiatrist in the region, hoping that he would help me. His room was elegantly decorated, he was young and was smiling kindly to me.

"Well, Alana.. it seems that lately you don't feel too well.. can you tell me what's going on?" He asked, his blue eyes questioning me.

"Nobody could help me before.. why do you think you can?" I asked, tired of doctors and interviews. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"It's a good question.. so you admit that you need help?" I shrugged.

"Obviously I need some help, yes.. the problem is.. that I have to tell you everything in order to be helped, right?" He smiled again, and looked at me.

"I see you're already an expert.. just tell me one thing.. all the times you visited other doctors..were you able to tell them what really happenned to you?" I looked up at him, it was the first time someone had asked me this. But it was true.

"I never told them what was wrong.. they just said I had a depression and that I should eat a couple of pills before going to bed" I explained, wondering how could be a stranger so interested in my personal life.. but then I remembered that my parents were paying him a high amount of money. He was the most expensive psichiatrist in the Northern corner of Spain. Spain. I couldn't tell Orlando where I lived. And it was stupid.. as if he was coming here.

"Why are you smiling so sadly?" He asked, and I felt surprised. "You were thinking about something, right?" What a doctor, he could read my mind.

"I was just thinking that it's a sad thing that you have to pay someone if you want to be listened" He left the pencil he was holidng on the table, and frowned.

"Why are you saying this? You don't have friends? Am I the only perosn who listens to you ?"

"I have three good friends, but only one of them knows the real story.. she's the only one who believes me" Silence came, while he was checking my face. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Lets start from the beginning.. I suppose you never took the pills that the doctors gave you.." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"Because I knew that I didn't have a real depression.. there was and there is a very big reason to feel like I feel now" Somehow I felt confident with him. Maybe it was his handsome face, maybe because he wasn't too older than me.. I didn't know why, but for the first time since I had told Pat about the story, I was ready to talk again.

"Alana.. is it so amazing, so shocking, so unbelievable that you can't tell me?" He sat down again, looking at me. "Was it because of a man?" I felt my face blushing.

"I could say it's because of a man, yes.."

"Did he hurt you?" His tone of voice changed, I wasn't sure but I thought I had seen anger in his eyes.

"No, well, at least not physically, if this is what you think.. he just.. left. He forgot about me"

"But this is a very common story, Alana.. we all experienced this sometimes.." I looked at him and smiled, shaking my head.

"If it was so simple, believe me that I wouldn't be here"

"Then.. what's wrong? Why don't you want to tell anybody? If your friend believes you, why wouldn't I believe you?" He looked worried, or this I thought.

"Well, you're not my friend, you're earning money with me" I couldn't help being sarcastic, and he sighed.

"Lets do something." He took a piece of paper from a notebook and wrote down a telephone number. "Call me today in the afternoon. I'll invite you on a coffee, as if we were two friends. Without paying, without appointment, without office. Just two friends who go out. I hope you'll tell me then what's so wrong that a young girl like you can't handle to go on living happily" I looked at him, amazed, and picked the paper with trembling fingers. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Tell your parents that everything is solved, that you don't need to come back again, or pay again" He said the last words with a special tone of voice. "From now on, you won't be a patient, you'll be my friend" I left the building shocked, unable to believe what had just happened. Never before a doctor had treated me like that. Looking at the folded paper, I opened it and read the name. Jan Romh.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------

"It's over" He said, looking at her. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

"What do you mean, Orlando?" she asked, taking his hand, but he refused it, standing up.

"I can't be with you, Kate.. I just can't. Not after the accident.. I did love you before, but now I can't lie to myself or lie to you." He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You're breaking up with me because of a stupid dream? Are you crazy?" She walked towards him, her face red, shouting. "Those are your reasons?" Orlando thought about this, he knew she would never believe him, that it would be useless to try to convince her. He looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Of course I have real reasons, and it's not because of a dream. After the accident..." He started, but didn't know how to go on.

"Well? I'm waiting!" She said, calming down.

"I'm in love with another person.. since long time ago" he said, waiting for her reaction.

"What? But.. you have just said that you loved me.. how could you be in love since a long time ago?" He knew she was right, but how could he explain her that he had loved a girl centuries ago, and that he kept his love with him since he woke up from that kind of experience?

"Kate, I don't want to hurt you, this is why I came here and this is why I'm being sincere. I can't be with you because I love another girl. It just happened"

"It just happened? How could you allow it to happen?" She walked to the door, and opened it. "Leave, Orlando. I don't want to see you again, so please go out from my life" He walked towards the door. "You made a journey in vain. You shouldn't have come to tell me this. Go away"

"Kate.." He took her hand, but she jumped back.

"Go away!!" She pushed him and closed the door. Orlando stood outside for a while, and then went to the beach for a walk. He had done soemthing he didn't expect. He had given this step and now Kate was out of his life. He sat on the sand, looking at the sea. He remembered Troy, he remembered his last day there, with Alana. Alana.. one week had passed since they spoke, and since that day, he wasn't the same person. He didn't know what to do. He knew it was impossible..he was on the top of his career, his childhood dream had come true. And he also knew that the only way to be with Alana was to give up with everything. Would he sacrifice everything for her? His phone rang and he answered it

"Viggo! What a surprise, it's been a long time!" He smiled, standing up and removing the sands from his jeans. Walking to the parking space, he heard his friend explaining about his last projects.

"I'm giving a party next week, but not here. I have an appointment in Spain, I'll show my latest sculptures in an art gallery.. and as I know you're a sculptor as well.. what do you think about it? About Spain?" Orlando kept silence. This is what he needed. A break, a trip with his friends. "Come on, Elijah will go too!" Orlando opened the door of his car and sat inside, giving a last look to the sea.

"Ok, tell me when and how do I get there.."

"Great! We're going to the North , to an unknown lost village in the forest, although the art exhibition will take place in the capitol of the region.. first go to Madrid and once there, wait for us in the Vip room. Oh, and bring your London clothes, you can't imagine how cold is this northern part!"

"Thanks, Viggo. Really" They hang up, and Orlando drove to the airport. A new stage began.

------------------------------ -------------------------- -------------------------

Three days after I decided to call the doctor.. or Jan Romh. I didn't know why, but I had a good feeling, and without thinking more about it, I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He had a nice voice.

"I'm Alana.. do you remember me? You said I could call you.." I replied, shyly.

"Of course I remember you, I was waiting for your call. Can we meet today, at 7 pm? In front of my building?" I was surprised with his rushing manners.

"Ok, see you then.." Once I hang up, I started to think. Was that a date? No, not at all.. but I was suspicious about this man.. this interest he showed about my case.. everything was too mysterious to forget about it, I just had to go.

The evening was cold, I had to wear my long coat and the scarf and gloves. It was already night, and the streets were crowded. After some minutes of walking I reached his building in the centre. He was standing there, and when he saw me, he walked towards me with a smile.

"Hello, it's cold! Lets go to have a coffee" I nodded and followed him among the crowd. We arrived in a nice old coffee shop. We chose a distant corner, with a small lamp over the small table, and rounded by a red sofa. After ordering two coffees, I felt a bit more confident. He looked up at me, his blue eyes were smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, and he looked surprised.

"You shouldn't start the conversation at this point.. you'll understand everything after you'll tell me the whole story"

"I don't know if this is a good idea.. I think I should leave.." I picked up my bag, but he took my hand gently.

"Please, Alana.. you have to tell me what do you remember about Troy" I stared at him in shock.

"How do you know about Troy?" He looked down, and then closed his eyes, sighing.

"I didn't want to talk about it the other day.. but I recognised you as soon as you entered my office.. and then, when you told me your problem.. I was more and more convinced that it was you.. "

"What are you talking about?" He came closer to me, with a worried expression on his face.

"I know which is your problem. I know why you can't tell it.. because nobody would believe you,right? Because you lived an experience in a distant century.."

"Pat called you,right?" I said, already shaking. He looked at me in surprise.

"Pat? No, no.. I don't know her.. I know you for another reasons.. "

"You're scaring me.." I said, wanting to leave. "Who are you?"

"I thought I was becoming crazy, Alana.. but it was real.. I also went to Troy that time, when you went there.. when Orlando Bloom went there.." Now I was speechless. "And you can't imagine the horrible feeling I have about myself, once I woke up.. I wanted to die.. I wanted to delete all the horrible memories.." He was about to cry.

"Horrible?" I managed to ask, still in shock. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'm a monster"

"What do you mean? How can you say this?" I asked, now with curiosity.When he looked up at me, his blue eyes became cold, and his words made me freeze.

"I'm the soldier who shot you"

------------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------

Disclaimer: Orlando left Kate, but it's **fiction** : ) And I really hope that tomorrow someone from the Court won't visit me. If Kate and Orlando broke up soon, for any reason, I want you all to know that I didn't put any spell on them.


	25. Under the crystal lamps

**Chapter twenty-five**

Hector woke up with the same bad feeling.. it repeated every day, once and again. He felt as if there was something undone.. something that was waiting for him, but he didn't know how to reach it. It was silent outside, and he frowned. They were living in the middle of a war, but the city seemed to be peaceful.

The next thing he heard was the voice of a man, shouting. Andromache woke up too, they looked at each other and ran outside. She opened her mouth in surprise, and smiled after hearing the stranger's words.

"It's over! The war it's over! " Villagers left their homes, carefully, but soon became confident. It was true. The Greek ships were leaving, and nobody knew why.

"What's happening here?" Asked Hector to the man, who stopped jumping and laughing to look at him.

"Prince Hector, is a miracle of the gods.. he came back, he came back with a big army.. he saved us!" The crowd moved to the beach, running, and Hector followed them, still talking to the stranger.

"Who saved us?" His heart kept a hope, although he kenw it was impossible. Paris was dead. He couldn't come back.

"Achilles, prince" Hector felt dissapointed, pain returning with memories. "Achilles and Briseis gathered in a new country, a distant land, told them about the war.. and they helped them, they helped them!" The man left, running, and Andromache hugged Hector. He was still shocked, unable to understand anything.

"Briseis kept her promise" Murmured his wife, and he looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"She said, before leaving to Greece, that she had the help from the gods, and her home would always be protected.. she couldn't protect Paris, but she saved us, together with Achilles" Hector felt tears coming, but stopped them.

"Now that everything is over, I have to solve something else" He went appart from her, walking back to palace.

"Hector! Where are you going?" She followed him, hurrying. His dark eyes were staring in the distance, and seemed not to hear his wife's words.

Once inside the palace, he took a small box from a drawer and checked inside. A smile showed up on his lips. He knew it was there. He knew that his father hadn't taken it with him. Priam broke it into two pieces, and obviously it had worked anyway, for the king wasn't there by then. The jewel that made them travel trough time. Andromache touched his arm, and he looked at her.

"We have to try it. We have to go back through time. If two people were able, we'll be able, Andromache. We'll go back, to the day when my father brought the girl.. when we were happy before going to Greece.. and we won't allow anything to happen. Paris will be alive.."

"As well as Alana.." Andromache finished the phrase for him. With a deep sigh, she turned around. "You can't change time, the universe is powerful, you can't choose the time when you live.. you shouldn't play with it"

"This jewel was given to us for some reason. My father left half of it for one reason as well. He knewI would need it. " Hector picked it up, the red stone was shinning under the fire from lamps. "But one thing I promise.. after using it, and fixing all the mess, I'll destroy it. "

"I think you shouldn't do it.. consequences can't be good.. you can't change past, or future, or.." She was begging, but he ignored her.

"Paris and Alana need our help. We won't leave them alone"

"What about the rest? What about your father, Achilles and Briseis? Everything will go back in time with us.. everything.. and people won't know. People won't know it and the same story will be repeated again.. because Paris won't know Alana, you won't know her as well.. can't you see that nothing will change?" He looked at her, shocked. She was right, and he knew he couldn't go back in time. He knew that going back to the past would be to repeat the same story again. He kneeled on the ground, thinking. Andromache sat beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. His dark eyes met hers, with a smile.

"Then we'll go where they're now" Andromache opened her eyes in surprise.

"What? We can't do it!"

"Yes, we can" He stood up,nervously. "My father was able to choose the time where he wanted to go. We'll do the same" Andromache stood up as well, with anger.

"I won't risk the life of my baby, I won't move from here. What would I do in the future?" She was so scared, but Hector didn't seem to care.

"Maybe you won't be yourself in a future. You'll be another person, with the same appearance, but not the real Andromache.. "

"But what will happen to us? To our son?" She felt tears coming. He took her hand.

"We're destined to be together..we'll find each other somewhere"

"Please, Hector, don't do this, it's crazy.. please.."

"Think about it, think about future, about all the thigns waiting for us.. what do we have here? Destruction, sadness.."

"We have each other.." She was already crying. She knew her husband, he was brave and stubborn, he would never change his mind.

"I promiseI'll find you, wherever you'll be" He said , but she shook her head.

"No, this journey is impossible. If you were destined to leave, you would have left already" He observed her, then looked at the jewel.

"At least I have to try" He ran outside, towards the beach. But Andromache didn't follow him.

----------------------- ------------------ ------------------------ ----------------------

After a couple of days, I had become closer to Jan. His own version about life in Troy had shocked me, and his revelation about being my murderer made me freeze. But at the same time, he was the only connection I had with that world, the only thing that made me sure about my mental health. I needed him to prove myself that I hadn't been dreaming.

He had suffered there so much.. Menelaus was a dictator, he didn't give him a rest. He had seen terrible things, and now he couldn't remove them from his head. I felt sorry for him. But we both had our hard memories, and we couldn't do anything but learn how to live with them.

One morning I saw a letter in the mailbox, an invitation for an art gallery. I was going to throw it to the garbage when I saw a paper attached to it. Jan was inviting me to go with him. And when I read the name of the artist, I couldn't help being surprised. Viggo Mortensen. I knew he liked Spain, for he speaks the language perfectly and spent many time there. But the idea of meeting him in person was exciting, and I was wondering how could had Jan got the invitations, I was sure that they were for selected people only.

I checked in my wardrobe but I didn't find anything decent. And I didn't have money. So I had to wear a simple white suit I had used more times. I wondered who would go, considering that the city wasn't too big and he was a popular man. When Jan picked me up and drove to the gallery, I realised about the importance of the event and how lucky I was. Police was rounding the building, and a crowd of fans were waiting in front of the door.

"How did you get the invitations? Do you know how many people would kill for coming here?" I said, and Jan took my hand, smiling.

"Privileges of being the most famous psichiatrist. They invite important people" I felt so small in that place, and even more when we entered the old building. The ground was covered with expensive carpets, and huge crystal lamps were hunging from the high ceilings. A waiter picked our coats and we entered the main room, where the strange pictures were exposed, and where the guests were having a drink and talking happily. Jan led me to a corner, where we could check them. But I only recognised some famous local people. Dissapointed, I suggested having a drink, when Jan gave me a strange look. "Viggo is in front of us, there.." He pointed at him, just few metres near from us. At first I couldn't recognise him, his hair was short and blonde, and he was wearing an elegant suit. "Would you like to meet him?" Said Jan, and walked towards the actor. In a couple of seconds, he approached my place and smiled.

"Thanks for coming, I hope you're having a good time" We shook hands, and I nodded, smiling as well.

"I didn't know you painted.. and that you made sculptures.." I commented, and he shrugged.

"We have a life besides acting, I'll show you my favourit creations" Jan joined us and we walked some steps, to a lonely wall. Viggo looked at me, waiting for a remark.

"I'm not an expert on art, but I like how you paint.. and you must be good, else there wouldn't be a crowd waiting outside" I said, knowing that the main reason was his fame as an actor, and Jan gave me a warning look. I felt my face reddening.

"Well, besides this.." He was smiling and I felt less uncomfortable. "..all the crowd you've seen outside is not because of me" His blue eyes searched around, and then looked at Jan. "I brought two famous friends with me, I suppose they're hidding somewhere"

"And I thought I was fmaous.." Said Jan, kidding. Viggo smiled.

"Believe me, my fame is nothing compared with my two friend's fame" He said, taking a drink from a tray.

"Don't exaggerate, come one.." Said Jan, but Viggo went on nodding.

"I knew that when I invited Elijah I was making a good choice" He smiled again, and I looked at him surprised.

"Elijah Wood?" I asked.

"See?" Said Viggo, looking at Jan. "She knows him very well"

"Well, no.." I blushed again. "I didn't mean this" I felt uncomfortable, as if I was stealing Viggo's moment and fame.

"Don't worry, Alana.. I'm used to this.. when we filmed Lord of the Rings, it was their caravan the one that needed bodyguards, not mine" He laughed.

"So I suppose you didn't bring more famous friends with you, else this would be the meeting centre of all the fans in the world" Jan commented, smiling, and Viggo's eyes searched around again.

"The truth is that I made another big mistake.." He said, joking and pretending to be upset. "I brought one of the most desired men in the world.. but where is he? I'm sure he needs some peace, and as you don't look like crazy fans.." His blue eyes went on searching. I was wishing that he wouldn't mention anybody else from the trilogy, knowing that my reaction would be noticed by them.

"Alana, can you please wait here? I want to bring some snacks" Said Jan, leaving me alone with Viggo, who was now moving his hand in the air and calling someone.

"Yes, there he is, I'll ask him to come, this is crowded and I have to talk to the rest of guests..so you'll be his company" Viggo was taller than me, and I couldn't see anything through the crowd. Someone was coming, obviously, and people were moving to let him come. "Come here! Here!" Said Viggo, and I looked at Jan, who was now picking up a dish, and when I turned my head again, I saw something that made me loose all my senses. Viggo brought his friend to the place where I was standing, and when I looked at him, his face showed the same shock and the same surprise. There, standing, just beside me, was Orlando. He was staring at me, and opened his mouth trying to talk, but no sound came. My legs were shaking so much that I couldn't move.. I couldn't speak.

"Alana.. this is Orlando. Orlando, she's a new friend, she came with a famous doctor..oh, here he comes. Jan, I would like to introduce you to one of my best friends, Orlando Bloom" Said Viggo, and I also noticed the surprise in Jan's face, for he knew my story. We exchanged a shocked look. Then, Viggo left.

"Eh.. pleased to meet you.. ehm.." Jan didn't know what to say. "I think I have to go to the toilet.." He smiled and left us alone. A girl came, shouting and laughing.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe it, I'm with Orlando Bloom!!" She hugged him, and he tried to calm her down. After some seconds, she left ,with her face so red, talking to her friends. I hadn't moved since he had come. I was still holding the same cup, in the same position. I had seen the girl come, and the girl leave. I wanted to say at least one word, but he spoke first, coming close to me.

"Come with me, this is too crowded." He took my hand and led me to a room appart. The place behind was an old big living room, probably a meeting point in that old building. He locked the door and then stared at me. "This is imposible.. what are you doing here?" he asked, walking towards me. He was wearing an elegant suit, and his hair was still long.. like in Troy.

"I could ask you the same.." My voice was shaking so much. He smiled.

"This can't be real.." We looked at each other, without saying a word. I wasn't able to speak and in that moment, I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. And he was silent as well, so the whole situation was odd. His dark eyes suddenly shone with a strange light, and a sweet smile showed up on his lips.

And then, without a second to think, before I could react, he wrapped me with his arms and kissed me for a long time. Soon my arms reacted and I hugged him back, as if we were in Troy, as if we weren't living in the real world. Being so close to him was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------------

Jan walked towards Viggo, and they both moved to a place appart. Making sure that nobody listened to them, Jan took an envelope form a pocket.

"Thanks for contacting me, Jan. I really didn't know how to help my friend. I'm still wondering how did you manage to get my number.." Said Viggo, picking up the envelope and opening it. When he saw the picture inside, his eyes opened. "So in the end the story was real.." The pictures Alana had taken with the digital camera were there.

"Those are the only proofs I have. It's a miracle that I found the camera and that the pictures survived.. "

"Where's the gate? The door that communicates present with past?" Viggo's eyes were shinning, but Jan shook his head.

"You have to understand that it's soemthing that can't be known. World would turn into a bad place where to live.." Commented Jan. "I discovered it a couple of years ago.. but believe me that if someone tried tofind out about it, I would leave and never come back" He smiled. "Thank you very much for bringing Orlando here, Viggo.. I felt so guilty after killing her, I owed her this.." Jan sighed, and Viggo shook hands with him.

"Thanks to you for finding her" Replied Viggo. And Jan frowned.

"Do you know which is the strangest thing? " He made a pause, and Viggo waited. "That I didn't find her.. she came to me.." They both kept silence for a while.

"Destiny made its work" said Viggo. They smiled. Jan took his coat.

"I suppose she won't need me to go back home" Said, with an ironical smile.

"It's not funny, Orlando came in my car!" He laughed and said goodbye to his new friend. Once alone, Viggo looked at the closed door, happy for having helped one of his best friends.

---------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------

Disclaimer: everything is fiction. FICTION :) Viggo didn't come to my city, neither Orlando. And if you don't believe me.. then I'm sure you think I'm a lucky girl :)


	26. Knowing the truth

My computer crashed, I failed exams.. everything was a mess so I'm afraid I won't have internet any more..I'll finish this story in the next chapter, and I invite all of you to continue this story with a sequel.. so all those ones you would like to do it, it would be nice, because I'll leave it in a kind of cliff : ) Well, the ones who are intersted, please, send me an email and I'll give you more details. I hope you'll also like this chapter :)

**Chapter twenty-six**

"What do you mean? That you're leaving?" I asked him, shocked. The hotel room was filling with the sun rays, and we were laying on the bed. I couldn't believe it was going to happen again. He was leaving me.

"Alana.. I'm an actor, you have to understand my life.. I have to travel most part of the year, being at home only a couple of weeks.. this is my life and we have to get used" His dark eyes looked at me, and then he left the bed, dressing up. "My plane takes off at 12.. will you come to the airport to say goobye?" He asked, putting his sweater on.

"I lost you once, and my life was a hell.. how do you want me to bear this?" I asked, feeling tears in my eyes. He sat next to me and took my hand.

"Because we love each other, we'll handle this" He smiled, but I wasn't convinced.

"You'll be spending months with the prettiest actresses while I'll be at home, alone.. you can't ask me this. I can't live like this.." I noticed he was becoming serious.

"I'm afraid we're not compatible in this life.." His words shocked me. "Alana.. we live in different worlds.. maybe in the past we were meant to be together.. but when it comes to the future.. even if I love you.. I don't think it's possible"

"Because you wouldn't give up your work, right? You wouldn't leave everything to come with me" I replied, standing up, angry. He shook his head.

"Don't ask me to choose, Alana. I've fought for this my whole life.. "I realised his love wasn't strong enough. And with that thought, I felt anger running through my veins.

"You don't have to say more. I already saw enough" I took my clothes, went to the toilet to dress up, and in short time I left the room. He looked at me sadly, but didn't move.

------------------------------ ---------------------- ----------------------------------

For the following weeks, Jan was my only company. I couldn't go back home, so with the excuse of a conference in anotehr city, I moved to Jan's flat, where I could talk about the only thing I really cared about: Troy. We went on trips, walks, he talked to me for hours.. but I couldn't feel better. Orlando was filming somewhere in the US, and every day I checked my phone to see if there was any new message.. but nothing came.

One day, after breakfast, I saw Jan absent minded. His blue eyes were lost, and he was speechless. His hands were moving all time, playing with forks, knives and glasses. The kitchen was silent, and the feeling strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he started. Without replying, he just shook his head. I needed a second try to make him talk. "Jan, can you tell me what's wrong?" Finally he looked up at me.

"There's something I didn't tell you.. something I can't tell to anybody.. it's important.."

"And you can't tell it to me?" I asked, and he seemed to doubt.

"Once I thought I had fixed the mistake I had made in the past.. that I had compensated you for everything that happened in Troy.. I thought you would be happy ever after with Orlando.. but all my efforts were in vain.. "

"Please, don't mention this subject now.." I felt the tears coming back to my eyes.

"I do have to talk about this, Alana, because what I have to say is related to him.." My heart started beating faster. "You can't be together in this world, in this life, right? "He asked, and I nodded, slowly. I didn't know what was the point of all that. "Alana.. I know where's the gate"

"The gate?" I asked, and soon realised. Priam had found it once, and now Jan was telling me where it was.

"I can bring you back to Troy.." When he said this, all my senses stopped, I had to asume what I was hearing. "But you would be there with the memories form this world, and you wouldn't go back in time, but to the time when you exactly left, when I .. killed you..."

"But what would happen then?" I said. "How would I escape from Menelaus, from Helen?"

"I would lead you directly to Troy, not to Greece" My hopes came back, and for the first time in days, I smiled.

"Jan, this would be the greatest thing!" He didn't smile, and I knew there was a "but".

"Alana.. the only way to meet Paris there would be.. if Orlando traveled as well.. else, in Troy Paris is dead.." I knew things wouldn't be so easy. And although I had Orlando's number, I couldn't call him and just suggest going back to Troy. Obviously, he didn't leave his career as an actor for me, so sure he wouldn't leave it for returning to past.

"But it would be impossible.." I murmured, and Jan shrugged.

"I don't know, Alana.. you have to talk to him"

"I won't call him" I replied, angry. "He didn't send me a message since he left"

"Because you left him in the hotel without explanation!" Jan shouted back. "I'm trying to help you, Alana.. but you have to help as well" He finished breakfast and walked to the living room. "I give you two hours to think about it." He left the flat, and I looked at my cup of coffee. Going back to Troy, with Paris. Could that be possible?

---------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------

Hector walked on the beach, looking for the small boat. He walked in fast steps, there was a strong wind and it seemed that a storm was coming. His dark eyes were half closed, protecting himself from the sand that was flying all around. The sea was wavy, not too safe to sail. But he was determined to look for his brother. And for Alana.

He fought the waves, sailing on the deep sea. His arms were tired, the waves too strong. The sky was grey, and the first lightenings were showing up. He thought about Andromache, about his son.. and also about his missing father, his dead brother and his dead.. Alana. And the last thought was stronger than anything.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Andromache.." He said, diving into the sea. The water was like a huge whirlpool, he tried to swim but couldn't advance too much. His lungs were already claiming for air, he felt dizzy.. but saw it. The big dark hole that swallowed him. With his hands he covered the jewel and thought about his brother and Alana. He would find them.

----------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------

I was sitting in the living room, thinking, when the sky became darker, although it was still in the morning..a storm was coming, how strange, I thought. I heard the thunders so fast that I didn't have time to react, I jumped as if an explosion had taken place. The weather was like my mood.

I disconnected TV, and all electrical machines,and then went back to the sofa, lost in my thoughts. The small apartment was silent, but the main door bell broke the atmosphere. Sighing, I stood up and walked lazily to open the door, probably the postman or book sellers. And when I opened it, I found the less expected person behind. I was as paralysed as I was when I met Orlando in the art gallery.

"Alana, you're alive, I can't believe it.." He said, hugging me so fast that I didn't have the chance to react. "I came , I got it, I found you.." I didn't understand his words, and I tried to push myself back to get an explanation. Hector's dark eyes were shining, and he was smiling.

"Hector, this is surrealisitc.. how did you..?" I wasn't able to speak. Closing the door, I led him to the living room. "How did you know how to use the door bell? How..?"

"Alana.. let me speak" He said, kindly, and taking my hand. "I found the gate, I decided to come. As my father did, using the jewel. He left me half of it, so that I would be able to use it" I observed his as he spoke.. his clothes were the Trojan clothes, his way of speaking.. he was speaking Greek.. and I was able to understand him. When he finished, it was my turn to speak.

"Why did you come here, to this flat?" I asked, surprised.

"The gate is here, in this building.. I saw a woman in the next door using the door bell, as you called it.. she was looking at me in surprise, because of those clothes.. so I didn't know what was this building, I didn't know where I was.. but somehow I knew you were behind that door.." He looked at me. "Alana, this is the best thing that has happenned to me .. this is.."

"Paris is alive" I said, without letting him go on speaking. His dark eyes opened in surprise. "I've met him in this world.. we've been.. together" I said, hoping that he wouldn't get the real meaning, but he didn't show any emotion in his face.

"You talked to him? Where is he?" His questions were affecting me too much, and he noticed it. "What's wrong, Alana?" I felt tears coming, but I didn't reply. He sat next to me and hugged me again.

"He lives very far away.. he didn't want to stay with me, he has.. well, a different profession.. you wouldn't understand it, you don't know anything about future.. but the thing I don't understand is why when we travelled throught time, we had a parallel life here.. you don't seem to have your parallel Hector in this century.. you're still the Hector from Troy.. but Paris here is Orlando, and.."

"You're confusing me, Alana.." He frowned. I looked up at him, and shook my head.

"I also can't understand it.. it's so odd.. I wish I had the answers, but there must be a reason for this"

The main door opened and Jan came in, with a smile.

"So you've found the gate, I knew someone was coming" Jan always surprised me, and I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, Jan? How could you know it?" I said, and he sat in the armchair next to ours. Hector was still holding my hand, and Jan looked at him.

"Hector, where is Andromache?" Hector remained silent, and Jan opened his blue eyes in surprise. "No.. tell me you didn't leave her there!" I also looked at the Trojan, who nodded in silence.

"What will happen now?" I asked, and Jan looked at me.

"Alana.. things are changing so fast that it's about time to tell you what's going on. The whole reason for all those journeys, your experiences in Troy, Priam's fate.. everything.. I could say the story begins on me.. I was born in Sparta, grew up there and became a soldier. I fought in the Trojan war, but helped my enemy.. I saved Paris' life, although probably he doesn't remember it.. the arrow that was going to kill him, killed me. And I discovered what's behind Death.. but it's not time to talk about it.. for my action I became an angel. Paris' guardian angel. I followed his soul through times, because.. Paris didn't finish his mission in life in Troy.. this is why he reincarnated until this century.. his soul has been suffering all those centuries, and I didn't want that to happen. I've been close to him since then, although he never knew about that. And one day, on a trip to Croatia, I met an old man in a similar situation. He had been following a lost soul through centuries.. your soul, Alana."

"Do you mean that I was also born in Troy for the frist time?" Jan nodded.

"You didn't finish your mission in life there, neither in the following lifes.. this is why you're here on 21rst century.. else you would be.. well, in this place you all call heaven. But your soul needs to finish the mission.. and Priam, the old man I met in Croatia.. he's your guardian angel"

"Peter O'Toole is my guardian angel?" That sounded so ridiculous that I couldn't help laughing.

"Well, he's not Peter O'Toole..he's Priam.. he died in Troy for you.. althouhg you probably don't remember, right?"

"No.. I don't know anything about my past lifes.. I never believed in those things.." I was so shocked, but curiosity was stronger. "Please, go on!"

"You were a servant in Troy, a servant with a big secret that nobody should know about.. this will be a bit embarrasing for you, Alana.. but you were in love with Hector"

"What?" I felt my face reddening. Hector looked at me in surprise.

"Jan, but if this was true, then I would remember it" Said Hector. "Maybe I also had more lifes?"

"No, Hector.. you finished your mission in Troy, and with your death, you went directly to your final destiny.. you were a hero, a noble man.."

"But if Alana loved me.."

"Hector, Alana loved you, and this was her biggest secret.. you were married to Andromache, you didn't know servants.. she used to help your wife with dresses, and all her youth she was crying every night in her room, because she couldn't have the man she really loved. "

"I can't believe it.. "I murmured.

"Alana, in Troy your life was annonimus until the war began. When Hector died, you promised yourself you would destroy Achilles. When the Spartans came, in the main battle, you stole arrows and a bow and left your chambers. There was fire in the city, and Priam saw you hidding behind a colum, ready to shoot someone. Achilles was laying on the ground, with Briseis next to him. You were going to shoot when Paris showed up and did it first. You felt frustrated, and you didn't realise that someone else was ready to shoot at you.. but Priam was faster, he knew your honorable intentions, and he placed himself in front of you, so the arrow killed him. And he became your guardian angel"

"But what does it have to do with Paris and I?" I asked, impatient.

"Priam discovered the gate.. a gate that only angels can use. Since then we've been using them. But we made a mistake last summer. We did something that wasn't in our hands..we played with time and souls.. and unless we'll fix it, we'll be punished. Alana, I wanted Paris to be happy.. and Priam told me your story, so I thought you would be the perfect soul for him, someone noble who could fall in love with him and make him happy.. so Priam sent you back, and I sent back Paris.. but we made a mistake. Paris was born again, but you were sent as an adult. I swear we didn't want to complicate things so much... but right now they're a mess.. this is why iI had to kill you there.. also Paris.." Hector frowned. "I'm the soldier who shot Alana.."

"And which is the solution then?" I asked, trembling. "I must leave this time forever, and finish my mission in Troy? I won't ever be reincarnated again once I'll die there?"

"Exactly.."

"But which was my mission in Troy?" I asked. "Save Paris from Helen?"

"We thought it was this.. but we saw that even if you saved him from Helen, the war would take place anyway.. so obviously your mission wasn't related to Paris"

"But.. he fell in love with me, also in this century"

"Really?" Asked Hector, shocked. But I didn't reply.

"Alana... your mission in Troy was a lot more simple.. but it was impossible, because Hector was too noble to leave his wife" Hector and I looked at each other. Jan went on speaking. "I'll send you back, to the time after the war.. and Paris must go too. Once there.. you'll have to solve evrything"

"But I love Paris.." I said, ignoring Hector's gaze.

"And I'm married to Andromache" He said. But Jan smiled.

"Alana.. if I remember correctly..you felt something towards Hector"

"What?" Said Hector, staring at me.

"And Hector.. Andromache is now alone, months passed since you left.."

"But I've just arrived!" Hector replied, and Jan shook his head.

"Time goes different there.. months had passed and she has found love in a new place, in a new person"

"You lie!!" Shouted Hector.

"I'm sorry, those are the consequences of leaving.. and you decided to leave. You all will go back to Troy. I wish you good luck. Alana, call Paris. He must come. Don't tell him anything about this. But he has to come.

------------------------------ --------------------------- --------------------

Orlando picked up the phone and saw the message from Alana. Going back to Troy.. did he really want it, now that he got all he wanted? He sighed and deleted the message, thinking. After some minutes, he picked the phone and dialed a number.

"The airport of New York? I want to book a ticket for the next direct flight to Spain..yes, I wait, thank you" He hang up and looked at the telegram laying on the table. He couldn't believe that Viggo was telling him that. Alana dead? Was she sent back to Troy? In that moment he knew all he wanted was to be with her.


	27. The time has come

**Last chapter**

I woke up in an unknown room. My eyes needed time to get used to the darkness. Confused, I left the bed, looking around. The place was big, a glassless window showed the landscape, the sea in the distance. The smell of plants and flowers from the garden made me remember. I knew where I was. I was in Troy.

I opened the door and ran into the halls. A soft breeze came, and I looked at both sides. It was empty. No voices, no sounds.. I had arrived after the war. Half of the palace was destroyed, and from a balcony I saw people repairing their homes. Jan had sents us back there. How was that possible?

I felt a bit scared. That was my final destiny, the beginning of everything, of all my reincarnations. I wasn't sure I would like that. Not after what I had heard the previous night, for my heart belonged to another person. This thought made me even more scared. What if Paris didn't want to come? Would I be condemned to live and die in that place, alone, or in the company of someone I appreciated but didn't love?

Once in the halls I stopped and searched around. An old woman was cleaning the stairs, outside, and I walked towards her. She looked up at me, with a smile.

"We thought you would never wake up" I frowned, surprised. She went on smiling and took my hands. "You scared us, Anassa"

"Anassa?" I asked, and the woman laughed.

"For all the gods! You don't remember your own name? Serving in this palace made you live in a world of dreams" She went on sweeping, and I stared at her.

"Serving? " Then I remembered Jan's words. I was a servant in Troy. And obviously I had had a different name, for Alana was my future name. The woman looked impatient.

"Listen, girl, you were injured during the war and I know you needed time to recuperate. But now you look perfectly well, so stop saying nonsense and help us with this work. Half of the city is ruined and it's our duty to make the palace look better" She walked inside the building, and I stood there, shocked. What kind of life had I accepted to live?

I ran inside and looked for someone else. Soldiers observed me with indifference, and I opened all doors, with the hope that in the opposite side I would find a friendly known face. But the place looked empty. I saw a boy cleaning, and I ran towards him.

"Where are they? Hector, Paris...Briseis.." He looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"Anassa.. you really lost your memory.. Briseis was captured.. she left with Achilles.. Andromache escaped, the Spartans wanted to make her their slave and she left with her son one morning, before the sun rose. About Paris, the last news we had from him were that he ran away to Sparta, and Hector.. nobody knew about him again" He went on cleaning, and I left, walking slowly. I was alone there. Jan hadn't sent them with me. Paris hadn't accepted this life and he stayed in the future. My head was spinning. I wanted to die.

--------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------

Hector listened to the old woman's words in surprise. They were sitting in the garden, hidden from all sights. The servant had been crying on his shoulder, murmuring words about the miracle, that he was alive and so on. Hector had asked her about situation in Troy, and she had made an emotive summary.

"And you don't know where is she?" He asked, hoping the woman would be able to give an answer.

"I don't know.. she just left.. far away.. I'm sorry, prince, for my behaviour.. but here nobody seems to remember things.. the servant Anassa had just asked me the same things.." Hector frowned.

"Anassa?" He asked, and the old woman nodded.

"Yes, she was injured some time ago and woke up today for the first time.. what's wrong, prince?" She said, when she saw his expressiong. He stood up and walked towards the palace.

Once inside, he ran in the halls, looking through the windows, and he saw a young boy cleaning. The boy observed him surprised.

"Do you know where is Anassa?" The boy gaped at him. The prince asking about a servant?

"She was here some minutes ago.. she was looking for you and for Paris.." The boy murmured, but Hector had already left. Anassa was Alana, no doubt about that.

--------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------

I found Hector's room, and stopped in front of the door. I decided to come in, and saw the place where he shared his nights with Andromache and their son. It looked so empty that a feeling of sadness invaded me. I sat on the bed, thinking. When did things complicate so much?

I moved my hand across the silky sheet, and my fingers touched a sharp edge. A piece of paper was hidden there. Curious, I picked it up and read.

"Dear Hector.. you decided to leave.. I understand your feelings towards your brother. I promised myself I would wait for you forever.. but things got complicated. Spartans are coming for me. I know it. I must leave where nobody will find me.I had to invent a story about a lover who rescued me. Never believe it when servants will tell you. If you'll ever return, read this carefully: I'm living in the land where the forests protect me. You know where is it, for we talked about our dream of going there together. Always yours, Andromache"

I kept this piece of paper with me, and felt terrified. Jan had said that my mission here was to be with Hector, that it was the only way to finally go to the place everybody goes after death.. and the only way to stop with reincarnations. But were reincarnations so bad? Was I so unhappy in the future? Mixed feelings were invading me.

The door opened and Hector showed up, surprised. He ran towards me and took me in his arms.

"Alana! We've come, we're finally here!" I hugged him back, still holding the piece of paper in my hands.

"Hector, please, wait.. you must listen to me.." His dark eyes observed me as I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sit down, please.." I said, and he obeyed. I gave him the letter, and he picked it with trembling fingers. His face changed as he was reading it. In that moment I knew that whatever happened between us, or whatever would happen.. Hector would always love Andromache. "When you lived in Troy, and died, you didn't reincarnate any more. You just died. And you were with Andromache"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I want to say that your mission is to be with her."

"But I can't leave you here alone.." He said, standing up. But I shook my head.

"Hector, I know how much do you want to leave and find her. I'm also in love, so I know how does it feel to be separated from your other half.." I smiled, and Hector gaped at me.

"You're in love.. with my brother? Also now, in this life?" He asked. "So it was true?" I nodded again.

"But he didn't come.." I said, feeling pressure in my chest, and tears coming to my eyes. Hector smiled.

"Alana, what are you saying?" He commented, taking my hand.

"He won't come. Jan didn't convince him" I was about to cry, but Hector shook his head.

"I know my brother. If he loves you,he will come. Trust me" I wasn't too convinced. After all, he hadn't proved his love the last time. He had refused to leave his career and be with me. But I didn't want to tell this to Hector. Paris was his brother, and I knew they would never meet each other again. I wanted him to have a good image of Paris before leaving. Because I knew that Hector was leaving.

"Go with her, Hector. I don't care about my mission.. I can't ask you to sacrifice everything to be with me, if you don't want.. my mission would be over if I loved you and you loved me.. but it's not the case" He smiled and nodded.

"I must admit that at some point I really felt something for you, Alana.. but I still can't know why. All I know is that I want to be with my wife and my son" He sighed, and then hugged me. "Good luck, Alana. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll never forget you."

"I'll also remember you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for your help, for.."

"Shhh, you don't have to go on" He said, smiling and walking away from me.

"Take care" I said, as I saw him crossing the door, leaving me alone in the palace, alone in Troy. Because I knew that Paris would never come.

I was surprised when, at night, a crowd arrived in the palace. The sound of their voices woke me up, and the halls were invaded by laughs and shouts. What was going on? I left my bed, my small room, and walked outside. The servants were hugging each others, and when they saw me, two women came and hugged me as well.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused, and the women started to cry.

"The prince, the prince is alive!" They shouted, and I nodded. I had been with him in the evening. Hector was alive indeed. But he was leaving. I walked through the corridors and reached the hall. Horses , soldiers.. a crowd around them.. probably Hector was leaving. They were saying him goodbye. It was a sad scenario. What would be of Troy?

I went to a corner, where I could see everything without being disturbed. I leaned against a column, waiting. The group moved to the back part of palace. I couldn't see well. So Hector left and soldiers are coming back to palace. This is it, I thought. The servants went back to their rooms and silence came. I stayed sitting there, looking at the full moon. The hall was dark, and I felt comfortable. I leaned my head against the wall, and observed the starry night. Tears were coming again, and I couldn't stop them.

"Don't you think it's too late to be awake?" I heard, and stood up fast. That voice.. was I dreaming? I left the corner and saw a shape in the dark hall. He was tall, but he wasn't Hector. And at the same time... no, that was impossible. He walked towards me, and I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Paris! You came.. when?" I was paralysed, and he didn't' move.

"Tonight.. didn't you hear the crowd?" He walked some steps towards me. So it was him the one who had arrived, and not Hector leaving. Now I was able to see his dark eyes. And I couldn't react. "You won't say antyhing? Our first meetings are always like this?" He teased, and I shook my head.

"I must be dreaming.. " I murmured, and he smiled, wrapping me with his arms.

"It's not a dream" He whispered, and his lips were on mines before I could realise. He was there, with me. He had come. To live with me. In Troy. The beginning of everything.He touched my face and observed me with a smile. His arms still wrapping me. "If the only way to be with you was this.. I couldn't stay in the year 2004 knowing that you would be here."

"What will happen now? "I asked. "Do you know that my name here is Anassa?" He laughed, and nodded.

"Anassa means queen in Greek" He said. "And you'll be the queen" He murmured.

"What?" I replied, shocked. "I'm a servant here, Paris.." I realised I had called him by his old times name. He smiled again.

"My father died, my brother left.. I'm the king of Troy" He said, his dark eyes staring at me. Then, kneeling on the ground, he took my hand. "Using the 21rst century style.." He smiled. "Anassa.. will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" I replied, and we kissed again.

So that was everything. I wondered what was going to happen in a future. My name would be in the history books, if Homer decided to write about me. I didn't know if my mission was done. I didn't know how many times I would have to reincarnate. I didn't know where was Jan. All I knew was that I was happy. A new life began for me. To be the queen of Troy,a city that was being rebuilt.. a new imperium. The wife of Paris, actually Orlando Bloom. What else could a 21rst century girl ask for?

THE END

A/N: I scared you all, right? : ) You all thought she would stay with Hector? No, no.. not if Paris was still alive : ) And he was! I'm a bit sad that this is the end, because I got used to get news from all of you. My offer is still here. If any of you want to make a sequel, email me and we'll agree on it. You know I can't go on using internet, first I must graduate and stop failing exams : ) It was nice to meet all of you, and I really hope you liked the end! Take care,

Susana


End file.
